


The possesion

by Millie333



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: "Evil side", Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Apocalypse, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Dangerous "Phenomenon", Drama, Emotional Roller Coaster, Everyone Needs A Hug, Hope vs. Despair, Sakura and Ruby Moon are anguished, Some Humor, Yue is traumatized, body control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 50,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millie333/pseuds/Millie333
Summary: A few months after the void card incident, Sakura and co decided to meet up to celebrate Christmas together. But, then... *It's my first CCS fanfic...





	1. Chapter 1

One bright winter afternoon,

At the snow covered king Penguin park...

-Shaoran-kun, I am so glad that you came!-Sakura said happily, as she was walking by Syaoran. She was so happy to finally see him again, after all the time they were so far away.-This is going to be the best Christmas celebration ever!

-...R-right...-Syaoran said in a shy voice, as his face turned crimson with embarrassment.-...G-glad that I came...B-best Christmas celebration ever...

-Shaoran, stop acting so embarrassed whatever Sakura says something nice to you!-Meilin said in an exasperated voice, as she was walking by Syaoran's other side. Didn't they confess their love for one another? Didn't they already started dating? Why was Syoran reacting so childishly?-Did you forget that you and Sakura are BOYFRIEND and GIRLFRIEND now?!

There were a few seconds of silence,

As Sakura and Syaoran stopped walking,

With both their faces turning as red as beetles,

And everyone else stopped walking and were looking at them...

-Hohohoho~ Sakura-san and Syoran-kun are so cute~-Tomoe sing-sang happily, as she took out her video camera and started to film them from every direction possible. This was going to be her greatest treasure that will be passed though generations!-I have to catch this exceptional moment on tape~ Hohohoho~

-...I don't understand what's so great about this.-Touya suddenly said in a mock annoyed voice, as he eyed the "lovebirds". This was fun so make fun of them~-One is a huge and heavy monster and the other is an annoying brat!

-Now, now Touya.-Yukito started lecturing in a slightly mad voice, as he stood two feet before Touya. Touya was acting so childish sometimes...-This is not a nice thing to say about your sister and future brother-in-law, even as a joke!

-I agree with Yukito-san, you can't joke about them like this.-Kaho started lecturing in a serious voice, as she stood by Eriol's side.-Sakura-san is a very nice, cheerful and brave girl and Syaoran-kun is a nice, loyal and brave boy.-She continued in a proud voice, as the couple's faces became redder.-You shouldn't make such untactful and mean jokes about them...!

-Can't we move along already...?-Kero suddenly said in growing annoyance, while trying not to draw attention to himself as he was sitting in Sakura's bag. He was stiff and very hungry...-I am tired of acting like a toy and I want to eat some sweets! And also cake! And also...!

-All you ever think about are sweets...-Spinel said in a bored and slightly annoyed voice, while trying not to draw attention to himself as he was sitting in Nakuru's bag. He would have also eaten some sweets, if not for...-...What is so good about them anyway...?

-Stop lying to yourself, Suppie~-Nakuru sing-sang in a happy voice, as she was standing by Eriol's other side. -You really love sweets, right?

She said with a sly smile on her face,

As Spinel started to blush in embarrassment...

-I-I don't love sweets and I never did!-Spinel said in an embarrassed voice, as he turned his head to the side.-What gave you such an outrageous idea?

-Yes, he really loves eating sweets.-Eriol said in a cheerful voice, seemingly ignoring Spinel's comment. It was so amusing to watch~-But then he gets...

He said before suddenly stopping in alarm...

-Eriol-kun, wha...?-Sakura asked in concern, before stopping as well while her eyes widened. T-this is...-...W-what is this horrible feeling...?

She asked in growing fear,

As everyone else started looking around the place in alarm...

-...Stay close, everyone. -Kaho said in a serious and concerned voice, as she moved closer to the children. -Whatever is coming, it's not goo...

Suddenly a horrible piercing shriek was heard,

As strange pitch black haze started to appear...


	2. Chapter 2

A few moments later,

The haze began to thicker,

Enveloping everything in darkness...

...

-Hoe!-Sakura suddenly yelled in surprise, as she saw a strange transparent shield appearing around them. -Where did this shield come from...?!

She asked in surprise,

Before looking at Eriol in concern...

-It's okay, Sakura-san.-Eriol reassured her in a warm voice, as he was making the shield in question using his "hand magic". He might be weaker than Clow, but his magic was still quite powerful. -...Although it's slightly harder and weaker than when I use the staff, it's not a problem for me to use magic this way.

He explained in a reassuring voice,

As everything beyond the shield turned black,

And eerie wailing and thudding sounds were heard...

-What the heck is happening out there?!-Toya suddenly yelled, in annoyance and rage. -Does anyone here knows what this stupid black haze is?!

He asked in exasperation,

As the horrible sounds continued...

-...No, I have no idea what this is, Toya-san.-Kaho answered, in an apologizing voice.- And I never experienced or heard about anything like this before.

-Why are we just standing behind this shield, doing nothing, while god knows what is happening out there?! -Meiling said in annoyance and slight rage, as she was bashing and kicking the impenetrable shield. -I just want to go out there and deal with this annoying black stuff!

-But we don't even know what it is. -Spinel said, in a serious voice. Who knew how it may affect them...-Jumping right out there won't do anyone any good.

He calmly explained,

As the sounds quieted down,

And the haze started dissipating...

-...I am going to deactivate the shield now...-Eriol said in a quiet voice, before deactivating the shield while the haze disappeared. Why did he have such a grave feeling...? Why did this...?-T-this is...!

He said in rising shock,

At what he saw before his eyes...

...

The snow was deep black like coal,

Trees and the other flora were withered,

While all the people were lying unconscious,

Their faces ashed black and contorted in pain...

-...T-this is horrible!-Sakura yelled in distress, as she saw the awful scene around them. T-this was similar to...-...W-why? W-why is this happening?!

She cried out in sadness and pain,

As she remembered being in a similar situation,

When places and people were erased by the void card...

…

It turned out okay in the end,

She was able to save everyone...

...

With Syoran-kun's and everyone else's help...

...

This time it's going to be the same, right?

Everything is going to be alright, right?

...

Then why...?

Why did it feel so hopeless?

…

Why did it feel like,

This time it was going to be...?

-It's okay, Sakura. -Syoran reassured her, in a warm voice. This sad look didn't suit her...-No matter what happens, you will always have me on your side.

He promised in determination,

Before he heard his cellphone ring...

-...Hello mother. -Syoran said, as he answered the call. -Yes, yes we were. -He said, in a serious voice. -No, we didn't get hurt. Really, everyone is perfectly fine! -He started to explain, in a reassuring voice. -W-well...We were shielded in time...-He said, while his voice suddenly became quieter. -...Well, that is...S-Sakura used the shield card...!-He lied, with a slightly shaky voice. -No, I am not lying! Why would I ever lie to you?

He stuttered while trying to sound convincing,

While everyone else looked at him with various expressions…

...

Everyone but Eriol...

...

Who was ignoring everything around him,

Lost deep in his own thoughts...

...

Why was he the first one to feel the horrible presence?

And why did it feel and look so familiar to him?

...

Has he experienced this as Clow Reed?

Why didn't he remember anything about it?

...

It must be the same as it was with the void card,

The memory must be deep inside of his mind...

...

Would he remember it if he thought about it hard enough?

…

It was not a problem to try, right...?

...

...

...

...Oh no...!

This was a terrible situation!

This time they may actually die!

...

Why was this happening anyway?!

Didn't the Witch hunts took place years ago?!

Or did the chaos magic came from another universe entirely?!

...

Since Clow isn't really dead,

Is it from the universe he is in right now?

What timeline is he in there?

Should he ask him what happened there?

Why didn't he leave him those memories?

...

Have things really became that bad?

...

As Clow Reed's reincarnation he had made Sakura-san and her friends go thought many dangers,

He frequently manipulated and threatened her family and friends...

...

He felt like some kind of an evil chessmaster!

...

*Though, some challenges were actually fun instead of dangerous~

...

Strangely, though,

After he explained the situation,

Everyone has forgiven him right way!

...

Was something wrong with the universe itself?

Did it somehow get completely messed up?

...

He had to talk to Clow about it,

He would surely have all the answers...

...

After that,

Hopefully he could...

-...Eriol-kun…? Are you feeling alright…?-He heard Sakura ask, in a concerned voice. -You didn't get hurt when you used the shield back then, right?

She asked while looking at him worriedly...

-...Oh! I am alright, Sakura-san.-Eriol reassured her, noticing the others' worried looks as well. Did they think that he somehow got affected by the haze thought his magic shield...? -...I was just lost in thought, that's all.


	3. Chapter 3

More than a hour later,

At the Daidouji household,

Which was decorated for Christmas...

-..._For love and justice, the pretty guardian in a sailor suit, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you! _-A voice from the television was heard, just as Sailor Moon was making her after-transformation-pose and starting to fight the monster of the day.

-I don't understand how this is the pioneer of the magical girl genre...-Tomoyo said in a disappointment and slight annoyance, as Sailor Moon barely evaded the monster's attack. -Sakura-chan is so much cuter, nicer and stronger than her!

-It's okay Tomoyo-chan. -Sakura awkwardly said, as Sailor Moon started performing her "_Moon Spiral Heart Attack_". -It's just an anime...

-And why is she spinning so much?-Tomoyo said in annoyance, seemingly ignoring Sakura's comment. -Does that actually make the attack more powerful?

-...Maybe it gives her more momentum...? -Syoran unsurely said, as the monster of the day was destroyed. -...Or she just likes spinning and got so used to getting headaches that she has a resistance to them...?

-That's so stupid!-Meiling said in annoyance, as the other sailor senshi arrived at the scene. -Even more stupid is how the monster is not evading her really slow attack or runs away by the time she is done with it! She would have been killed if the enemy wasn't this dumb!

-There should be an anime about Sakura-chan!-Tomoyo suddenly yelled in determination, as she rose up from her seat. She was going to use all the videos she recorded of Sakura-chan~ -It's my duty to make an anime showcasing Sakura-chan's greatness!

She said enthusiastically,

As her eyes got hearts in them,

Much to Sakura's embarrassment...

_-...We are interrupting the broadcast due to an emergency news. _ -The tv suddenly shifted to a news studio, with the title above the screen that said: _"Emergency news: dangerous phenomenon appearance around the world!"_ and two news reporters were seen sitting by the table under it. - _Today around P.M. 4:30, a strange black haze has appeared all over the world. -_He explained_. -As an effect of the haze all the flora withered and hundreds of people fell into a coma._

There was a dramatic pause...

_-Fortunately, the dangerous phenomenon only happened outside as if it was blocked by an unseen shield, so those who were indoors at the time were unaffected by it._-The second tv reporter continued. -_Scientists are starting to research the strange haze's origin and a way to deal with it's unfortunate effects.-_She informed_. -Stay tuned for future development on the matter and remember: run inside wherever you see the haze starting to appear! It could save you...!_

The tv was suddenly turned off...

-Hey, kaiju!-Touya said in mock annoyance, as he was standing behind the couch with the tv remote in his hand. -Help us make the Christmas food instead of just sitting around and watching TV.

He said before exiting the room,

That got filled with eerie silence...

-...Syoran-kun…-Sakura said in a quiet and sad voice, as she started to fidget with her hands. -Do you think that we should still celebrate Christmas...?

She asked in deep sadness and regret,

Wondering if they have the right to celebrate Christmas...

...

They just stood around doing nothing,

When those poor people were attacked...

...

If they have done something to help,

Then maybe it wouldn't have ended like this...

-It's okay, Sakura. It's all right for us to celebrate Christmas. -Syoran reassured before enveloping her into a hug, which still felt a little embarrassing for him. -What happened earlier today was no ones fault and especially not yours Sakura.- He softly whispered to her.- So, don't blame yourself for it.

-...B-but still...!-Sakura said in a shaky voice, before she started to cry. -...I-if I...W-we did something back then...T-then maybe we could have saved all those poor people...A-and they wouldn't have gotten hurt and fallen into a coma...A-and...

-...It's okay, Sakura-san. It's not your fault that it happened. -Eriol reassured her in an understanding voice, as he entered the room with a plate of freshly baked cupcakes. -And there was nothing any of us could have done to prevent it.

He added sadly,

If they had interfered back then,

They would have also fallen into a coma...

…

But now he knew what he had to do,

And he was going to do it no matter what!

* * *

A long while later,

After Christmas celebration ended,

And everyone were long asleep...

-_Key that hides the power of the dark...-_Eriol started chanting, as the Clow circle appeared under him. _-Reveal your true nature before me. -_The key started to shine. -_I, Eriol, command you under our contract,_ _Release!_

The sun staff was unsealed,

There was no going back now...

...

First he was going to talk to Clow,

Then he was going to continue with the plan,

To draw all the Chaos magic into his body before anyone notices...

...

*Especially Yue, who always seems to be the first one to notice him using magic...

...

…

No more attacks will happen after that,

And a lot of innocent people will be saved,

But he still felt scared at how it might end for him...

...

...

...

It was unimportant right now!

...

Eriol thought as he took the staff in his hands,

And closed his eyes in search for the link...

...

Appearing in a space themed realm,

While standing on a huge golden Clow circle,

With another person standing a few feet away from him...

…

-Good night Eriol.-Clow said in a warm voice while smiling brightly, as he was standing on one of the sun rays.

-Good night Clow.-Eriol said in an equally warm voice and smiling an equally bright smile, as he was standing on the opposite sun ray.


	4. Chapter 4

Moments later...

-So, what it is that you wanted to discuss with to me? -Clow asked, in a serious voice. -It must be really important, if you decided to talk about it now, when everyone else should be long asleep.

-There was a chaos energy attack earlier today. -Eriol answered, also in a serious voice. -Fortunately, I made a magical shield just in time, so Sakura-san and everyone else were unharmed.

-Chaos energy?! At this day and age?! -Clow said in rising shock, before making a guilty face expression. -...So the effects are showing even here...-He sadly said. -...To think that it would become this bad...

-...So, I was right. You really do know about it. -Eriol said in a thoughtful voice, as he was observing Clow's reaction. He was right to discuss this with him...-You also know why it happened, don't you...?

There were a few seconds of silence,

As Clow's sadness changed to rage...

-Two days ago, hundreds of magicians were murdered by an insane madman! AND I ARRIVED TOO LATE TO STOP HIM! -Clow madly yelled, before his rage turned to sadness as he looked at Eriol. Past and future selves, sharing memories, personality and soul...Sometimes he wished that they were different, though...-...You remembered how to stop the chaos energy and decided to go with this suicidal plan, didn't you...?

There were a few seconds of heavy silence...

-...It would be very dangerous, you could even die...!-Clow said in a concerned voice, which then turned into sadness and understanding. If only they weren't so alike...Would he hurt his loved ones a second time...?-...But you are going to do it anyway, even if you will leave those you care about behind...

-Of course I would. I would rather die than let anyone else get hurt! -Eriol answered in a determined voice, before looking at Clow in sadness and acceptance. He said that he was not Clow anymore, but it was a part of who he was as a person...Nothing he does or says could ever change that...No matter how much he tries to deny it...-...We are exactly the same in this regard, aren't we...?

They exchanged understanding glances...

-I wish I could help you, but we both know that I can't do that anymore. -Clow said, in a regretful voice. -...Hopefully, Sakura-san will be able to...

-Why are you still acting like you are dead? -Eriol suddenly asked, in a slightly annoyed voice. Really, how long was he planning to continue with this charade?! -...Can't you just tell me, your reincarnation, what actually happened when you "DIED"?

There were a few seconds of silence...

-How did you find out?! -Clow asked in a shocked voice, his deep surprise showing on his face. -...You shouldn't have known about this...-He mumbled, in a quiet and sad voice. He didn't leave him those memories for a reason...! -...I wanted to leave everyone I cared about out of this...

-I am your reincarnation, remember?-Eriol reminded him, not having heard Clow's mumbles. Really, did he forget who he actually was? -I know you as well as I know myself...

-...So you can read me like an open book. -Clow continued the sentence for him, before sighing heavily. -You are right, I didn't really die...I...-He continued before becoming sad again. -...I traveled to Clow country, to help right the mistake I made...-He explained, in a determined voice. -And to help save the multiverse...

...Which shouldn't need saving to begin with if not for him...

-...Speaking about the multiverse, who is Yuuko?-Eriol asked, in a curious and thoughtful voice. He felt like this Yuuko person had something to do with it...-I sometimes see memory snippets of you together with her, like when you two meet, when you made the two "Mokonas" with her and when she was on her dead bed...

There was silence for a few seconds,

As Clow sighed heavily again...

-...Yuuko Ichihara, now known as the dimension witch, was...Is a person I care deeply about. -Clow answered, in a quiet voice. -Because of my wish for her to live, just a passing thought: "I wish that she could open her eyes once more"...-He said before pausing, with regret etched on his face. -...She was severed from time and space, and couldn't move on to dying...-He paused while closing his eyes.-...At the same time the multiverse warped and a chain of bad events occurred...-He slowly opened his eyes, that were now clouded in sadness. -...Now I fear that if things don't improve, the multiverse will be destroyed. Completely.

There were a few seconds of heavy silence...

-...I actually left those I cared about behind and went to Clow country to ease the problems I have created.-Clow explained, with sadness and regret. So many were hurt because of his accidental mistake...And many more will surely be hurt in the future...-...Even Sakura-san's mother, Nadeshiko, was killed because of my mistake...

-...So this is why you didn't give me those memories.-Eriol said, in a sad and understanding voice. He should have seen this coming...He should have known it was something like this...-...You didn't want to drag me into this and to make me feel guilty about what happened...

-...Yes, enough people have already been dragged into this mess.-Clow said, in a remorseful voice. -...I don't want anyone else to suffer because of me...

There were a few seconds of silence,

As Eriol thought about what he just heard...

...

Things were really bad, weren't they...?

...

To think that the whole multiverse was at stake,

And could get completely obliviated in a few years...

…

If anyone else knew about it,

What would their reaction be?

...

It would probably not be as calm as his,

Being a reincarnation really helped him with that...

-...This time I am sure that I will die for real. -Clow suddenly said, in an accepting voice. -...You are my reincarnation and if the chaos energy situation ends well...

There were a few seconds of silence...

-...I already feel like I have two personalities, even if they are pretty much alike! Having a third one would not change much at all! -Eriol suddenly said, in an amused voice. He could already see how this will go~ -We will just be "chit-chatting" with one another and pulling magical pranks on everyone around us!

They shared a laugh,

Before falling into silence...

-...Promise me that you will keep this a secret from everyone. Especially Yue... -Clow quietly said, with guilt seeping from his every word. He still remembered how Yue reacted to his "death"...He never saw him so hurt and crushed before...-...I don't know how he would take it if he knew...

-...I promise. If anyone found this out, it will be too much for them to take in...-Eriol said, in a guilty and sad voice. If they knew...-...And, Yue is still...

He added in a sadder voice,

As both of them looked remorseful...

-...There is no need for that...-A hurt and distressed voice was suddenly heard as a miserable looking Yue appeared a few feet away from them, standing on the moon part of the Clow circle. He felt like his whole world came crashing down on his head...-...I have already heard everything...


	5. Chapter 5

There was an awkward silence,

As Eriol and Clow exchanged surprised glances...

...

They were so deep in their discussion,

That neither of them noticed Yue eavesdropping!

-...Yue...-Eriol and Clow simultaneously said, still surprised at Yue's sudden appearance. He shouldn't have been here...And he shouldn't have heard any of this...-...How long have you been listening...?

Yue was clenching his fists...

-...Since the talk about the chaos energy attack...-Yue said in a quiet voice, as he glanced between the two of them. -...Not tell me, what exactly is going on here?!

He asked in growing annoyance...

-Why didn't you tell us about your circumstances?! -Yue yelled in annoyance, as he glared at Clow. How did he think he felt when he heard about his "death"?! -What exactly are you planning on doing?! -He continued, this time glaring at Eriol. Was he really planning to go and kill himself?! -Why are you always hiding everything, running right into danger and thinking that it would be fine for everyone if you had died?! -He yelled in rising rage, as he looked between the two of them. No matter which incarnation he was...Why was Clow always acting like this and making him sick with worry?! -ANSWER ME, CLOW!

He yelled in rage and visible distress,

As Eriol and Clow exchanged unsure glances...

...

Eriol cursed himself for being so careless,

He should have known that Yue would notice,

Yue wouldn't be Yue if he didn't notice him using magic!

...

Eriol wasn't sure how to feel about that,

And he was sure that Clow felt the same way...

...

-...I will do what I can on my end. -Clow suddenly said in a quiet voice, as he looked at Eriol. -Are you going to continue with the plan anyway?

-Of course, it's something that has to be done after all. -Eriol answered him, also in a quiet voice. -Fortunately, we will be able to talk again in the future.

The two exchanged understanding looks,

Before the space shifted to that of a room...

…

A shocked Yue fell down on the floor,

Not used to the sudden shift in space...

...

Eriol tried really hard to ignore him,

And his broken face expression...

...

He had other things to worry about right now,

Like drawing the chaos energy into himself before it was too late...

...

So he went to the door,

Only to have Yue stand in the doorway entrance,

Completely blocking it with his body...

...

He made golden wings appear on his back,

And walked to the window only to have Yue block it too!

...

He moved to the door again,

And Yue was blocking it yet again!

...

Eriol understood what Yue was doing,

But it was still annoying nonetheless...

...

*He wanted to make Yue's hair pink and eyes green,

Thought it won't help the current situation...

...

Should he erase Yue's memories instead...?

...

He didn't have much of a choice,

Since Yue wasn't going to let him leave...

-Are you really planning to erase my memories again?! -Yue yelled in rising shock and deep hurt, as he noticed Eriol starting to use his magic on him. Was he really going to do this to him, again...?-...After everything that happened...?

Yue looked really hurt,

Just like a kicked puppy,

Eriol started to feel guilty...

...

He couldn't bring himself to do it...

...I can't...I can't erase your memories...-Eriol whispered in sadness and guilt, as he stopped using magic on Yue. He couldn't do it after all...Yue had a right to know...It would be way too cruel of him to erase his memories...-...Not after what you heard...

-...Then, you won't run away on a suicide quest? -Yue hopefully asked, while still standing in the doorway. -You will wait until we find out a safer solution...?

There were a few seconds of silence...

-...I am sorry, Yue...-Eriol said in a quiet and regretful voice, as he started using his magic on him, again. He felt bad, but he had to do this...-...But this is something I decided I must do...

He said in a determined voice,

Planning to make Yue fall unconscious,

And then continue with his plan unhindered...

...

But to his great and utter surprise,

Yue was adamant on resisting the magic,

Even thought his face was contorted in pain...

...

Why was Yue pushing himself so much?

What was with him and his undying loyalty?

-...Stop resisting it, Yue.- Eriol said in concern, as he was continuing to use his magic. Really, why was he always like this...? -I can see that you are in pain.

-S-so I should just give up...A-and let you run away and kill yourself?! -Yue yelled in a pained voice, as he fighting to stay conscious. -C-can't you wait until we find another solution?!

-What if an attack happens until then? -Eriol said rising annoyance. -Do you know how many people will get hurt?! -...Then either die and get their souls destroyed beyond repair or be possessed by the now murderous revenge-driven ghosts...-We don't have time to search for another solution!

The whole situation really started to get on his nerves...

...

If only he could just stop time and/or teleport away,

But those actions used way too much magic,

Magic that he had to save for later...

…

It was also hard to see Yue in so much pain,

Why couldn't he just stop resisting his magic?!

...

…

Yue was weakened enough already,

He won't be able to stop him now, right?

…

-...This is enough...-Eriol quietly said as he stopped using magic on Yue, who then weakly fell to the floor. -...I have to go now, when there is still time...

He said as he turned around,

And began walking towards the window...

-...W-wait...D-don't go...! -Yue weakly begged as his voice starting to crack, when he saw Eriol quietly stand before the window. -...T-there's still time...W-we can still...W-wait...C-Clow…!

Eriol flew out the window,

Then abruptly stopped,

Hovering in the air...

...

Yue will probably tell everyone of his plan,

And then they will try to stop him...

...

He had to stall everyone for as long as he can...

-...I am sorry, Yue...-Eriol said in a quiet voice, as he was making a shield around the house. This will surely give him some more time...-...But, there is no other way...

Then as the shield was set up he flew away,

Leaving a distressed Yue sprawled on the floor...

…

Who painfully willed himself to stand up,

And started wearily walking out of the room...


	6. Chapter 6

A few minutes later,

Eriol was reaching the Tokyo Tower...

...

It was the perfect location to follow with his plan,

It was high enough to not have anyone else get involved...

...

So he flew to the tip of the tower,

Which was bathed in the serene light of...

-...Yue...-Eriol sadly whispered, as he looked at the moon shimmering in the night sky. -...You were just worried...For...Me...

Was he being too harsh on him...?

Was he being cruel to him...?

...

...

It was already hard enough for Yue...

...

First the sudden chaos energy attack,

Then him hearing his and Clow's discussion...

…

Yue was in enough shock already,

And he went and hurt him even more...

...

He remembered how Yue looked at him as he left,

He looked like he was on the verge of tears...

...

*He should have been more considerate to him...

...

It wasn't the first time he acted like this,

He was like this even in his past life...

…

*Like Clow's sudden farewell to Yue and Cereberus,

Before his so called "death"...

...

Eriol felt that he was too harsh with the challenges he gave Sakura-san,

Even if they didn't seem that dangerous or hard to him...

...

He thought that it was fine as long as no one was heavy hurt or dead,

That if something goes wrong he would just stop it himself...

...

In truth he put Sakura-san through a lot of physical and emotional pain...

...

Sakura-san wasn't the only one he put in danger thought,

He dragged other people into it and traumatized them...

...

...

Maybe he really did have a twisted personality,

Maybe he really did have a twisted sense of humor...

...

*He actually enjoyed some of the situations he put Sakura-san through!

...

He had a talent with overdoing things,

And hurting others without really meaning to...

...

...

He just saw an image of a black haired woman,

Who was wearing a traditional Chinese dress...

...

The golden fan hairpiece also looked familiar,

As well as the pair of floating silver colored ribbons...

...

Was this another memory Clow withheld from him?

Why would he withheld it from him...?

...

No...

-...This is not the time for this...-Eriol quietly and seriously said, as he stood at the tip of the tower, deactivated the magical shields he put around himself and let his magical aura flare with all it's intensity. It was enough to draw the chaos energy to himself...-...It won't be long now...

He could already feel it forming,

Rapidly appearing all around him...

...

It won't be long now...

...

-...Right about...Now! -Eriol yelled in determination, as he deactivated all of his shields, activated his magical circle and used his magic to absorb the chaos energy into his own body.

...

It felt cold...

...

It felt hollow...

...

It hurt greatly...

...

But he had to do this...!

...

He was the only one alive in this world who knew how to do this,

And one of the few who had enough magic to make it work...

...

...

Maybe this was redemption of some sort,

For all the wrongs he did up until now...

...

It was also ironically fitting...

...

He couldn't save them from being murdered in his past life,

And now he was trying to keep them from hurting anyone else...

…

...

If he were to die, would he reincarnate again?

Would he be able to reincarnate again?

-...T-that would...H-have been nice...-Eriol barely managed to say in a pained voice, as more and more chaos energy was absorbed into his body. -...B-but it may...J-just be wishful...T-thinking...

...

He could see himself in another world,

Where Fujitaka-san was also Clow's reincarnation,

And he asked Sakura-san to split Clow's magic between the two of them...

...

*Even thought he already had half of Clow's original magic,

Since Clow didn't really die but teleported to another world...

…

…

He could see himself in yet another world,

A world that was really strange...

...

It was an American Japan,

With old people in child bodies,

And completely different personalities...

...

...

He could also see Clow's recent memories,

Even thought the man was still alive...

...

The space and time continuum was broken...

...

And it was all his fault...

-...Figures...-Eriol weakly said, as the last of the chaos energy was absorbed into his body. It worked...-...Now...I have...To...

He whispered while starting to fall from the Tokyo Tower,

And desperately clutching the sun staff in his hands...

...

It has to remain activated no matter what...!

...

His magic was the only thing that could contain the chaos energy inside of him,

And the only thing that could prevent him from dying or being possessed...

...

But for how long...?

...

He was starting to fall unconscious,

As his eyes started to slowly drop...

…

He could faintly feel their presences...

...

Sakura-san...

Kereberos...

Spinel Sun...

Ruby Moon...

…

They were flying towards him at a rapid speed...

...

Yue must have told them of his dangerous plan,

Even when he was so weakened that he could barely stand...

...

Why was he pushing himself so hard...?

...

-ERIOL-KUN! -He heard Sakura-san's concerned and desperate yell, as he barely managed to see the forms of the new arrivals. He felt so tired...-FLOAT!

...

He felt Float catching him,

As well as the card's concern...

...

It was worried...?

...

Why...?

...

Why would it,

Be worried...?

-ERIOL-KUN?! -He heard Sakura-san's desperate voice again, which sounded a lot closer now, right as everything turned black. -...ERIOL-KUN!


	7. Chapter 7

A few hours later,

As the sun started to rise,

Reminding about the start of a new day...

-...Yukito-san...-Sakura quietly and sadly said, as she looked in his direction. She still couldn't believe what happened...Or she just didn't want to believe it...-...How is Yue-san doing...?

Yukito sadly looked at her from his spot near Touya...

-He is still unresponsive...-He answered her, with sadness latched into his voice. He could feel how hard it was on the other him...-He must still be weak from the recent events...

Which was an understatement,

Since Yue pushed himself way over his limits...

-...And Eriol-kun is still unconscious...-Sakura quietly said, as she sadly looked at Eriol lying motionlessly on the bed, his sun staff glowing weakly in his hands. He was going to be alright, right...? He wasn't actually going to...-...Why did he do this...? -She asked in apparent distress. -Why did he have to take all that dangerous haze into his own body...?!

Syoran hugged her reassuringly...

-It's going to be okay, Sakura. -Syoran reassured her, as he sat by her side. It was hard for him so see her so sad...-"Everything is going to be alright", right?

He said while smiling warmly at her,

Sakura smiled at him in return...

-Everything is going to be fine, Sakura-chan~-Tomoyo dreamily said with stars shining in her eyes, as she entered the room with Meiling. -Because you are going to save everyone, Sakura-chan~

Sakura sweat-dropped at her friend's comment,

Wondering how she can be so enthusiastic in this situation...

-What she means to say is that this is not the time to give up, Sakura! -Meiling said, in a reassuring and spirit-lifting voice. -We can still find a way to set things right!

Suddenly there was a sound of ringing,

Syoran took out his cellphone...

-...It's my mother calling. -He quietly said, as he looked at the caller screen. She is surely mad at him for hiding so many things from her...-Probably so she can ask me about what happened tonight...

He concluded while sighing heavily...

-...Syoran-kun, can you put Yelan-san on speaker? -Sakura suddenly asked, as she looked at him with a determined expression. -I want to hear what she knows about the situation and if there is a way to help Eriol-kun!

Syoran nodded at her,

And put the call on speaker...

-Hello mother. -Syoran greeted her in a serious voice, as he exchanged glances with the people around the room. Might as well start the conversation...-Is there something you wish to talk to me about?

-Xiaolang, tell me what actually happened three hours ago. -Yelan said in a serious and no-nonsense voice. She was mad that her own son was hiding things from her...-Why did we suddenly feel Clow's magic presence all the way from Japan?

-Ah, that...-Syoran awkwardly said. -That's Hiiragizawa Eriol, he is Clow Reed's reincarnation...He actually, well...-He explained, with a tint of guilt in his voice. How can he explain this without making things even more awkward? -...It's a long story...

He could suddenly hear shocked yelling in the background,

Did his mother also put him on speaker...?

-...Clow Reed's reincarnation? -Yelan asked, with surprise and a tingle of annoyance in her voice. What else did her son hide from her...? -I am the head of the Li clan, why did I never heard of this?

-...Well, I thought he didn't want anyone else to know about it...-Syoran truthfully answered. -...Since he kept telling us that he is not Clow anymore...

Confused mumbling could be heard in the background...

-...So you decided to honor his decision and keep this a secret from us. -Yelan concluded, in an understanding voice. -...Xiaolang, tell me what actually happened three hours ago.

-Hiiragizawa sneaked out when we were deep asleep and absorbed the strange haze into his body. -Syoran told her. -Yue noticed, probably tried to stop him but couldn't and went to tell Sakura about it...-He explained, before sighing sadly. -Though, we still arrived too late to stop him, he feel unconscious and is laying comatose ever since...

There was silence for a few seconds,

Before shocked mumbling was heard in the background...

-...HE DID WHAT?! -Yelan yelled in shock, which unaverred Syoran since she was usually very calm and composed. -BUT THAT'S PRACTICALLY SUICIDE!

That shocked everyone in the room,

And Sakura looked like she was on the verge of tears...

-...Mother, what do you mean that it's "practically suicide"? -Syoran slowly asked, as he tried to calm Sakura down by reassuringly patting her on the head. Now he wondered if it was actually a good idea to put his mother on speaker...-...The haze makes people fall unconscious, it doesn't actually kill them, right?

-Didn't you watch the recent news? -Yelan asked, in slight surprise. -Those who were affected by it either died in extreme pain or woke up possessed and went on a killing sphere!

That shocked everyone in the room even more,

To think that those who were affected by the strange haze were...

-E-everyone who were...A-affected...B-by that dangerous...H-haze...-Sakura shakily said, as tears started to stream down her face. She should have done something! She should have stopped this! -...A-and now...A-all of those poor people...A-and Eriol-kun too...-This was just too much...-...I-I don't want this! W-why is this happenning...? W-why couldn't all this just be a bad dream?!

There were surprised murmurs in the background...

-...Ying Fa, you were listening to our conversation...?-Yelan said in a concerned voice. If she had known she wouldn't have been so blunt...-...Don't worry, it's going to be okay.

-..."D-don't worry"...? "I-it's going to be okay"...? H-how is it going to be okay...?-Sakura cried, Syoran's reassuring pats not helping lift her mood. How could it possibly turn out alright...? -...A-all those poor people...A-and Eriol-kun...A-and we...A-and I...-She felt so weak and useless...-...I-I can't do anything to save them!

Concerned murmurs were heard in the background and in the room,

As Syoran tightly hugged Sakura and she was crying into his chest...

_-_It's going to be okay, Ying Fa.- Yelan said in a reassuring voice. She was deciding this by herself, but it was fine since the clan elders wouldn't dare question her decision...-Come to Hong Kong and we will do everything in our power to help you. -As they should. -I promise you this as the head of the Li clan.

There were murmurs in the background...

-...Y-you will...? -Sakura asked in surpise and slight hope. This would have been great...But...-B-but, aren't you busy with clan problems or...?

-Clow's reincarnation, he is one of your dear friends, isn't he...? -Yelan suddenly asked her. -Moreover, he is also the reincarnation of our great ancestor...-She stated, in a reassuring voice. Who seem to be secretive...And seem to have some suicidal tendencies...-...Do you really think that any of us from the Li clan would dare turn a blind eye on this?

There was some more mumbling in the backgrounds,

Just as Sakura started to calm down as she realized what Yelan just said...

...

Eriol-kun was not only one of her best friends,

But the reincarnation of an ancestor of an entire clan...

…

They have to agree to and follow Yelan-san's decision,

Not doing so will go against their oaths to the clan...

-...When are we going...?-Yukito suddenly asked in a quiet and sad voice, before transforming into Yue. He still felt weak, but he had no time to relax right now...-...We don't have much time, do we...?

He said as he went to stand by Eriol's bed,

And sadly looked at his unmoving form...

...

He was still felt unnerved from the recent events,

To think that Clow hid so much from him...

…

Both of them did...

…

Which would have been strange,

If the multiverse wasn't so broken...

...

It didn't matter what incarnation he was,

It was the same Clow he knew from so long ago...

...

Same appearance,

Same personality,

Same memories...

…

Being all secretive and scheming,

With the same "for the greater good" mentality...

...

That was his creator and former master,

Someone he still loved and wanted to protect...

...

*And no "I am not Clow anymore" or "Clow is long dead" would ever change that!

...

And yet, he failed...

...

He couldn't help the one in Clow country,

Since he didn't know how to cross dimensions,

And yet he couldn't even save the one near him...!


	8. Chapter 8

A few hours later,

Inside of a private plane...

-You are so cuuute, Sakura-chan~ So cuuute, Sakura-chan~ -Tomoyo happily sing-sang, as she was recording Sakura sleeping on Syoran's shoulder. She was never tired of recording Sakura-chan on video~ -You are the cuuutest~ You are the cutest eveeeer~ Sakura-chaaan~

Syoran was sitting still and red faced in embarrassment,

While Kereberos and Touya were sitting on both sides of the couple,

Glaring at him so intensively that he felt like they were trying to drill a hole in his head...

…

How he wished that the plane was flying faster,

And that his cousin would stop snickering at him...

...

The two moon guardians were a few feet away from them,

Standing by the bed Eriol was motionlessly lying on,

And were quietly scowling at each other...

...

As if in some sort of mental conversation...

...

Spinel sighed as he looked from his book,

Remembering what happened a few hours ago...

* * *

_Kaho, Ruby, Spinel and Kero entered the room..._

_-...Kaho-san, Kero-chan, Ruby-san, Spinel-kun, you are back...!-Sakura said, as she hopefully looked at the arrivals. -Did you find a way to help Eriol-kun?_

_-...Regretfully, we didn't. -Kaho said, before sighing heavily. -We swept the whole Tsukishime shrine upside down and still didn't find anything which may help him._

_There were a few seconds of silence..._

_-...Clow was always like this, hiding important things until the end. -Kero said in a sad and slightly annoyed voice, as he looked at the unmoving Eriol._

_-...Master...-Ruby sadly said, as she slowly went to stand near Yue by Eriol's bed. -...D-don't die...M-master...P-please...D-don't die..._

_Her voice broke and she started to cry..._

_-...Did anything cha...Happen when we were away? -Spinel asked in a quiet voice, as he glanced between everyone in the room._

_-...Yelan Li called to inquire about what happened tonight...-Yue answered in a quiet voice, as he was still sadly looking at Eriol's unmoving form with his fists clenched so tight that blood began to drip from them. -...We are going to Hong Kong to get help from the Li clan..._

_There was silence for a few seconds..._

_-...I am going back to England. -Kaho suddenly said, as she sadly looked at Eriol's unmoving body. -I will have someone from the English magic association help us. -She said, as her face turned determined and serious. -I won't just sit around doing nothing while Eriol is hurting!_

_-That is a good idea. -Syoran admitted, before looking at her in unease. -But would they help someone who is not a member of the association?_

_-If it concerns the wellbeing of the whole world, -Kaho quietly said, as her face seemingly darkened. -They would have no choice but to help us!_

_She said before determinately striding out of the room,_

_As sets of concerned eyes followed her retreating form..._

_-...So, how are we going to get to Hong Kong? -Meilling asked, in a thoughtful voice. -It will take too long to go by plane and we no time to waste, right?_

_-We could have asked my mother to send a private plane to take us...-Syoran thoughtfully said. -But, the members of the clan are going to be busy with the preparations for our arrival._

_-...I will ask my mother to lend us one of her private planes. -Tomoyo determinately said, as she looked at Eriol's unmoving form. -Eriol is my friend and I will do everything I can to to help him!_

_-Yes, let's help Eriol-kun! -Sakura said in a determined voice, before looking around the room. -Is everyone coming with us? _

_-Me and Ruby are his guardians, of course we will come. -Spinel said, in a quiet voice. -And I am sure that Kereberos and Yue will come as well._

_-That goes without question! -Kero answered, in a very serious voice. -Since I am the great Kereberos, Guardian of the sun. -He added, in a boastful voice. -...Besides, we have to help our mistress and Eriol…-He said in a serious voice, that became annoyed and slightly worried. -...Who still has the same annoying personality even after being reincarnated! Always tries to bear everything by himself regardless of how it will affect those around him! Really, doesn't he understand how worried everyone is right now!? Why does he always act like he knows what is good for everyone, intrudes in their lives and...?!_

_He started to blabber as his annoyance rose..._

_-...I will also come with you._ _-Touya said in a serious voice. -Someone has to watch over Sakura so she won't do anything stupid. -He added in amusement, ignoring his sister's reaction. -Besides, I got to help Yuki with his depressed other self._

_-...I am not depressed...I just...-Yue quietly answered, in his usually monotone voice which sounded a little sulky. -...I just have a lot on my mind right now..._

* * *

Back to the present,

The plane reached Hong Kong...

...

It won't be long before they reached the mansion of the Li clan,

Spinel hoped that they would be able to help his master,

Before he tries to kill himself with his own hands...


	9. Chapter 9

A few minutes later,

After finally reaching the Li manor,

Standing in a huge circle shaped hall,

With a huge Li clan magic circle on the floor,

Eriol's unconscious body put on it's Tao symbol...

-...The Li clan's magical nucleus...- Syoran quietly said, as he switched to Chinese and was looking around the place. It still felt the same, no matter how many times he went here...-...Haven't been here since I was sent to retrieve the Clow cards...

-...What is this place, Syoran-kun…?-Sakura asked in awe, as she looked around the hall. She felt the thickness of the magic all over the place...Old and powerful magic...-...I feel like it's very important...

-It's the magical core of the Li clan, a place where the clan's magical essence is the thickest. -Syoran answered her in a proud voice, as he switched to Japanese. -For generations, the clan members' magic flowed all thought the manor. -He explained. -...With most of it being drawn here, as the center of it.

He looked at his mother for confirmation,

Who nodded at him in with a proud smile on her face...

-It also holds the lingering magic of our dead. -Yelan explained, in a calm and serene voice. -Thanks to that we can replenish and strengthen the magic of our clan members. -She added in a thankful voice. -Many of our clan members were saved thanks to the existence of this place...

-...But it can't give magic to those who weren't born with it. -Meiling said, in a serious and slightly annoyed voice. -...Or I would have been able to cast spells by now.

There were a few seconds of silence...

-...Right now all of this magic is flowing inside Eriol-kun's body...-Tomoyo thoughtfully said, as she looked at Eriol's unmoving body. -...You had him put there for this exact reason.

There were surprised murmurs in the hall...

-...Yes, it's usually dangerous for a magician to constantly use his or her magic, unless the situation is dire. -Yelan answered her in a calm voice, as she also looked at Eriol's unmoving body. -It was decided to put him in the middle of the magical activity, to help him with the strain on his body and soul. -She explained as she took out her fan. -I have an idea of why he is doing this and plan to use the communication spell so I can confirm it with him...

She started chanting in Chinese,

Just as her fan shone in a blue light,

A strange portal appeared above Eriol's body,

And Eriol's interested face appeared in the portal window...

-Ni hao, Yelan, Li clan elders. -Eriol greeted them in Chinese, while smiling warmly. Just as he expected, he was currently in the magical nucleus hall...-I can see that this place didn't change much, in both view and presence...-He had to deter them from the main topic. -How are things going? Did things change much since the last time I visited here? -Which was ages ago...When he was still Clow Reed...He suddenly felt ancient...-...Still following the same old fashioned traditions? You know that it...

He went on and on about different mundane topics,

Surprising everyone in the hall by his sudden cheerfulness...

...

Didn't he know how serious things were?

What was he playing at anyway?

-...Stop trying to change the topic. -Yelan said in Japanese, in a serious and slightly annoyed voice. Did he really think that they will forget the serious situation they were in...? -...I have some questions for you. -She suddenly glared at him. -But before that, I want you to confirm something for me.

-...You want me to confirm something for you...? -Eriol said in mock confused voice, still in Chinese, as he smiled innocently. He had to play it safe...-And what might that be?

-I want you to show me what is currently happening in your "inner world". -Yelan answered, in her serious and no-nonsense voice. His "innocent" smile was starting to annoy her...But she wasn't going to let him hide any more secrets from her, ancestor reincarnation or not...-...And this is not a favor.

Eriol's smile disappeared and turned into a frown...

-...I didn't want anyone to know about this...-Eriol quietly said as he switched to Japanese, while sadly glancing between the people in the hall. -...But as you wish, I will show it to you...

Suddenly the communication portal became wider,

And there were gasps of shock all over the room...

...

Eriol was standing in the middle of his magical circle,

Using his staff to magically power the shield around him,

Blocking the otherworldly forms from getting inside of it...

-...Just as I though. -Yelan quietly said, as she looked at the creepy scene. Her intuition was right...-You are using a magical shield to stop them from possessing you and earning yourself some time.

-...T-this is...-Sakura said in deep fright, as she looked at the horror inducing and deformed forms who were clawing at her friend's magical shield. -...W-what is this...?!

-...The so called "black haze". -Eriol answered, in a calm voice. -Chaos energy, a fusion of revenge-driven ghosts who are violently murdered magicians.

There was eerie silence for a few seconds...

-...G-ghosts...?-Sakura unsurelly said, as she started to shake in fear. -...T-that strange haze is made of...R-revenge-driven...G-ghosts?!

-It's okay, Sakura. -Syoran reassured her, before glaring at Eriol. Really, this guy was so annoying! -Why did you go along with this suicidal plan...?

-There was no other way. -Eriol answered in a calm voice, his face unreadable. -And there was no time to search for another solution.

-So you did it anyway, Eriol-kun?! -Sakura yelled, in distress. How could her friend decide to do this so easily...? -When you knew that you could die?!

-If I didn't, more people would have been affected by the chaos energy, -Eriol explained, as he closed his eyes. -...More people would have either died or gotten possessed, making things a lot worse. -He dramatically opened his eyes, with a look of determination on his face. -The best choice was to "sacrifice one to save many", so I decided to go along with it.

-...E-Eriol-kun...W-why...? Why didn't you tell anyone about this? -Sakura asked, in a shaky voice. -D-do you know how worried everyone is about you?

-...You would have stopped me if I did. -Eriol answered her in an obvious voice, before looking at a certain moon guardian's direction and sighing heavily. Which happenned anyway...-...Yue was way too persistent in trying to stop me, when he accidentally found out about it.

-...I only did what I must have done...-Yue pouted, in a quiet voice. He was "way too persistent"...? Really...?! When the problem at hand was a matter of life and death and still is?! He was "way too persistent"?!-...If only you were thinking about how your actions are affecting others...

Eriol looked at him sadly...

-...I am sorry, Yue...But there was really no other way...-Eriol apologized, as he closed his eyes. -I didn't want it to happen again...Not again...-He said as he slowly opened his eyes. -The horror that happened more than five hundred years ago...

-Something similar happened five hundred years ago, when we were already living together?! But I don't remember any of it happening before! -Kereberos yelled in annoyance, before looking at his brother's confused face expression. -And neither does Yue! -His face suddenly turned mad. -What did you do, Clow?!

He glared at Eriol,

Who sighed heavily...

-It happened a few years after Clow created the cards, Yue and Cerberus. At the time when the witch hunts were taking place all over Europe. -Eriol said in a calm and guilty voice. He had to tell them, even if it was hard for him...-...Clow erased your memories of the event, since he knew how you will react if it was to happen again...

He suddenly paused in his explanation,

Unsure if he should tell them any more...

...

How will they react if they knew the whole truth...?

-...What actually happens when a person is affected by the chaos energy? -Yelan asked in a thoughtful voice, as she looked straight into Eriol's eyes. She was following her intuition by asking there questions...And she knew that her intuition was right...-...How did you stop it in the past...?

Eriol sighed heavily, again...

...

He was sighing heavily a lot these past few minutes,

Why were everyone suddenly asking all the right questions...?

-...As you already know people either get possessed and go on murder sprees or die in horrendous pain. In both ways, the affected soul is fused with the chaos energy. -Eriol calmly explained, while avoiding everyone's gazes. He haven't the heart to see their reactions...-If the affected died by other means, then both his soul and the chaos energy disintegrates. -He tried to ignore the shocked gasps. -So the first step of getting rid of the chaos energy is to get possessed, which only happens if you are compatible with it. -He tried to ignore the sad murmurs. -Since I mostly use Yang magic, I knew that there was no way for me to be killed by the chaos energy and decided to draw it into my body. -He decided to look around the hall after all. This wasn't good...-...I knew that you would react intensively to my plan and truthfully I don't want to die yet either...-"Again" was left unsaid. Even though it wasn't really death, but it felt like one...-...So I made a shield around my "soul", in hopes of giving you enough time to search for another solution...

He added as he glanced between the people in the hall,

It surely was a lot of information to take in...

...

He wasn't surprised that most of them were frozen in shock...

-...A-and if we can't find another solution. -Sakura asked in growing concern, as her eyes started to water. -...E-Eriol-kun...W-what do you plan to do then...?

-...You should already know the answer to that...-Eriol calmly said, before making a determined face expression. It was a gamble...A gamble he was wiling to take...-I would rather commit suicide than let myself be possessed and become a mass murderer!

He was meet with shocked and pained looks,

While Syoran thought that he was completely mental!

...

Hiiragizawa annoyed him from the first time he saw him,

Being all nice and gentlemanly around HIS Sakura,

While plotting another of his dangerous tests...

...

He also had a twisted sense of humor,

Didn't know the difference between fun and dangerous...

...

*Really...

Being buried by stuffed sheep was supposed to be fun?!

Or being attacked by a huge teddy bear?

Or being hunted by a flying piano...?

...

...

At least he didn't call him something embarrassing,

Something like "my cute little descendant"...

...

*The mere though of being called that made his blood boil...

...

Now the idiot went and got himself knocked out,

Made everyone around him sick with worry,

And made Sakura cry for him...

...

...

...

Did he have a savior complex on top of everything else...?!


	10. Chapter 10

The atmosphere in the hall was eerily quiet,

As everyone were still reacting to Eriol's "proclamation"...

-...I want to see Yue's memories of eight hours ago. -Yelan suddenly said, as she looked straight at Eriol. She was going to learn his secrets, one way or another...-You said that he accidentally found out about your plan and I am sure that we would learn a lot from watching those memories.

-...I am not sure that it's such a good idea...-Eriol said, as he tried not to look at the people in the hall. -...What you will see there could literally turn your world upside down...-He sadly and guiltily added. He still couldn't forget Yue's reaction...-You may not be the same person after you see them...

-Nevertheless, we will like to see them. -Yelan answered back, while giving him a thoughtful and knowing look. -It's not good for you to hide so many secrets, that they will be bottled up inside of you, affecting your thoughts, emotions and feelings, as well as your relations with others.

Eriol sighed in resignation,

As Yelan started talking to Yue...

-...Aren't we going to talk about Hiiragizawa's "proclamation" first...? -Syoran asked, in deep disbelief. -Or am I the only one who thinks that it was crazy...?!

-Of course we also find it crazy...-Meiling told him, before looking in Sakura's direction. Poor Sakura...-...But this is not the time and place to discuss this!

Syoran also looked in Sakura's direction,

And was shocked to find how sad she was looking...

...

He felt like a failure of a boyfriend to not have noticed this sooner...

-Yue's memories are ready to be played out. -Yelan said, as a television like screen appeared on a nearby wall. -They will pause as long as anyone starts talking.

And just as she said so...

_-There was a chaos energy attack earlier today. -Eriol said, in a serious voice. -Fortunately, I made a magical shield just in time, so Sakura-san and everyone else were unharmed._

-...So you really saw the memories from the discussion about the chaos energy attack...-Eriol quietly said, as he looked in Yue's direction. He was starting to feel guilty again...-...And you heard everything that we said...

_-Chaos energy?! At this day and age?! -Clow said in rising shock, before making a guilty face expression. -...So the effects are showing even here...-He sadly said. -...To think that it would become this bad..._

_-...So, I was right. You really do know about it. -Eriol said in a thoughtful voice, as he was observing Clow's reaction.-You also know why it happened, don't you...?_

_There were a few seconds of silence,_

_As Clow's sadness changed to rage..._

_-Two days ago, hundreds of magicians were murdered by an insane madman! AND I ARRIVED TOO LATE TO STOP HIM! -Clow madly yelled, before his rage turned to sadness as he looked at Eriol. -...You remembered how to stop the chaos energy and decided to go with this suicidal plan, didn't you...?_

-Clow-san...Eriol-kun…-Sakura said in sadness, as she looked at the scene. -...You knew about this all along...

_-...It would be very dangerous, you could even die...!-Clow said in a concerned voice, which then turned into sadness and understanding. -...But you are going to do it anyway, even if you will leave those you care about behind..._

_-Of course I would. I would rather die than let anyone else get hurt! -Eriol answered in a determined voice, before looking at Clow in sadness and acceptance. -...We are exactly the same in this regard, aren't we...?_

-...And this is why I keep calling you Clow, -Yue calmly said, as he looked at Eriol with a small grin on his face. -...Even when you are trying hard to deny it.

-...I am...-Eriol started saying as he decided to ignore Yue's grin, before pausing in though. He and Clow...They were way too in synch with each other...-...Fine, Yue...You win...

_-I wish I could help you, but we both know that I can't do that anymore. -Clow said, in a regretful voice. -...Hopefully, Sakura-san will be able to..._

_-Why are you still acting like you are dead? -Eriol suddenly asked, in a slightly annoyed voice. -...Can't you just tell me, your reincarnation, what actually happened when you "DIED"?_

-Wait, WHAT?! WHAT DID I JUST HEAR?! -Kereberos yelled in shock. -CLOW DIDN'T ACTUALLY DIE?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! -He looked between the suddenly guilty looking Eriol and conflicted looking Yue. -...**IT'S THE TRUTH?!**

_-How did you find out?! -Clow asked in a shocked voice, his deep surprise showing on his face. -...You shouldn't have known about this...-He mumbled, in a quiet and sad voice. -...I wanted to leave everyone I cared about out of this... _

_-I am your reincarnation, remember? -Eriol reminded him, not having heard Clow's mumbles. -I know you as well as I know myself..._

_-...So you can read me like an open book. -Clow continued the sentence for him, before sighing heavily. -You are right, I didn't really die...I...-He continued before becoming sad again. -...I traveled to Clow country, to help right the mistake I made...-He explained, in a determined voice. -And to help save the multiverse..._

-"Clow country", really? -Syoran said in annoyance, as he glared at Eriol. -He was such a narcissist that he called a country after himself?

-...He didn't, it was already called that when he teleported there. -Eriol answered in a calm voice, words coming out by themselves. -...By Clamp...

He gasped in confusion,

As he registered what he just said...

-"Clamp"? What is "Clamp"...? -Ruby asked, confused. This was the first time she heard of this "Clamp"...-...Eriol…?

-...I...I don't actually know...-Eriol answered, confused at what he said. Where did it came from, anyway...? -...It just slipped of my tongue...?

Eriol was very confused,

Was he breaking the fourth wall now...?

...

*Whatever that is...

…

Figures,

First he broke the multiverse,

And now he was breaking the fourth wall...

...

What was with him and breaking reality?!

_-...Speaking about the multiverse, who is Yuuko?-Eriol asked, in a curious and thoughtful voice. -I sometimes see memory snippets of you together with her, like when you two meet, when you made the two "Mokonas" with her and when she was on her dead bed..._

-...Wait, wait, wait!-Kereberus suddenly said, in shock. -Why does the name sound familiar and yet I have no recollection of anyone called that...?

-...Clow erased yours and Yue's memories of her...-Eriol answered him, his voice sad and guilty. -Since the one who absorbed the Chaos energy the last time was her...

_-...Yuuko Ichihara, now known as the dimension witch, was...Is a person I care deeply about. -Clow answered, in a quiet voice. -Because of my wish for her to live, just a passing thought: "I wish that she could open her eyes once more"...-He said before pausing, with regret etched on his face. -...She was severed from time and space, and couldn't move on to dying...-He paused while closing his eyes.-...At the same time the multiverse warped and a chain of bad events occurred...-He slowly opened his eyes, that were now clouded in sadness. -...Now I fear that if things don't improve, the multiverse will be destroyed. Completely._

-...So, let me get this straight...-Touya suddenly said, as he tried to keep his voice calm. -Clow wished for his dead girlfriend to come back to life, partly succeeded...-His voice started to become more and more annoyed by each passing second. -...AND BROKE THE GODDAMN MULTIVERSE WHILE HE WAS AT IT?!

-...Somehow, I am not surprised... -Syoran mumbled, as he glared at Eriol. It seemed like something Hiiragizawa would do..."By mistake"...

-How did Clow manage to break the multiverse? -One of the clan elders asked in shock. -When he was wise enough to know how to control his powers...?

-When the power is not balanced, -Eriol said in a serious voice, as he momently made the Clow circle appear under his unconscious body. -...The greater it is, the harder it is to control.

_-...I actually left those I cared about behind and went to Clow country to ease the problems I have created.-Clow explained, with sadness and regret. -...Even Sakura-san's mother, Nadeshiko, was killed because of my mistake..._

-Sakura's mother was killed?! -Syoran yelled in a mad voice, already planning to murder the one responsible. -Who would do such a despicable thing?!

-..."An insane madman" that Clow was talking about earlier. -Eriol said, in serious voice. Who may or may not actually be his descendant...-Fei Wang Reed.

-How do you know about this...?! -Syoran yelled in annoyance. -You and Clow are both currently alive and he didn't tell you about it, did he?!

-...It seems like I can see his recent memories...-Eriol answered him, looking thoughtful. -It's probably because I am his reincarnation, both of us are currently alive and the multiverse is a mess. -...But, if that's true, then...-...I am pretty sure that he can see my recent memories too.

-So, what exactly happened? -Touya asked in a determined voice, planning a murder of his own. He could even join the brat for this...-How exactly did my mother die?

-It was Sakura-hime's 14th birthday, when Fei Wang Reed showed up and placed the death curse on her. Queen Nadeshiko tried to interve but was killed by him. -Eriol started to explain, in a guilty and sad voice. -Kinomoto Nadeshiko, who is another her but from this world fell gravely ill because of queen Nadeshiko's death and died as well.

-Sakura-hime? Queen Nadeshiko? -Sakura asked in interest. She wanted to change the topic...-Are there different versions of people in different worlds?

-That's right, Sakura-san. -Eriol answered, while warmly smiling at her. He was glad that Sakura-san changed the topic...-...Sakura-san, Nadeshiko-san, Syoran-kun, Tomoyo-san, Touya-san and Yukito-san are only some of the known ones.

-Then, is there also different versions of Clow-san and Eriol-kun? -Sakura enthusiastically asked. -Or someone who is similar to you two...?

-...No, I...We are different...-Eriol answered her. -In this multiverse, there is only one of each of us...-Which was good in a way, or reality would have been completely obliterated by now...-...Thought there are more of us in other multiverses...

-"This multiverse"? "Other multiverses"? -Sakura asked, this time in confusion. -There are actually other multiverses?

-Does space have an ending? Similarly there are many dimensions, universes and multiverses. -Eriol explained, as he looked at the everyone around the room. -...Travel between the dimensions and universes can be achieved, while travel between multiverses is unheard of.

-...So, there is a different reality for everything? -Tomoyo suddenly asked, with stars in her eyes. She wanted to video tape Sakura-chan in different kinds of amusing situations~ -Even a silly one~ And a crazy one~ And a cute one~

-Of course there is. -Eriol answered in a serious voice, before making a mischievous face expression. -...There is even a reality where Meiling is the cardcaptor of the "Whoops" cards.

-..."Cardcaptor of the "Whoops" cards"...? Me? -Meilling said in confusion, before noticing Eriol's face expression. -...On second thought, I don't want to know...

_-...So this is why you didn't give me those memories.-Eriol said, in a sad and understanding voice. -...You didn't want to drag me into this and to make me feel guilty about what happened..._

_-...Yes, enough people have already been dragged into this mess.-Clow said, in a remorseful voice. -...I don't want anyone else to suffer because of me..._

Everyone could clearly see how guilty Clow looked,

And how thoughtful looking Eriol became...

_-...This time I am sure that I will die for real. -Clow suddenly said, in an accepting voice. -...You are my reincarnation and if the chaos energy situation ends well..._

_There were a few seconds of silence..._

_-...I already feel like I have two personalities, even if they are pretty much alike! Having a third one would not change much at all! -Eriol suddenly said, in an amused voice. -We will just be "chit-chatting" with one another and pulling magical pranks on everyone around us!_

-HOW CAN YOU TALK SO EASILY ABOUT YOUR OWN DEATH LIKE IT'S SOME KIND OF JOKE?! -Syoran yelled in disbelief, before glaring at Eriol again. -HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND?!

-...Death is a part of life. -Eriol answered him, ignoring his loud tone. He didn't understand why he was so mad...-Why make an issue of something that is inevitable?

_-...Promise me that you will keep this a secret from everyone. Especially Yue... -Clow quietly said, with guilt seeping from his every word. -...I don't know how he would take it if he knew..._

_-...I promise. If anyone found this out, it will be too much for them to take in...-Eriol said, in a guilty and sad voice. -...And, Yue is still..._

-...And yet, he still found out about it...-Eriol mumbled in a guilty voice. Why didn't they notice that he was eavesdropping…?

_-...There is no need for that...-Yue said, in a hurt and distressed voice. -...I have already heard everything... _

Eriol looked at what happened next...

...

Now that he looked at the scene from the spectator view,

He understood just how much he hurt Yue and how deep Yue's loyalty was...

...

He knew that Yue was a moon guardian,

It was in his nature to be deeply loyal...

...

But this much...

…

Then came the memories of Yue after he flew away...

...

It was hard for him to watch...

...

He could see Yue's struggle,

Barely conscious and wobbly on his feet,

Using all his willpower to practically crawl through the mansion...

...

To ask Sakura-san for help...

...

For his sake...

…

-...Eriol-kun, are you alright…?-Sakura worriedly asked, as she noticed him looking conflicted. Was he also looking sad or was it just her imagination...?-...Eriol-kun…?

Suddenly Eriol's portal window disappeared...

-...He just severed my spell...-Yelan said in a thoughtful and slightly confused voice. -Was he affected this much by seeing Yue's memories...?

Yue and Ruby Moon exchanged confused glances,

Wondering why he reacted in such a strange way...

-It looks like he did. -Touya noticed, in a thoughtful voice. -He also seemed like he was on the verge of tears...

-..."On the verge of tears"...? Why? Why would Clow react like that...? -Yue asked, confused and slightly alarmed. He really didn't understand this strange reaction...Or the others' surprised reactions to his perfectly normal questions...Did he really need to explain this...?-...Unlike the sun, the moon can only reflect light so it needs to depend on another, as it revolves around the earth. -Why did he even need to explain this...? -Clow is my creator and former master, who to me as a moon guardian is both the sun and the earth, the same way as Sakura currently is. -He continued, trying not to sound annoyed. Really, was this so hard to understand...? -He should have known that I still revolve around him and that what I did was perfectly normal.

Sakura looked at him in shock,

She couldn't believe what she was hearing...

-...As a fellow moon guardian, I agree with Yue. -Ruby joined the conversation. At least her and Yue had something in common...-As moon guardians this is our nature to revolve around our masters, even former ones like in Yue's case, whose magic we are depended on for existing. -She ignored the looks that she and Yue were getting. Was there something wrong with what she said...? -This is a part of our nature and what our senses tell us.

Yue thankfully nodded at her,

While everyone else looked at them in surprise...

...

Syoran sighed heavily as he wondered how he ended up with these "people",

Which weren't...Normal...Just like Hiiragizawa...

...

Oh, right, they were his creations,

Why would they be normal anyway...?

...

"Normality is so overrated~"


	11. Chapter 11

After watching Yue's memories, Yelan tried to contact Eriol, but to no avail. Instead, she found out that Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun suddenly became linked to her, her magic being shared to them both. Ruby took it hard and almost destroyed the whole place in her rage. She calmed down after it was found out that Eriol was still her master and that he did it to lessen the magical strain on his own body.

It was decided to leave Eriol alone, lying in the magical core of the Li manor, his body gradually absorbing the Yin magic. The Yin magic helped him a lot in containing the chaos energy, but no one knew how long it would last and if they will be able to find another solution in time. Ruby was worried and stayed to watch over her master's body, with Yue often joining her wherever he could, making the two moon guardians bond a lot during that time.

In the meantime, it was decided to search for information on the chaos energy and a way to stop it. Spinel and Yue/Yukito gladly jumped to the task, and together with some Li clan members, flipped the entire Li clan library upside down. Touya and the others often joined them in their search, but no matter how long and hard they searched, they still couldn't find any useful information.

During all of that time they remained in the Li clan manor as guests, as Sakura shared Syoran's room, who, together with Tomoyo, Meiling and Kero, tried to cheer her up as much as they possibly could. Sakura took the last few days especially hard: first the chaos attack, then the countless sudden deaths of innocent people, her friend's sacrifice, the horrible reality that it could become much worse and the feeling of uselessness at not being able to do anything to help. She wasn't as cheerful as she once was, which greatly saddened her friends and family.

...

A few days passed since then,

And now it was the 29th of December...

…

Gray clouds filled the sky,

And it was snowing heavily...

-...Yuki, is there something wrong? -Touya asked him, as they were walking thought the Li manor. -You were looking glum for a while now...

There were a few seconds of silence,

As Yukito registered Touya's question...

-...It's not me...It's Yue...-He quietly answered, his brows furrowed in concern. -...The weather is making him worry... -He said, while seemingly glaring at the depressing looking sky. Which was an understatement...-...He thinks that something bad is about to happen...

-..."Something bad is about to happen"...? -Sakura suddenly asked in a sad voice, as she exited from a nearby room. -Is Eriol-kun going to be okay...?

-...He is going to be okay, Sakura. -Syoran reassured her trying to sound hopeful, as he walked after her. He couldn't bear to see Sakura so sad anymore...-...We can check on him if you want to...

Sakura looked him in the eyes,

Hoping that he was right...

…

Daring to hope that they weren't late...

* * *

A few minutes later,

Everyone were in the magical core hall...

...

Yelan used the communication spell,

But the portal window didn't appear...

-Why didn't that strange window appear...? -Touya said in a confused voice, as he was looking around the place. -...Are you sure that the spell worked...?

-...It worked...-Eriol's calm voice was suddenly heard. -...I just...-He said, as his voice turned sad. -...I just don't want all of you to see me right now...

There was silence for a few seconds...

-...Eriol-kun…? Is there something...W-wrong...? -Sakura asked, in a slightly shaky voice. N-no...T-there should be nothing wrong...R-right...?-...D-did something bad happen...?

She heard Eriol sigh heavily...

-...How is everyone doing...? -Eriol suddenly asked, in an interested and slightly concerned voice. -...I take it that you are all well...?

-...Yes, we are well...-Sakura answered him, confused at his sudden change of topic. Which reminded her...-...Eriol-kun, shouldn't we tell your parents about what happened to you...? -She asked in concern. And why didn't they do this until now...? -...They must be really worried about where you are and how you are doing.

-...There is no need for that. I don't have parents, if you exclude Clow's parents that is. -Eriol told her, before pausing at the concerned gasps he was getting. -...No, they didn't die so don't give me those reactions. They just never existed to begin with. -He calmly explained. -...After the reincarnation spell was cast and we..."Split", Clow teleported to Clow country, while I appeared where he stood moment before. -...It was quite the experience...-...I was alone for a while, before I created Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun and meet Kaho-san. -He said in a slightly melancholic voice. -...They are the only family I as "Hiiragizawa Eriol" ever had...

-...But Clow Reed "died" ages ago...-Yelan said in a thoughtful voice. -...If you appeared right away...What did you do until now...?

-...I slept...-Eriol reminisced, in a quiet and calm voice. He remembered it like it was yesterday...-...Just slept, until the time was right to wake up.

There was silence for a few seconds...

-...Eriol-kun, you...Both you and Clow-san...-Sakura suddenly said in a sad voice. -...For me to become the mistress of the cards, you both sacrificed so much!

-...It's okay, Sakura-san. You don't have to feel bad about it. -Eriol reassured her, in a warm voice. -...I just did what I had to do...-He said as his voice became solemn. For Yue, Cerberos and the cards...For Sakura-san...-...What I choose to do...-He always had a choice...It was always his own decision...No matter the consequences for himself...Speaking of...-...How did your search for information on the chaos energy go...? -He suddenly asked, in an eerily calm voice. -...Did you find another way to get rid of it...?

There was eerie silence,

As a few people got guilty looks...

-...I am sorry, Eriol-kun…-Sakura finally answered in an apologizing voice, as she started to feel useless again. Her friend was hurting and she couldn't help him! -...B-but no matter how hard we searched...W-we couldn't...

-...So, you did not find another solution. -Eriol quietly said, before sighing heavily. So, there was no other choice now...Not anymore...-...I have a request...

There was silence for a few seconds...

-...I want you to kill me...-Eriol suddenly said in a calm and determined voice, while ignoring everyone's shocked gasps. -...I want you to kill me, before I get possessed and kill everyone else.

There was shocked silence...

-...E-Eriol-kun…! H-how can you ask us for something like that?! -Sakura yelled in sadness and shock. -Y-you are our friend! T-there is no way that...!

-The barrier is almost broken...-Eriol interrupted her, his voice sounding grim. -...A few more minutes it will break and I would be possessed by the chaos energy! -His voice started to rise. -AND WHEN THAT HAPPENS I WILL BE FORCED TO KILL YOU ALL!

-N-no! You wouldn't, Eriol-kun! -Sakura yelled, in a desperate and determined voice. -You are not evil! There is no way that you will do something so horrible!

-...Besides, there are currently a lot of strong magicians here. -Yelan added, in a reassuring voice. -So if anything goes wrong we will be ready to stop you.

There was silence for a few seconds...

-...You are wrong...I will do it and you won't be able to stop me when that happens...-Eriol suddenly said, in a grim voice. -Clow's magic within me is already strong and dangerous enough by itself. The chaos energy is stronger and even more dangerous. What's more is that those two magic powers are fundamentally similar to one another. -He informed them, as his voice became sad. -...When I would become possessed they will fuse together, strengthening each other even more... -There was a pause. -...W-when that happens...A-a chance of stopping me will be slim...-There was a pause. -...I-if there would even be a chance to stop me at all...

There were a few seconds of silence...

-...Do you really think that I ever tried to seriously hurt you, Sakura-san...? -Eriol suddenly asked. -When I made all of those dangerous situations, I was really just helping you change the cards. -He said, in a calm voice. -I admit that I did made those tests dangerous, but they were always something that you could overcome, and I could always intervene if something went wrong. -He explained. -...Do you remember the time our class went to the ski resort...?

-...Yes, there was an avalanche and I used the time card and then Firey...Huh...?-Sakura answered before pausing in confusion. Something was wrong...-...Did I actually use Firey…? -She wondered aloud. No, she didn't...She fell unconscious before that...But, then...-...You interfered, didn't you, Eriol-kun...?

She could remember it now,

She was going to fall unconscious,

The time card was going to deactivate,

And she was about to be buried by the avalanche...

...

That was when Eriol-kun intervened,

He helped her when things turned bad...

...

...

The time card had no affect on him...?

-...You know that I can use card based magic, right? -Eriol told, in a serious voice. -It means that I can use all of their powers, even those of the time, erase and void cards. -He explained. The cards also didn't effect him...And if he were to use their power...-...What do you think will happen when I get possessed?!

There were gasps of shock all around the hall...

-Yes, I will use these powers to kill everyone. -Eriol told everyone, in a grim voice. -...And thought me, the cards and guardians could also be possessed and made completely evil...And would use their power to harm and kill everyone. -There was a dramatic pause. -Do you really want that to happen, Sakura-san?

He asked in a serious voice...

-...I-I know that...B-but still...-Sakura said in a shaky voice, as she was on the verge of crying. -...Y-you are my friend, Eriol-kun...I-I can never...I-I can never do that to you...!

Syoran put a hand on her shoulder in reassurance...

-...I should have expected it...-Eriol said in a weary voice, before sighing heavily. They weren't going to kill him, not even when he was going to become a worldwide calamity, because he was their friend...He wasn't sure how to feel about that...-...There is nothing else that I can do then...

Suddenly a big and sharp icicle appeared above his body,

And Eriol was about to impale himself with it thought the heart...

…

Only to have it stopped at the last second by Yelan's fan...

-...Even though I don't know you like Xiaolang and Ying Fa, you are still the reincarnation of our great ancestor. -Yelan explained in no-nonsense voice, as she was continuing to hold the fan in the way of the dangerous icicle. -As the head of the Li family, I can't let you die and especially not in such a tasteless way.

Thee were a few seconds of silence...

-...I can understand your reasoning, but...-Eriol quietly said, before he made more icicles appear above his body. Really, why was everyone acting like this...?! -...It would be way worse if you let me get possessed and kill everyone!

But, before he could impale himself,

He was stopped yet again...!

-...Y-you are Sakura cards now! -Eriol yelled in shock, after seeing the cards move to stop the icicles at the last second. -...W-why are you still...?

He was really confused,

They were originally Clow cards,

But they weren't anymore...

...

They were reborn by Sakura-san's magic...

...

So, why...?

...

Why did they still care about him...?!

-...Please, Eriol-kun, don't try killing yourself! -Sakura begged, as tears started streaming down her face. -Wait until we find a way to save you!

There was the sound of a deep sigh...

-...I...I hope you know what you are doing...-Eriol said in a quiet and resigned voice, as he made the icicles disappear. It was...The end...-...I don't know how long I can...Still...Hold...On...

His voice broke off...

...

Suddenly the E. S. Posthumus - Pompeii song was being heard,

Just as the chaos energy came rushing out of Eriol's body,

And gradually enveloped it as it started to levitate...

…

-What is going on?! -Sakura asked in worry and shock. -Where is this music coming from and what is happening to Eriol-kun's body?

-...I think the song is Clow's doing, even if it's not conscious...-Yue quietly said, as he watched the scene before him in dread. WAS HE GETTING POSSESSED?! THIS COULDN'T BE HAPPENING! -...I don't know what is happening to his body, though...

He said with concern dripping from his voice,

Which started to grow as the seconds went by...

...

Eriol's hair started rapidly growing,

Until it reached his feet...

...

Eriol's robes changed form,

As his staff turned pitch black...

...

When Eriol opened his eyes,

They were blood red,

And cold looking...

...

Black mist was coming out of him,

Rapidly expanding thought the room...

-...What is this hollow feeling...? -Sakura barely managed to say, in a scared voice. -...It's so cold...A-and it's really hard...T-to breath...

A black magical circle appeared under his feet...

-...Eriol's magic circle...-Ruby said in confusion, as she intensively looked at it. Why did it change like this...? -...It's different now...

The sun was on one side while the moon was on another,

And the pentagram symbol was between the two...

-...The moon and the sun symbols are now balanced, because of the Yin magic that we have been imbuing him with...-Yelan answered her, as her face started to darken. -...But the pentagram symbol...And the blackened magical circle...-She said while glaring at it. -...It's because of the chaos energy...

The roof was suddenly erased,

As the sky started to rapidly darken,

While the sun and moon turned blood red...

...

Tomoyo and Meiling suddenly fell to the floor,

Shiny balls of light exited their bodies,

Flew to Eriol's possessed body,

And disappeared inside of it...

-...Tomoyo-chan...! Meiling-chan...! -Sakura yelled in distress, as she ran to her friends' fallen bodies. -...W-what happened to them...?!

-...T-their souls...-Yelan said, in complete horror and shock. H-how could this be possible...? -...T-their souls were forcibly torn out and taken...A-and now...

She paused in shock,

As four identical souls flew by,

And disappeared inside of Eriol's body...

-...I-it's Fudie, Xuehua, Huanglian and Feimei…! -Yelan yelled in anguish, as her horror grew. T-this couldn't be happening...! F-first Meiling and Tomoyo...! A-and now her own daughters...! W-why did they...?! -...E-everyone who doesn't have the gift of magic has their souls forcibly torn out and absorbed!

-...T-this is the highest form of dark magic...-Syoran said in complete horror, as he looked at the unmoving bodies of one of his friends and his cousin. So this is why Hiiragizawa was so fixated on having himself killed...-...H-how can we possibly fight something like that...?

Suddenly as a stream of countless souls appeared,

Which were gradually being absorbed inside of Eriol's possessed body...

-...T-this is horrible...! -Sakura cried out in anguish, as she looked at the disappearing souls in mortification. A-all of these poor people...T-they were all having their souls being...E-eaten...-...I-is Eriol-kun really...?

She paused in shock,

Just as she saw "Eriol" smile at her,

With the most evil and chilling smile she ever saw...

...

An unearthly smile,

The smile of death itself...


	12. Chapter 12

Everyone were struck speechless,

Watching in horror at the evilly grinning "Eriol",

As his body was absorbing the last of the human souls...

-...Hey, Eriol! Get a hold of yourself! -Ruby suddenly yelled with annoyance and sadness in her voice. She couldn't watch her master acting like this...! -This isn't like you to do something this horrible and heartless!

-THAT'S RIGHT, CLOW! -Kereberos yelled in annoyance, as he transformed into his true form. -YOU SHOULD BE BETTER THAN THIS!

-Hey, Hiiragizawa! Snap out of it, already! -Syoran joined in, while trying to ignore his uneasiness. -You are supposed to be a mischievous and annoying idiot! Not this!

For a few moments "Eriol" looked guilty,

Before his expression morphed into a crazed one,

As his staff started to shine in an eerily dark purplish light...

-H-HOOOOOOOOOE! -Sakura yelled in fright and shock, as she suddenly felt herself being pushed to the floor. -...W-what is going on...?! W-why is it so hard to move...?

The cards were worryingly floating by her side,

Seemingly unaffected by the sudden magic...

-...I-it's a magical pressure. -Yelan explained in a thoughtful voice, as she was also pinned to the floor. -...H-he is using gravity magic to press us down...

Syoran grunted in annoyance,

As he tried to resist the gravity magic,

He wasn't going to bow down to anyone,

And especially not to a body possessing parasite!

-...I-is there any way to stop this...? -Touya asked in an serious voice, as he too felt himself being pressed to the floor. -...B-before we are crushed, that is...

He added in annoyance,

As he tried to look around,

His expression became shocked...

...

The guardians were unaffected by the magic!

...

For some reason they could still move,

As they stood still and looked around in distress...

-...We have to stop this...-Spinel quietly and determinately said, as he transformed into his true form. -We have to stop Eriol before it's too late!

The other guardians exchanged determined looks,

Before the four of them flew to "Eriol"s side...

...

But, before they could do anything,

Their wings suddenly disappeared,

And they fell to the floor with a thud...

-...T-that went well...-Syoran suddenly said, in sarcasm and annoyance. Stupid chaos energy! And stupid gravity magic! -...A-any other great ideas...?

He said as he saw the guardians try to stand up,

Who then fell down again as they suddenly felt very weak...

-...N-no! E-Eriol-kun, stop this! D-don't! -Sakura yelled in distress, as she saw that the guardians started to disappear. -...D-DON'T ERASE THEM!

She yelled as loud as she could,

As the guardians were writhing in pain...

…

It hurt so much...

…

It felt as if they were doused in poison,

And then were lit on fire,

Being burned alive...

-...H-hey! S-stop it already! -Touya yelled in rage and worry, as he watched the guardians rapidly disappearing. Not even the annoying Akizuki deserved this! -...C-can't you see that they are hurting?! Will you be able to live with yourself after this?!

He yelled as they continued to disappear,

Until they were almost gone...

...

And then...

...

The spell was broken,

The pressure was gone,

And everyone could move again...

-...I...Can't...-Eriol's distressed voice was heard, as tears started streaming down his face. -...I...Can't...Do...This...Anymore...

-...Eriol-kun…? -Sakura asked in fright and slight hope, as she looked at her friend. Was the chaos energy gone...? -...A-are you alright now...? E-Eriol-kun…?

But Eriol didn't hear her,

He was horrified by what he did...

…

He was possessed by the chaos energy...

...

He couldn't control his own body anymore...

...

It was undeniable...

...

...

But still...

...

He...

...

He absorbed all of those poor people's souls,

Including those of his friends' and their siblings!

...

His former classmates,

Syoran's sisters,

Meiling,

Tomoyo...

...

-...I killed...Them...-Eriol slowly whispered, with deep regret and shock etched in his voice. WHAT HAD HE DONE! -...I killed...Them all...

...

He killed them!

…

Men...

Women...

Children...

Elderly...

...

He killed them all,

And absorbed their souls!

...

He also nearly erased his guardians,

The closest people he had for family!

...

He was...Lucky...?

To have regained control in time...

*Could it even be called Luck in this situation...?

…

If he was even a milisecond late...

-...Y-you would have been gone...-Eriol was said in rising horror, as he looked at the four weakened guardians lying on the floor. -...I-I almost...E-erassed you...A-all...F-from existence...

He almost erased his guardians,

He almost erased his own creations!

-...I-I...I-I...-Eriol shakily said, seemingly ignoring Sakura's pleas. If only he would have committed suicide back then...If only he did it no matter what anyone else said...If he just killed himself as soon as he absorbed the chaos energy...If only he didn't have false hope...This would never have happened...He wouldn't have become a mass murderer...He wouldn't have killed so many...He wouldn't have hurt everyone he cared about...-...I-I never wanted...T-this...

But he couldn't kill himself now,

The murderous spirits won't let him do that,

Not when they found the perfect vessel for their objective...

...

So he had to get far away,

While he was still in control of his body...

...

He had to get away,

Before he hurts and kills anyone else!

-...Eriol-kun…? -Sakura asked in concern, trying really hard to ignore her friends' fallen bodies. -...Are you okay...? Eriol-kun...?

She asked her eerily quiet friend,

Who suddenly teleported away...

...

Silence feel around the hall...

* * *

At the same,

Eriol appeared on top of Everest,

And silently looked at the white snow...

…

Pure white...

...

PURITY and INNOCENCE...

…

The traits he now badly lacked...

...

He could feel the numerous souls inside of him,

People he had killed with his own "hands"...

...

And he could do nothing to help them,

He couldn't bring their souls back to their bodies...

...

-...This is not the time for that...-He sadly reminded himself, as he clenched his fists. -...There is not much time for me left...

He knew what he had to do...

...

Sakura-san and the others,

He had to give them enough time...

...

Enough time to find a way of stopping him...

-...Why did it turn out like this...? -He sadly said, while looking around the place. If only things were different...-...I hope that they can stop me...Hopefully kill me too...

He quietly said,

Before activating his staff,

And starting to recite an incantation...

...

He had to seal himself up,

For as long as he possibly could...


	13. Chapter 13

Two hours later,

Everyone were in the healing room of the Li clan,

Tomoyo's, Meiling's and Syorans sisters' bodies, and the unconscious guardians lay on the beds inside...

-...To think that something like this will happen...-Yelan sadly said, as she guiltily looked at the patients. She should have taken the situation more seriously...-...It's my fault...If I wasn't so careless...

-...Mother, there was nothing we could do to help...-Syoran said in sadness and slight annoyance, as he sat by the eerily quiet Sakura's side. Sakura...How he wanted to see her smile and hear her laughter...-...No one could have expected it to turn out like this...

There was heavy silence for a few seconds...

-...So, what actually happened back then? -Touya suddenly asked, from his place between Yue and Sakura. -The reincarnation was completely possessed, wasn't he? -He thoughtfully said, as he looked between the silent Syoran and Yelan. -...How did he manage to break out of the chaos energy's hold on him...?

There was silence for a few more seconds...

-Clow was the one who created the guardians. -Yelan explained, in a quiet and sad voice. -Like with all of the magician's creations, he poured all of his magic, heart and soul into his imaginations, in order to give them form and bring them to life. -She explained, as she tried not to look at the bodies on the beds. -...Having poured so much of his own being into them, it is physically and mentaly impossible for him to actually kill them...

-...So, even if he's possessed, he can't kill his own creations. -Touya said in a thoughtful voice, as he looked at the unresponding guardians. -...It's also the reason why they were unaffected by that annoying gravity magic, right?

-...Eriol-kun couldn't kill his own family...-Sakura suddenly said, in a quiet and sad voice. -...He managed to break out of the possession because of it...-She added, as she started to look guilty. -...And yet, as the card mistress, I couldn't do anything to help...I couldn't save anyone...-She looked like she was on the verge of tears. -...Not Tomoyo-chan...Not Meiling-chan...Not Eriol-kun...Not Syoran-kun's sisters...Not the guardians...Not my father, Sonomi-san or grandpa...Not any of my classmates and teachers...Not any of the numerous innocent people who had nothing to do with any of this, but still lost their lives...

-It's okay, Sakura...None of this is your fault...-Syoran reassuringly told her, as he gave her a warm hug. They were caught off guard...There was nothing she should feel guilty about...-...You did all you could in that situation...

The hug was taking way too long in Touya's opinion,

The infuriating brat was being way too touchy with his sister lately,

And it was making him so mad that Touya was plotting for the best way to kill him...

-...I am sorry for interrupting, but there is a young magician who is requesting for a meeting with you. -A guard politely said, as he stood at the room entrance. -...Should I invite her in...?

The people in the room exchanged looks...

-...A meeting request...? Now...? -Yelan wondered aloud in slight alarm, before straightening her composure. -...Did she say who she was?

-She called herself Shui Xiannu and said that she is a reincarnation. -The guard said, slightly confused. -...And that you know her as the "Madoushi"...

Everyone in the room fell into awkward silence...

-W-what?! S-she was reincarnated?! -Syoran blurted out in shock, nearly falling out of his chair. To think that the one who nearly killed them not only was reincarnated, but was also at the clan grounds...-...S-she is not going to attack us again, right...?

-**If she tries anything... -**Touya darkly said, with a mad expression on his face. Last time he couldn't do anything, but this time...-...**I will make her regret even setting foot on the Li clan grounds.**

-...You can invite her in. -Yelan told the guard, seemingly ignoring Touya's comment. -I am sure that she didn't come here just for leisure talking.

The guard bowed and left,

Leaving the room in awkward silence...

-...Mother, are you sure that it's the right decision..? -Syoran awkwardly asked, as he tried not to look her in the eyes. -We are already in a bad shape, what if she really plans to attack us and...?

He worriedly said before pausing,

As he noticed the look his mother gave him...

...

She looked like she was starting to get annoyed,

She was scary when she was annoyed...

...

He started getting worried,

But then a guard came into the room,

Followed by a 12 year old looking teenager...

...

Her magic presence felt familiar,

There was no mistaking her identity,

The "Madoushi" was really reincarnated!

-**What do you want?** -Touya said in a mad voice, as he was glaring at her. **If she was going to hurt his sister again...** -**Planning to continue what you started?**

Syoran found himself agreeing with Sakura's brother,

As he took a battle pose and was looking at the newcomer wearily...

...

He also noticed his mother observing her,

As if trying to predict her next move...

-...It's okay everyone, I am certainly sane now. -Shui told them in amusement, as she looked at their reactions. -I am not going to suddenly hypnotize, bind, attack or enclose you in a water sphere.

-Then why did you act like such a maniac after bringing us to your dimension? -Syoran asked, as he started to get annoyed. -Not only did you kidnap us, but you were also demanding us to tell you where Clow Reed was, wouldn't listen to a thing we said and would suddenly lash out in rage and try to kill us!

There was silence for a few seconds...

-...I was imprisoned in a watery dimension for many years, feeling lonely and betrayed...-Shui finally said, in a sad voice. -...Can you really blame me for becoming mad and vengeful...?

Syoran had to admit that she had a point,

Thought it didn't help ease his suspicion of her,

Since she practically kidnapped and nearly killed them all...

-**When did you get reincarnated?** -Touya asked in a mad and suspicious voice, as he went to stand closer to his sister. **-And why did you decide to appear before us now?**

-I was reincarnated a few days ago, on the night of the 25th of December. -Shui told him, in a thoughtful voice. -...Thought I am not sure how or why...

-...The 25th of December...? -Syoran wondered out loud, in a slightly surprised and thoughtful voice. -...Wasn't it the night when Hiiragizawa...?

He suddenly paused,

As if remembering something important...

...

Then he noticed that Shui was intensively watching him...

-...What were you about to say...? Care to finish the sentance...? -She suddenly said, with an unreadble expression on her face. Why did they hide important information from her... -...Speaking of...-She suddenly said. They surely knew what was going on...-...What happened here? What happened to the sky, sun and moon? Why are the non magic people in a magic induced coma? -She asked in a voice, as she looked at the people around the room. -...An**d** wh**e**re **i**s h**e**? -Her face darkened. She was disoriented at the time of her sudden reincarnation, but she could still feel his presence... -**Where is Clow Reed?**

* * *

At the same time,

At an unknown place in England,

Kaho, Akiho and a third person were standing by huge closed doors,

Suddenly the doors opened and Yuna came out of them, looking weary and slightly annoyed...

-...What did they say? -Kaho asked in a serious and concerned voice, as she went up to him. -Are they not willing to help us...?

There was silence for a few seconds...

-...Everything is alright, they gave us permission to join forces with you. -Yuna said in a quiet voice, as he gave Akiho a pat on the head. Wit**h** a co**n**dit**i**on...-...We are to act as reinforcements and assist you in your fight against the chaos energy. -**Those bloodclaat excuses of magicians! How dare they use Akiho like this?!** -...Akiho, Matthew, it's time to leave for Hong Kong...

He suddenly said,

As he tried to hide his rage...

-...Yuna, you know that it's not really my name... -Matthew quietly told him, as he sadly sighed. -...I don't remember anything, not even my actual name...-He sadly said, starting to fell ashamed. -...Only that I am Canadian...

-It's okay, Matthew-san. No one blames you for having amnesia. -Akiho reassured him, with a warm smile on her face. -Isn't that right, Momo-chan?

She told the bunny "toy" that she was holding in her hands...


	14. Chapter 14

A while later,

In another dimension,

A conversation was talking place...

-...I can already feel them trying to break the seal. -Eriol thoughtfully said, before smiling in slight amusement. -...Which would surely take some time, since it's one of the trickiest ones I know...

-...Of course it is, since it took me so long to create and prefect the spell...! -Clow said, in a mock hurt voice. -...No matter how strong your magic is, it would take at least a few hours to break it...-And hopefully give Sakura-san more time to prepare...-...In the meantime, we can discuss important matters...

-...Since, you have some free time right now. -Eriol thoughtfully said. -...It's still a few years before clones Sakura and Syoran will be crossing dimensions, right...?

-...Yes, thought time is flowing differently between the dimensions. -Clow said, in a thoughtful voice. Since he messed it up...Badly...-...So, it's hard to tell how many years it will actually take...-How much time did he have left...?-...Then I will...-He determinately said, as he clenched his fists. Will things return to the way that they were supposed to be...? -...If the dream doesn't end...

Eriol looked at him in concern,

He knew what was coming,

He could feel it...

...

Even thought he was a reincarnation,

Even thought he shouldn't mind it so much...

...

It was still concerning...

...

Everything became so complicated,

All the timelines and the times loops,

All the deaths, cloning and reincarnations...

...

Both the past and the future,

They were intervened so much...

...

All because of his accidental wish that he made in his past life...

...

A wish...

-...I wonder if I could wish for the souls to go back to their bodies. -Eriol suddenly said, in a thoughtful and hopeful voice. If he could bring them back to life...-...Would it even work...? -Considering that his magic was different now...-...And if it would actually work, won't it mess up the multiverse even more?

Of course it will,

Why wouldn't it...?

-...We are such a mess...-Eriol said, in a quiet and slightly melancholic voice. Trying to help, yet making everything even worse...-...Aren't we...?

-...Our magic is unstable and hard to control...-Clow said, in a quiet, pained and guilty voice. -...If only I controlled it better back then, none of this would have ever happened...-He sighed heavily, as he clenched his fists. -...And the multiverse wouldn't be on a verge of breaking down completely...

There was silence for a few seconds...

-...Maybe I should use up all of my magic to revive them instead...-Eriol said, in a quiet and thoughtful voice. -...That way, the Chaos energy will also be gone...

With a price he was willing to pay,

As a magically sustained reincarnation...

...

Speaking of reincarnations...

-...On the 25th of December, right before I absorbed the chaos energy, for a second I had a memory flash about a strange woman. -Eriol suddenly said, in a thoughtful voice. -Ever since then, I can feel a familiar presence, thought all I can remember about the woman is her appearance and the title of "Madoushi"... -He sadly explained. Why couldn't he remember anything else about her...? -...Did we know her...? If so, why don't I have any actual memory of her...?

Was there something wrong with his memory...?

-...It seems that we did, since the title sounds familiar...-Clow said, seemingly deep in thought. Her presence also made him feel sad and guilty...But, why...? -...Thought I also have a hard time remembering anything else about her...

There was silence for a few seconds...

-...It has to do something with the multiverse being broken, isn't it...? -Eriol wearily said, before making a serious face expression. -...We are the ones who altered it, after all...

-...It seems that it is...-Clow said in a weary voice, before his expression turned hopeful. -...But, I am sure that you will remember "Madoushi" when you see her.

-...That would be nice...-Eriol admitted, in a hopeful voice. It would be nice to talk to a fellow reincarnation...After the whole chaos energy situation is dealt with, of course...-...She could also help Sakura-san stop me...

"Hopefully there would be no more casualties" was left unsaid...

-...Yes, that would have been great if that were to happen...-Clow said, in a guilty and hopeful sounding voice. -...Then, something will go right for once...

-...Not if you continue to mope around. -A familiar voice was suddenly heard, as four figures appeared. -...Really, I thought you were stronger than this, Clow!

-...Yue? Cerberus? Ruby Moon? Spinel Sun? What are all of you doing here?! -Clow and Eriol simulately said, in a slightly shocked and panicked voice. -...Don't you know how dangerous it is to appear here right now?! -They yelled at the arrivals, with their' voices getting madder with every word. -ARE YOU TRYING TO RUN STRAIGHT TO YOUR DEATHS?!

They huffed madly,

Before exchanging glances...

-...Yue wasn't kidding when he said that you were similar. -Another familiar voice was suddenly heard, as Meiling appeared. -...You are like different aged copies.

-...They are similar but also different. -Another voice was heard, as Tomoyo appeared. -...Eriol-kun is Eriol-kun. -She added, in a reassuring voice. -...And Clow-san is Clow-san, right?

-...That's how life works. -A third voice was heard, as Fujitaka appeared. -...Even if two people have the same appearance, personality and some past memories...-He explained, in a reassuring voice. -...Their experiences are what makes them different.

Eriol looked at him in amusement,

He was right by what he was saying...

...

But it was different for him and Clow,

Since they now share almost all of each other's past and present memories...

…

They were finally fusing...

-...He really looks similar to us...-Clow said in wonder, as he noticed the similarities between him, Eriol and Fugitaka. -...It's really a shame that he is not one of us, like in the CCS manga version. -He sadly added. -...It would have been nice to sing "karaoke" together just like in one of those "fanfics"...

-...Isn't it fine like this, too? -Fujitaka wondered aloud, ignoring the words he didn't understand. -We can still some time together, even if we are not connected. -He added in amusement, before his expression turned serious. -...For now thought, it would be greatly appreciated to be filled in about the situation we are currently in.

-...We would like to be included in the conversation as well. -A slightly annoyed voice was suddenly heard, as Sonomi appeared. -...Care to brief us on what's going on...? -She said in a no-nonsense voice, as more figures appeared behind her. -...Who you actually are? How are you all connected? And what is going on here...?

There were a few seconds of silence,

As everyone exchanged awkward glances...

…

Suddenly a chuckle was heard...

-...I am glad that I am not normal...-Eriol suddenly said, in an amused voice. -...Or I would have gone insane from all the consciousness that are now residing inside of my mind...

* * *

At the same time...

-...So this is what happened...-Shui said, in a quiet and thoughtful voice. Leave it to Clow to unintentionally mess things up...-...She should have seen this coming...-She sighed heavily. You just can't leave Clow alone without everything "Going to hell", can you...? -...It's just like Clow to mess everything up...

Now there's two Clows,

With one of them in another dimension,

And the other a possessed and deadly reincarnation...

...

The multiverse is broken,

With different timelines and loopholes,

As well as clones running around the place...

...

There's also an insane madman,

Who may or may not be Clow's descendant,

Who really tries to mess everything up even more,

And who may be an evil Yaoguai, a Hundun or a Qiongqi...

...

If nothing changes,

Then...

...

**...THEY_ARE_DOOMED...**

-...It's decided then! -Shui suddenly said, in a voice full of unbreakable determination. -I am going to help you stop the possessed C...Eriol! -She had to call him by his current name, even thought it felt strange...He was a fellow reincarnation, so she had to get used to it...-...So, what are you going to do now...?

She asked while looking between the people in the room,

Until her eyes settled on the depressingly silent Sakura...

...

Was this the same girl she meet before...?

...

She was like a completely different person!

...

This won't do at all,

Especially no now...

...

Not now when any help could increase their chance of survival,

And every wrong move could cost them their lives...

-...Where is the courageous girl who faced me when I was completely mad? -Shui suddenly asked, in a condescending voice. She had to play the bad guy...Which shouldn't be hard for her...-...Where is the determined girl who willingly reentered my dimension so she could save her friends? -Going too soft on her won't help her or anyone else...-...Was the girl I meet before just a fake...?

She said in a mocking voice and waited for a reaction,

Sakura just looked at her without saying a word,

As a few tears started to stream down her face...

-**DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY LITTLE SISTER!** -Touya yelled at her, in an annoyed and mad voice. -**YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH PHYSICAL AND EMOTIONAL PAIN SHE WENT THROUGT! **

-...I-I am not sure that she is just insulting Sakura...-Syoran said, in a quiet and thoughtful voice. -...It feels like she is trying to do something...

Touya just looked at him like he became mad...

-...So, Sakura, are you just going to sit around here, feeling sorry for yourself? -Shui said, ignoring the exchange. -...Or are you going to fight to save your friends? -She had to push it further...-...Are you going to just give up? -She has to make her understand...-...Are you just going to watch everyone you love die...?

There was silence for a few seconds,

As Sakura's eyes widened in realization...

-...I...I am going to fight! I am going to save everyone! -Sakura finally said, in a determined voice. -... I am going to save Eriol-kun, Tomoyo-chan, Meiling-chan, Otou-san, Ji-san, Sonomi-san, Rika-chan, Naoko-chan, Chiharu-chan, Takashi-kun, Fenren-san, Feimei-san, Fuutie-san and Shiefa-san! I am going to save all the teachers and students in my school! I am going to save everyone in Tomoeda! And I am going to save everyone else around the world who had their souls taken! -She stood up and unsealed her star staff, as the Sakura cards started hovering around her. -...I swear this, as the mistress of the cards!

There was silence for a few seconds...

-Well said, Ying Fa. -Shui said in a proud voice, as she smiled warmly. -That's the girl who I admire for standing up for those she cares about.


	15. Chapter 15

Three hours later,

In the Li clan training hall...

-...Good job, Ying Fa. Your reflexes improved. -Shui said in a proud voice, as Sakura stopped her attack with the shield card. -...But, do you think that you can withstand this?

She arrogantly said while making a huge wave and sending it toward Sakura...

-...I-I won't give up! -Sakura determinately said, as she reinforced the shield with her magic. -...I-I will never give up! I will make sure that everything will definitely be alright!

She will become stronger!

And she will save her friends!

-...Not bad. Your defensive capabilities improved as well. -Shui said in a proud voice while stopping the attack, before her expression switched to amusement. -...But, do you really think that you can beat me just by defending...? -The water from the nearby river floated to the already huge wave and fused with it. -You have to attack me back if you want to have any chance of winning!

-Don't give up, Sakura! -Syoran encouraged her, as he stood a few feet away from them. -...I know that you can do it!

Sakura gave him a thankful smile,

Before turning back to the battle...

-Icey, don't let the wave get any bigger! -She commanded while activating the cards, as the wave got bigger. -Firey, attack the wave! Windy, assist Firey!

Seconds later the wave was frozen and then evaporated...

-...Nice coordination too. -Shui proudly said, as she saw Sakura's work. Thought, it requires some improving...-...You are learning fast, Ying Fa.

Sakura was happy to be praised by Shui,

But also felt guilty for evaporating a part of the river...

...

-...I can't leave it like this...-Sakura said in a quiet voice, before taking out two cards. -...Watery, Rain, refill the river!

She commanded,

And soon the river started to refill...

...

In the meantime,

Near the training hall exit...

-...The other clans were told about the current development, and encouraged to be on guard. -Yelan said, in a serious voice. -The barrier around the clan was reinforced to withstand an onslaught. -Which should buy them some time, in case of an attack...-...The clan mages were also sent to scour the city, watch over the unconscious civilians and defend them in case of an assault.

-Do you think that this would be enough...? -Touya asked in a serious voice, as he shot a glance in Sakura's direction to see how she was doing. -...You can't really believe that this will be enough?

-...Of course it won't...-Yelan wearily said, as she sighed deeply. It would just be wishful thinking...-...But, there is nothing else that we can currently do, except to wait for any future developments...

There was silence for a few seconds,

When suddenly clicking sounds were heard...

-IT'S AN EMERGENCY! -A guard yelled in alarm, as he ran into the hall. -THE CITY IS UNDER ATTACK BY SOME UNKNOWN SHADOW CREATURES!

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing,

And turned to the guard in shock...

-...Shadow creatures...? -Yelan said, as she was the first one to recover from her shock. -...Do you know what they are or how they got there...?

-WE HAVE NO IDEA! -The guard answered, still yelling in alarm. -THEY JUST APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE AND STARTED ATTACKING!

Sakura ran to them followed by Syoran and Shui,

She couldn't believe that the city was under attack…

...

And so soon too,

Would everyone be alright?

-IT'S AN EMERGENCY! -Another guard yelled, as he ran into the hall. -WE ARE UNDER ATTACK BY UNKNOWN SHADOW CREATURES!

He yelled just as a sound of something breaking was heard,

Prompting everyone to run outside in alarm...

...

Only to see that the barrier was destroyed,

And numerous shadow creatures started to pour in...

-NO! -Sakura yelled out in horror, before determinately taking out a card. -...Envelop my legs and give me speed, Dash!

She activated the card and dashed to the direction of the healing rooms,

Completely ignoring the worried yells behind her...

...

She couldn't believe that this was happening!

...

It was only a few hours after Eriol-kun became possessed,

And now some creepy shadow creatures were attacking everyone!

...

Her friends were in a coma!

And her guardians were unconscious!

...

They all were in danger!

She had to save them before it was too late!

-Firey, Watery, Windy, Earthy! -Sakura commanded, as she activated the cards. -...Destroy the shadow creatures that are blocking my path!

Seconds later the cards started burning, drowning, crashing and piercing the shadow creatures,

Which Sakura completely ignored as she continued her frantic dash,

Not even noticing the sudden decays around the place...

...

She had to reach her friends!

She couldn't let them die!

She won't...!

-...Hoe...? Kero-chan...? Yue-san...? Spinel-san...? Ruby-san...? -Sakura said in surprise, upon reaching the healing rooms. -...You finally woke up...?

She looked at the awakened guardians in surprise,

As they were killing the shadow creatures that managed to get inside...

...

She was afraid that she won't be able to reach them in time,

And they will be killed while in their unconscious state...

...

They were conscious now,

Unlike the others...

...

-...Oh, so you have finally awoken. -Syoran said as he entered the room, followed by an eerily quiet Shui. -...You got so lazy that you couldn't wake up, stuffed animal...?

-I AM NOT A STUFFED ANIMAL, YOU BRAT! -Kereberos yelled, as he burned the last shadow creature. -AND I WASN'T JUST SLEEPING! ALL OF US WERE...!

-Inside of Clow's mind, at an important meeting. -Yue continued for him, as he started walking to them from the other end of the room. -...By using our magical link.

-What was this meeting about...? -Touya asked in a serious and thoughtful voice, as he entered the room. -...It has something to do with the current situation, isn't it...?

-Bingo! You are so smart Touya! -Ruby said in a cheery voice, as she was also walking to them from another corner of the room. -...We also meet this "Clow" person! It was so strange! -She added, in amused and slightly surprised voice. -He looked just like an older Eriol! And acted similar to him! And they ended each other's sentences!

-Clow Reed is a past life, Eriol Hiiragizawa is a reincarnation. -Shui said in a thoughtful voice, as she walked to them. -Is it so surprising that they are similar...?

There was silence for a few seconds...

-...Who are you...? And how do you know about this...? -Kereberos suspiciously asked, as he started intensively watching her. Something about her rubbed him the wrong way...-...Wait, aren't you the one who attacked Sakura?! -He said, as his confusion turned to rage. -**WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ANYWAY?!**

-Don't talk to her like that, Kero-chan! -Sakura scolded him, in a stern voice. -Shui-san is our new friend and ally!

-But, Sakuuuuura! Don't you remember what she did...? -Kereberos told her, in a shocked and slightly whiny voice. -She almost killed us all!

-Kero-chan! That's in the past now! -Sakura told him, still in a stern voice. -We are in enough trouble, so we need to get as much help as we can!

-But, Sakuuura! We can't trust her! -Kereberos told her, his voice suddenly turning serious. -What if she is just acting and...!

-...As Ruby informed you, both Eriol and Clow were there with us. -Spinel said in his usual calm voice, as he ignored the exchange. -...Along with them, there was Tomoyo, Meiling, Syoran's sisters, Sakura's father, Sakura's classmates and Tomoyo's mother...-Practically everyone they knew, who had their' souls forcefully taken from them...-...They wanted answers and they deserved to know. So, Eriol told them about us and about what is really going on...

* * *

_Twenty minutes ago..._

_-...And that is how we found our self in this situation...-Eriol said, in a serious voice, as he looked at the people around him. -...Do you have any questions...?_

_The "room" was enveloped in silence..._

_-...You went thought all this...-Sonomi slowly and quietly said, as she looked at Tomoyo. -...And never thought about telling me?_

_-...I am sorry, mother...-Tomoyo apologized with a guilty voice, as she tried to not look her mother in the eyes. -...I shouldn't have hid it from you. I should have told you about it...-She then looked around at her friends. -...I should have told you all..._

_-...It's fine. It's not like we would have believed you even if you did tell us. This story is even crazier than one of Takashi's lies! -Chiharu reassured her, in an amused voice. -...A set of magical cards that can even change the weather, stop time and create living beings? Sakura-chan having to recapture and then transform them, thus becoming their mistress? One of our classmates being a heir to a magical clan, with the other being a reincarnation of a powerful sorcerer? Random teens and stuffed animals turning out to be magical creations? -She chuckled amusingly, as she looked at the people around the "room". -...Who in their right mind would believe this crazy story? And without any proof at that?_

_Tomoyo looked at her with a shocked expression,_

_As Chiharu smiled in amusement,_

_Before starting to laugh..._

_..._

_She was soon joined by others,_

_And the "room" was filled with laugher..._

_..._

_-**DAMN IT! DAMN IT ALL!** -Eriol suddenly yelled, as his face expression turned livid. -**WHY DID IT HAVE TO HAPPEN NOW?!**_

_There was eerie and shocked silence for a few seconds,_

_As Clow looked in his direction in surprise,_

_Which soon turned to understanding..._

_-...They are using out creation magic, aren't they...? -Clow finally said, in a serious and weary voice. -...**I**t's f**o**r som**e**thin**g** horr**i**ble, i**s**n't it...**?**_

_He said while his face darkened..._

_...Thos**e** are c**h**aos c**r**eatu**r**es th**a**t the**y** have **c**reat**e**d...-Eriol seriously said, barely containing his rage. -...E**v**er**y**th**i**ng **t**he**y** to**u**ch **s**ta**r**ts **t**o ra**p**id**l**y r**o**t a**w**ay**!**_

T_he "room" was enveloped in shocked chaos..._

_-...You have to go back. -Clow commanded the guardians, in a serious and alarmed voice. -YOU HAVE TO GO BACK RIGHT NOW!_

* * *

Returning to the present...

-...Before we went back, Eriol told us of a way to stop the chaos energy. -Ruby said, in a serious voice. -...He told us that the chaos energy will disappear if we make him deplete his magic...-Somehow, it felt horribly wrong...-...When that happens, the souls would be able to return to their bodies...

The room was enveloped in awkward silence,

As Sakura, Yelan, Touya and Shui thought about what they just heard...

...

While Yue was concerned...

...

There was something horribly wrong about all this...

...

Which was reinforced by he fact that "Eriol"s smile looked forced at the time,

And it seemed that "Clow" was giving him concerned and apologized glances...

...

He didn't like it,

He didn't like it at all...

...

It felt foreboding...


	16. Chapter 16

Moments later...

-...HOOOOOOE! -Sakura suddenly yelled in shock, as she jumped up in realization. -THOSE SHADOW CREATURES CAN ROT AWAY EVERYTHING THEY TOUCH?!

-...Yes, that's what Eriol told us...- Spinel said in a calm voice, seemingly unaffected by her yelling. -...Didn't you notice it as you ran here...?

Sakura looked to be deep in though,

Before quietly looking up...

-...I, uh...Seem to have completely ignored it...-Sakura answered, in a sheepish voice. -...I was so afraid of you all being killed, that nothing else mattered to me...

She sadly added...

-It's okay, Sakura. -Syoran reassured her, as he looked at her in determination. -...No one is going to die, not if I can help it. I promise you this.

-...B-but, Syoran-kun. W-what if you die? -Sakura sadly said, her eyes starting to glister with tears. -...I-I already lost so many...I-I can't lose you too...

-...Oh, Sakura...-Syoran said in a reassuring voice, as he took her now shaking hands in his. -It's going to be okay. "Everything is going to be alright", right?

The room was enveloped in silence,

As the two just stood and looked at each other...

-...We should just check how things are going outside...-Spinel suggested in a calm voice, interupting their moment. -...Then, we could decide what to do next...

-This seems to be the best course of action. -Yue agreed in a similarly calm voice, before turning to Sakura. -...You should brace yourself, mistress. What you will see won't be a pretty sigh...

-...I-I will be fine...-Sakura said in a slightly unsure voice, as she braced herself for what was to come. -...L-let's just do it!

She said while opening the door to the healing rooms,

And looked outside only to be frozen up in shock...

-...W-what happened here...? -Sakura said, in sadness and shock. -...Why is everything looks so dead...?

The buildings looked like they were gnawed on,

And the fauna in the area looked dead...

...

There were numerous shadow creatures in every direction,

The Li clan members were struggling in fighting them,

While getting their arms and legs rotted away,

And still seemingly unable to destroy them...

-...I don't understand this, why can't the Li clan members destroy those shadow creatures...? -Sakura said, in a confused and fearful voice. -When I used the cards, I saw that they could be destroyed. I also saw Yue-san, Kero-chan, Ruby-san and Spinel-san being able to destroy them. -She wondered aloud. -...So, why...?

-It seems like only the cards and the guardians can actually destroy them. -Shui thoughtfully said, as she looked at the scene before her. -...It probably has something to do with them being Clow's creations...

And it must be one of the reasons why Clow wanted them to wake up so badly...

-So, if we won't do anything... -Sakura said in an anguished voice, as she looked around. -...T-they will all die a horrible death...? -No...She won't let that happen...She couldn't let that happen...! She couldn't! -I will fight! I won't let anyone else be hurt! -She said in determination, as she took out a card. -Protect this place and everyone inside of it, SHIELD!

Seconds later, a shield was created around the building,

As Sakura took out more cards and ran out into the fray...

-SAKURA, WAIT! -Syoran frantically yelled, as he ran after her. -IT'S DANGEROUS TO GO OUT THERE ALONE!

-HEY, KAIJU! -Touya yelled in slight rage and annoyance, as he ran after them. -DON'T YOU THINK THAT I AM FINE WITH YOU RUNNING OFF LIKE THIS!

-WAIT FOR ME, SAKURA! BRAT! -Kereberos yelled, as he flew after them. -DON'T THINK THAT YOU CAN GO OUT THERE WITHOUT ME!

-WAIT FOR ME, TO-YA! -Ruby yelled in annoyance, as she flew after them. -YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY FROM ME~

-...They are so loud...-Spinel said in a calm voice, as he looked at the Kereberos' and Ruby's retreating forms. -...We should just go after them...

-...Let's...-Yue answered him in a calm voice, before staring to fly after them together with Spinel. -...Who knows what trouble they will get into if we are not with them...

There was silence for a few seconds...

-...Everyone is so eager to go out and fight...-Shui said in a quiet voice, as she went after them. -...I really hope that it won't be for naught...

* * *

More than a hour later,

Everyone were still fighting the shadow creatures...

-This is so annoying! -Ruby Moon yelled in annoyance, as she blasted a shadow creature. -...**N**o mat**t**er ho**w** many **o**f the**m** we ki**l**l, mor**e** and o**f** them **a**ppea**r**! -A shadow creature appeared in place of the last one and Ruby Moon blasted it in rage, only to have another one appear in it's place. -**ARGG! THOSE STUPID THINGS! -**She continued as her annoyance turned to rage, while blasting every shadow creature she laid eyes on. -**WHEN WILL THEY FINALLY DIE?!**

-Calm down, Ruby Moon. -Yue said in an eerily calm voice, as he blasted a shadow creature. -Your rage won't help the situation.

-But you have to admit, Yue. -Kereberos said in an annoyed voice, as he blasted a shadow creature. -...This is starting to get really repetitive.

Suddenly the shadow creatures stopped attacking...

-...You shouldn't have said that...-Spinel said in a calm and slightly annoyed voice, as he observed the situation. -...I fear that things just turned worse...

The shadow creatures started to fuse together,

As the Two Steps From Hell - Moving Mountains song was suddenly heard...

-**...REALLY...?! IS THIS REALLY HAPPENING RIGHT NOW...?!** -Ruby said in shock and annoyance, as she watched the merging. -**AND WHAT IS WITH THE DRAMATIC MUSIC, AGAIN?!**

Suddenly everything became darker,

And the reason for it was...

-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOE! -Sakura yelled in shock, as she saw the huge creature looming over her. -IT'S A HUGE DRAGON-FISH-SNAKE THING!

-...It seems to be 70 meters height...-Yue calmly noted, seemingly unaffected by the current situation. -...Even bigger that the blue whale...

-...It sure is bigger than the blue whale...-Spinel calmly contributed, also seemingly unaffected by the the current situation. -...But, it's still smaller than the Argentinosaurus, Puertasaurus and Patagotitan...

**-CAN YOU TWO STOP GAWKING AND THINK ABOUT HOW TO DESTROY THIS THING?!** -Ruby yelled in annoyance and rising rage, as she attacked the shadow dragon with her crystals which didn't seem to affect it at all. -**WHAT THE HECK IS THIS THING MADE OF?!**

-**L**E**T **M**E **T**R**Y**!** -Kereberos yelled in rising rage, as he started to attack it with his flame which didn't even faze it. -**WHAT IS IT WITH THIS THING?! MY ATTACK WAS COMPLETELY BLOCKED!**

There was silence for a few seconds...

-...It seems to have a powerful magical barrier around it...-Yelan thoughtfully said, as she went to them. -...No attack will work until we destroy it.

-...Is there any way to do that...? -Touya asked her in a worried and thoughtful voice, already fearing for the worst. -...We are lucky that it's still docile...If it were to...

He started saying before being interrupted,

By a sudden huge magical beam being sent their way...!

-NO, YOU DON'T! -Shui yelled as she made a huge water barrier appear above the area, blocking the incoming attack. **-I WON'T LET YOU DESTROY THIS PLACE!**

She was pouring all of her magical power into maintaining the barrier,

And was shocked to notice feeling weaker with every second that went by...

...

She was also having problems with breathing...

…

But, why was she feeling like this...?

Has this something to do with her sudden reincarnation...?

...

If so...

...

Then...

...

THAT SUICIDAL IDIOT...!

...

-Oh, no! -Sakura suddenly yelled in alarm, as she saw the barrier starting to evaporate. She couldn't let the barrier get destroyed! If it did, all of them would probably die! -Create more water so Shui can maintain her barrier, WATERY!

The card was activated seconds later,

And started to rapidly create more water,

Which was then fused with the water in Shui's barrier...

...

But it wasn't enough,

The attack was just too powerful...

...

The water barrier evaporated,

And the lethal attack went through...


	17. Chapter 17

There was awkward silence,

As the deadly attack never came...

...

-...We are...Still alive...? -Touya said in confusion while looking around, to see that everything was frozen in place. -...What is going on here...?

-...It's time magic...-Yelan answered in a serious voice, as she looked around as well. -Someone stopped time right as the attack was about to hit us.

-...But who would do this...? -Syoran wondered aloud, as he also looked around. -Stopping time on such a huge scale while also making it exclude specific people...-He thoughtfully said. -...It would require a huge amount of magic power, as well as concentration...-His face suddenly darkened. -...And probably life...

There was silence for a few seconds...

-I am glad that we made it in time. -A relieved voice was heard, as Kaho appeared behind them. -If we were only a moment late...

-...There is no time for a chat right now. -A serious male voice was heard, as Yuna could be seen using time magic with his clock. -I can't stop time around the whole world for too long...-He explained, trying hard not to break his concentration. -...You have to kill the chaos monster...Now!

-...I am on it...-A quiet voice was heard, as Mathew appeared and bashed the monster's barrier, hard. -...This should help you in killing it...-He said while putting as much magic as he could into the attack, breaking the barrier completely which also somehow disintegrated the time stopped attack. -...T-The rest is up to you...

-The barrier is broken! -Yelan said in a serious voice, as she readied her fan. -It's time to fuse our magic and destroy this malicious demon!

A few glances were sent her way,

Before the guardians, Sakura and Syoran nodded in determination..-Firey! Watery! Thunder! Shot! -Sakura commanded, while taking out the four cards and taping them with her staff. -Coordinate your attacks on this monster!

-Raitei Shourai! Kashin Shourai! -Syoran yelled, as he tapped the talismans with his sword.

-Let's see you counter this!- Kereberos yelled as he and Spinel used their fire attacks on the monster, while Yue and Ruby used their icicle attacks.

-...I hope that this will be enough...-Yelan thoughtfully said, as she sent a huge magical beam attack from her fan.

Seconds later all the attacks reached the chaos monster,

And an explosion of bright light followed,

Blinding everyone around...

...

For a minute or two everyone were frozen in place,

As the light started to slowly dim,

Until it was completely gone...

...

There was no trace of the monster...

-...I-I am glad that this is over with...-Yuna gratefully and slightly wearily said, as he stopped the time magic around the world. -...I feel like I just lost a few years of my life...

Suddenly Shui fell to the ground,

Completely losing consciousness...

-Shui-san! -Sakura yelled in fright, as she ran up to check on her. -Shui-san?! What's wrong with you, Shui-san?!

-It seems that her body shut down due to magic depletion...-Syoran thoughtfully said as he walked to study Shui, before his expression switched to confusion. -...But, how can her magic be depleted...? Shouldn't she have a lot more of it...? Could it actually be something else...? What could it be...?

He wondered aloud,

Unsure of what to do...

-...Let's take her to safety for now...-Matthew said in a quiet voice, as he walked up to them and took the unconscious Shui in his arms. -...Can you show me the way to the clan's healing chambers...?

He asked while looking between the concerned teens...

-...I will show you the way. -Syoran said in a quiet and slightly thoughtful voice, as he started going in the direction of the healing rooms. -...Follow me.  
Seconds later he, Sakura and Matthew were walking towards the healing rooms...

...

At the same time an almost unnoticeable exchange was taking place...

...

As the guardians glared at Momo,

Yuna looked at the guardians and then at Momo,

Yelan looked between the guardians, Momo and Yuna,

The guardians and Yelan looked at Yuna while he looked between them,

Yuna sighed and looked at Akiho,

Yelan and the guardians looked at Akiho,

Then they looked at Yuna who sighed deeply,

Then all six of them nodded in understanding...

...

Touya noticed the short exchange,

And started to wonder what was actually going on...

* * *

At the same time,

Inside of Eriol's "mind"...

...

Eriol and Clow were standing before a big magical window,

Watching at how things have just transpired at the Li clan...

-...They are okay...-Eriol said in relief, as he let out the breath he didn't know that he was holding. -...They managed to survive...-He said as he became sadder. -...I don't know what I would have done if they died because of...

-Us...I am as guilty as you are, if not more...-Clow interrupted in a sad voice, as he looked at Eriol with a guilty expression on his face. -...I was the one who started it, after all...

-...Shui fell unconscious, though...-Eriol sadly said, before making a guilty face expression. -...Even as a reincarnation, I still bring her nothing but problems...

-...Both of us are...-Clow sadly said, also making a guilty face expression. -...It seems that it's our fate, to unintentionally cause problems to others...

There was silence for a few seconds...

-...You know, this Matthew person...-Eriol suddenly said in a thoughtful voice, as he looked at the person in question. -He does not feel like he is from this world or even this multiverse...

-...He must be from another multiverse entirely...-Clow thoughtfully said, also looking at the person in question. -...He seems to be from that Hetalia place you were at a while ago...

Eriol looked at him in confusion...

-...Oh! Now I remember...! -Eriol said, in surprise. -...With everything that went down recently, I completely forgot about it...-He mumbled, in a sheepish voice. -So, the portal sucked him in too...It also seems like he lost his memory...-He sighed deeply. -..Why do I always seem to draw other people into my problems...?

-...And you think that angsting all the time will help...? -Suddenly a female voice was heard, as Shui appeared. -...Interesting place you have here...-She said while looking around in interest, before shifting her attention to glare at the two people before her with a serious and slightly mad expression on her face. -...WE NEED TO TALK.** NOW.**


	18. Chapter 18

Some time later,

Near the Li clan meeting room...

-H-hello! M-my name is Shinomoto Akiho! -Akiho shyly said while bowing, as she was still holding Momo in her hands. -...I-it's nice to meet you!

-Nice to meet you, Akiho-chan. -Sakura told her in a welcoming voice, as she gave her a light bow. -My name is Kinomoto Sakura. I hope we could be friends!

-Welcome to the Li clan, Shinomoto. -Syoran said in a calm voice, as he was secretly thoughtfully studying her. The way his mother suddenly left with Kaito was suspicious. -My name is Li Syoran. Glad to make your acquaintance.

None of them noticed the guardians looking at Momo,

Thoughtfully studying her up and down...

-...My name is Matthew D Williams...-Matthew said in a quiet voice, before pausing in sadness. If only he could remember anything else about himself...-...I have a mastery of defensive magic: I can break magical barriers, conceal others' presences, resist different kinds of magic and create an unbreakable barrier on one person of my choosing... -He explained still in a quiet voice, before bowing lightly. -...I am glad to make your acquaintance...And hope to be of help...

Sakura and Syoran turned to welcome him too,

As Touya was standing around and ignoring everything around him...

...

He was glaring at the door that Yelan and Yuna went through a few minutes ago,

Wondering what was so important that they didn't want anyone else to know about it...

...

What were they hiding...?!

* * *

At the same time,

Inside of Eriol's "mind",

It was eerily and awkwardly quiet...

-...Well, now that Shui went back...-Clow quietly said, looking concerned and slightly guilty. -...What do you suppose we should do...?

There was silence for a few seconds...

-...I didn't think that she would be this mad...-Eriol quietly said, as he sighed heavily. -...Are we really that oblivious and suicidal...?

* * *

_Some time ago..._

_-**...WHAT IN TIANSHENS NAME IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?!** -Shui was yelling in outrage, as she glared between Clow and Eriol. -**...FAKING YOUR OWN DEATH! TELEPORTING TIAN KNOWS WHERE! -**She yelled as she shifted a death glare at Clow.** -YOU THOUGHT THAT IT WOULD BE OKAY TO PLAY WITH PEOPLE'S FEELINGS LIKE THAT?!** -Really, what a jerk! And he doesn't even see it as such! -**...AND YOU!** -She shifted a death glare at Eriol. -**...YOU REALLY THINK** **THAT YOU DYING DUE TO MAGIC DEPLETION, EVEN IF IT'S TO SAVE THE WORLD, WOULD MAKE EVERYONE HAPPY?! DO YOU?!**_

_She yelled some more,_

_ Her voice vibrating thought the "chamber"..._

_..._

_There was uncomfortable silence for a few seconds..._

_-...Why did you two have to be so suicidal and oblivious...? -Shui said in an exasperated voice, before sighing heavily. -...Really, what is wrong with you...?_

* * *

Eriol sighed heavily,

He was doing it a lot recently...

...

If Shui reacted like that to his "thanos gambit",

He shuddered to think how everyone else would if they knew...

...

They won't leave him alone,

And would probably start tailing him everywhere...

...

*If he survives that is...

...

-...It's not like there is much of a choice. -Clow suddenly said, in a reassuring voice. -It's either this...-He made a grave face expression. -Or everyone dying and their souls being absorbed...

-...They still won't accept it...-Eriol said in a quiet voice, as he looked into the portal window. -Even if there is no other way, they would never accept it.

There was silence for a few seconds,

As both Clow and Eriol thought about everyone's reactions...

...

Suddenly both of them felt a malevolent presence,

Which made them freeze up in horror...

...

Eriol sighed heavily...

-...Why now...? -Eriol asked out loud, sounding depressed. -...Why did the seal had to be broken now...? Why so recently after the last attack...?

-...Everything keeps going from bad to worse. -Clow said also sounding depressed, as he looked into the portal window. -...I hope that they are ready for what is to come.

The two exchanged understanding glances,

Thinking about what they had to do in the future...

-...I wonder who will die first. -Eriol and Clow simultaneously said, in an eerily calm voice. -...Would it be you, or would it be me...? -The two closed their eyes, before opening them with a look of resignation on their faces. -...Or would it be us both...?


	19. Chapter 19

Suddenly an ominous presence was felt all around the place,

Just as "Audimachine-Danuvius" was suddenly heard...

...

The sky started to redden,

And it was suddenly hard to breath...

...

As if the air itself was rapidly deteriorating...

-...R-really? Right now? -Syoran suddenly asked, as he clutched his sword in annoyance. -It wasn't even three hours since we killed that stupid monster!

-And there's dramatic music again. -Touya pointed out, in a thoughtful voice. -Chaos "Hiiragizawa" (Or whoever he is right now) must be on his way here.

-Eriol-kun is? -Sakura said in slight surprise, before activating her staff and looking around in determination. -This time I will save him for sure!

-Be on your guard. -Yelan told them in an alarmed and serious voice, as she exited the meeting room together with Yuna and readied her fan. -There is no telling what could happen.

-...I will make the barrier spell ready...-Matthew quietly said as he took out his hockey stick, making it shine in a white light. -...Just in case something does happen...

-...I will am also ready to use time magic at a moment notice. -Yuna said in a serious voice, as he readied his clock. -Though, I am not sure how much help it would be. -He said, before looking at Akiho. -Akiho, you should go hide in the healing rooms. -There was no way that he would let her get hurt. -I will explain to the elders later.

She looked at him in slight shame,

And ran to the healing rooms seconds later...

-Brother, you should go hide somewhere as well. -Sakura worryingly said, as she looked at Touya. -You have magical power, but not enough to defend yourself with.

-It's okay kaiju, your older brother is not that weak. -Touya said in an assuring voice, as he took a battle pose. -I will remain here and make sure that no one dies!

-I will also remain here. -Kaho said in a voice, as she looked at the sky in determination. -Even if my offensive magic is weak, I will help you save Eriol!

The guardians were unusually quiet,

As they exchanged glances and readied themselves for battle...

...

A few seconds later a huge purple vortex appeared in the sky,

With "Eriol" emerging out of it with an eerily evil smile on his face...

...

Something felt horribly wrong about his appearance,

As the chaos magic was dangerously seeping out of his body...

...

Killing off everything it touched...

-...This does not bode well...-Touya said in a thoughtful voice, as he glared at "Eriol". -You will die if you get touched by that "magic".

-It should be fine as long as we are careful. -Yelan said in a thoughtful voice as she used a ranged magic attack on "Eriol", which started to dissipate as it touched the chaos energy. -Getting close is out of the question, but we should be fine as long as we keep our distance. -She said in a serious voice as a part of the attack reached it's mark, but didn't seem like it had much effect.-...And pour much more magic into our attacks.

Momentarily a magical circle appeared under "Eriol",

As numerous figures appeared in the sky before him...

...

They were completely shadowed,

But their silhouettes were strikingly familiar...

-...Cha**o**s gu**a**rdi**a**ns. -Yue suddenly said in an eerily quiet voice, as he glared at the shadowed figures. -...**They are our ludicrous, worthless and aggravating doppelgangers...!**

Everyone looked at Yue in shock,

Surprised to see him this mad...

-...I **a**gre**e** wit**h** Yue. -Ruby suddenly said in a mad and annoyed voice, as she also glared at the shadowed figures. -**The fact that Eriol (Even if he's possessed) made those things to replace us makes me boil in rage!**

-A**s** if Sup**p**i and **R**uby re**p**lacin**g** us was**n**'t eno**u**gh...-Kereberus said in rising annoyance, as he glared at the shadowed figures as well. -**NOW WE HAVE SOME STUPID SHADOWS!**

-I als**o** find i**t** high**l**y inf**u**riati**n**g, but th**e**re is n**o** time** f**or thi**s** righ**t** now. -Spinel said in an eerily calm voice, as he looked between his fellow guardians, the chaos guardians and "Eriol". -...You all remember about our objective, right...?

The four guardians exchanged glances,

Before thoughtfully looking at "Eriol"...

-**WhAtEvEr YoU aRe PlAnNiNg, It WiLl FaIl**. -"Eriol" suddenly said in a mocking voice, as they cockily looked at the guardians. -**ThIs BoDy Is FiNaLlY oUrS...**-They evilly grinned. -**aNd We WiLl HaVe OuR rEvEnGe! -**Their voice eerily echoed, as the chaos guardians began their attack. -**AlL oF yOu ArE gOiNg To DiE hErE! wE aRe GoInG tO TeAr YoU pIeCe By PiEcE!**

* * *

_A few minutes before,_

_Inside of Eriol's "mind"..._

_..._

_The seal was shattering,_

_As the chaos energy began pouring inside..._

_-...I can't stay here for any longer...-Clow said in a quiet voice, as he started to "disappear". -...Take care...Hopefully...Everything...Will..._

_He said right before "disappearing",_

_Leaving Eriol alone in the growing darkness..._

_-...This is even worse that before...-Eriol quietly said as the chaos energy started to surround him, encasing him in a shadow sphere. -_ _...I am sorry...Everyone..._ _-He weakly said, as it was hard to stay conscious. -_ _._ _...I fear...That...This...Time...I won't...Be...Able...To...Sto..._

_Then there was silence..._


	20. Chapter 20

An unknown time later,

The battle with the chaos guardians continued...

-Pour a current of water on our enemies, Watery! Struck the drowned enemies, Thunder! -Sakura ordered the cards, as she activated them one by one. -Burn down your enemies, Firey! Help Firey spread the flames, Windy!

-Suiryuu Shourai! Hyouka Shourai! -Syoran activated the paper charms with his sword, dousing the chaos guardians with water and then freezing them solid. -Raitei Shourai! Kashin Shourai!

He continued by blasting them with fire and lighting...

-STUPID FEI WONG REED! STUPID CHAOS MAGIC! STUPID "CHAOS GUARDIANS"! -Kereberos yelled in rage, as he frenziedly burned every chaos guardian he saw. -WHY DO THEY HAVE TO KEEP RE-SPAWNING?! WHEN DID THIS BECOME AN ATTACK OF AN ARMY OF REVIVING MINIONS IN A VIDEO GAME?!

-ARRG! THEY ARE SO ANNOYING! -Ruby madly yelled, as she frenziedly struck every chaos guardian she saw. -WHEN WILL THEY FINALLY DIE?!

-...It seems that they are being created using Eriol's magic... -Spinel said in a thoughtful and serious voice, as he attacked a nearby chaos guardian. -...Did you really think that this would be easy...?

-**...Those chaos creatures...**-Yue said in an eerily quiet voice, as he attacked a nearby chaos guardian. -**...How dare they use Clow's magic for this!**

-Getting mad over this will get us nowhere. -Yelan said in a thoughtful voice, as she attacked a chaos guardian with her fan. -Right now we should think about how to survive this crisis, undo Eriol's possession and think about how to bring back everyone's stolen souls.

There was silence for a few seconds,

As everyone thought about what they must do...

-...**ArE yOu AlL sTuPiD oR sOmEtHiNg...?** -"Eriol" suddenly said in an exasperated and mocking voice, as they were floating above the area. -**YoU rEaLlY tHoUgH tHaT lOwErInG yOuR gUaRd DuRiNg A bAtLlE wOuLd Be A gOoD iDeA?**

-HOOOOE! WE ARE SURROUNDED! -Sakura yelled in fright, as she saw that they were completely surrounded by the chaos guardians. -...HOW DID NO ONE NOTICE THIS...?!

-...They must have the ninja materializing ability! -Kereberos thoughtfully said, as he glanced between the chaos guardians. -The power of their stealth ability is over 9000...!

-You with your video games and memes...-Spinel said in an exasperated voice, as he looked at his fellow guardian before studying the chaos guardians.-...But their stealth ability must surely be high...-He thoughtfully said. -...Is it an innate ability...?

They were so absorbed in their discussion,

That they didn't notice anything around them,

Or the fact that they were a few seconds from getting killed...

-...C-can you talk about this later? -Yuna suddenly said in a weary and slightly annoyed voice, as he was using his time clock to freeze the chaos guardians, who looked like they were about ready to attack, in place. -I-I can't stop them for long...

-Here, you can have some of my magic energy. -Touya reassured him, as he shared some of his magic with him. -Now, if someone could kill those monsters, then that would be very helpful.

-...I am on it...! -Matthew said, as he bashed the "monsters" with his hockey stick while the guardians destroyed them with their magic attacks. -...The best defense is a good offence...-He confidently added, before looking on unsurely. -...I wonder where I heard that from...

-Sakura! -Syoran suddenly yelled in fright and desperation, before pushing her to the side and getting the burnt of an incoming attack. -...Y-you shouldn't let your guard down...

-Syoran-kun! -Sakura frantically yelled, as she frantically looked over her boyfriend. -Syoran-kun, are you okay...? -She then noticed him clutching his right side. -S-Syoran-kun, your right hand...! D-did it get...D-disintegrated from the attack...? -Her eyes widened in guilt and horror. -...S-Syoran-kun, I am so sorry...-Tears started to appear in her eyes. -...B-because of me...Y-your right hand...

-...I-it's okay, Sakura...I-I am alright...-Syoran reassured her, as he showed her a small honest smile. -...T-this pain is nothing as long as you are okay...

-...Oh, Syoran-kun, I am so happy to hear you say this. -Sakura lovingly said, as she embraced him tightly. -...I lo...

She started saying before being interrupted by a shadow attack going their way,

Which they evaded thanks to Syoran's masterful rolling skills...

...

The one who sent the attack was a chaos guardian,

Who did not like the romantic moment that they were having...

...

-...TCH...ANOTHER WAVE OF THOSE ASSHOLES! -Kereberus said in an aggravated and annoyed voice, as glared at the just appeared chaos guardians. -FOR HOW MUCH LONGER IS THIS GOING TO CONTINUE?!

A second later he attacked the nearest chaos guardian with his fire breath...

* * *

At the same time,

At an unknown location...

-...So this is how it's going to be...-An intrigued female voice was heard, followed by a sigh. -...It seems that I would have to go there and help them before anything regrettable could happen...-The voice sounded slightly worried. -...That idiot...Making me leave my shop so suddenly...


	21. Chapter 21

Some more time later,

The chaos guardians finally stopped re-spawning,

As everyone were weakened from arduously killing them over and over...

...

"Eriol" still looked strong though...

...

As they were still floating above the area,

And looked at everyone below them with a mocking smile on their face...

-Why are you doing all this?! -Sakura said in a desperate voice, as she looked up at "Eriol"s floating form. -...Killing people and animals, destroying and withering the area around, possessing Eriol-kun, absorbing people's souls, creating monsters to attack everyone...-She sadly added, looking like she was on the verge of tears. Doing such horrible things...-You have become the same as the monster who killed you! Didn't you also have a family?! Didn't you also have friends?! Didn't you also fall in love?! -She yelled in desperation, as tears started flowing down her face. -...H-how can you be so cruel...?!

There was silence for a few seconds,

As everyone waited for "Eriol"s reply...

-**"FaMiLy"...? "FrIeNdShIp"...? "LoVe"...? **-"Eriol" said in a disguised and mocking voice.** -WhAt A jOkE! ThOsE aRe JuSt DuMb iLlUsIoNs! ThOsE aRe No MoRe ThAn LiEs! ThEy MeAn NoThInG!** -They looked between everyone who were recently fighting the chaos guardians. WhAt FoOlS aLl Of ThEm ArE tO bElIeVe In SuCh UsElEsS nOtIoNs! -**ThEy CoUlDn'T sAvE uS tHeN aNd ThEy WoUlDn'T sAvE yOu NoW!** -They grinned evilly as a chaos sphere appeared on top of the shadowed sun staff and was rapidly getting bigger. -**PoWeR iS tHe OnLy ThInG tHaT mAtTeRs! ThE oNlY tHiNg tHaT cAn KeEp YoU aLiVe! -**The sphere became so huge that it shadowed the whole area of the Li clan. -**AnD yOu ArE gOiNg To LeArN iT tHe HaRd WaY!**

"Eriol" laughed evilly,

As they sent the chaos sphere down...

-...Not on my watch...! -Matthew yelled in determination, as he used the barrier spell on himself and flew towards the incoming sphere, colliding with it. -...A-as long as I am here...-He barely managed to say, as he strained against the force of the collision. -...I-I won't let you kill anyone else...!

He yelled while infusing his hockey stick with all his magical power,

And using all his might to push the sphere far away from everyone...

...

-...How can that sphere be so strong...?! -Yuna said in shock, as he tried to use his time magic to stop the sphere. -...My time magic is having no effect on it...!

He said as Matthew was finally able to push the sphere up into space,

The extreme exertion making him fall unconscious shortly afterwards...

-Matthew-san! -Sakura yelled in concern as she ran towards his fallen form, followed by everyone else. -...H-he is not dead, is he...? -She worriedly asked, as she knelt by him and looked at him over. -...N-not after he saved us all...

-He seems to be fine. He is just weak from magic depletion. -Yelan reassured her, as she looked Matthew over. Thought, using any more would have brought about dire consequences. -...A few hours of sleep and he should be fine.

-...If we survive this, that is...-Spinel thoughtfully said, as he looked at the eerily quiet "Eriol". He had a really bad feeling about this...-...This is not over yet.

-**Is ThIs ThE bEsT yOu CaN dO? iS a D rAnK mAgiCiAn ReAlLy So WeAk...?** -"Eriol" suddenly said in an amused and mocking voice while looking down, as they started preparing another chaos sphere. AnD tHeY aRe CoNsIdErEd To Be ElItEs! -**AlL oF yOu ArE sO wEaK tHaT iT's NoT eVeN fUnNy!**

-Damn it to bloody hell! -Yuna said in annoyance and rage, as he checked the unconscious Matthew over before looking up at "Eriol". -We are rank D magicians and he plays with us as if we are toys!

-This sphere seems to be getting even bigger than the last. -Kaho uncertainty said, as she looked between the unconscious Matthew and the still evilly grinning "Eriol". -How are we going to defend against it...?

-If we pour all of our magic into one attack, we have a chance to witstand it. -Yelan said in a thoughtful voice, as she looked at the rapidly expanding sphere. -...It's not a 100% chance, though...

-The chance of success is pretty low, isn't it...? -Touya also thoughtfully said, as he glared at "Eriol" and at the rapidly expanding sphere. -...Around 5% give or take...?

-WE SHOULD DO IT ANYWAY! -Kereberos yelled in determination, as he took a battle pose. -IF I DIE, THEN I WILL GO DOWN FIGHTING!

-YEAH! BRING IT ON! -Ruby also yelled in determination, as she prepared her magic icicles. -WE ARE GUARDIANS! AND WE ARE NOT AFRAID OF DYING!

-...Get behind me, Sakura. -Syoran determinately said, as he weakly got up and took his sword in his left hand. -If we fail now, at least you should be able to survive. -He added as he warmly looked at her, before his expression shifted to sadness. -...If something were to happen to you, I would never be able to forgive myself...

He sadly told her,

But before Sakura could reply to him...

-**I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!** -Yue suddenly yelled in rage and exasperation, as he flew right towards "Eriol". -**COME BACK TO YOUR SENSES, CLOW!**

-YUE-SAN, WAIT! -Sakura yelled in fright and horror, as she saw "Eriol" imbue the sun staff with the chaos energy from the sphere, changing its form into a scythe and readying it for attack. -ERIOL-KUN IS...!


	22. Chapter 22

There was silence,

It was so quiet that you could even hear a pin drop...

...

Everyone were expecting Yue to be killed...

...

But, something else happened instead,

Something that no one was expecting to happen...

...

At all...

...

Yue's hair has turned pink,

His eyes have turned green,

And he was wearing a tutu...

...

*Which was very frilly looking...

...

Everyone were stuck speechless,

Since it looked like a very weird dream...

-...It's Eriol-kun…-Sakura finally said, in a conflicted voice. Should she be happy that Eriol-kun was still with them, humored about the insanity of it all or weirded out by her friend's strange sense of humor (Which was weirder than usual...Or was it...?)...? -...It's really Eriol-kun…No one else would make Yue-san look like that...

-...This is the reincarnation of our "great ancestor"...-Syoran said in a shocked and ashamed voice, as he tried not to look in Yue's direction. -...How did I ever got related to him...? -He said in a weary voice, before sighing heavily. -...Don't answer that...I don't want to know...

He gloomily said,

As he saw a few people ready to answer...

...

Touya didn't say anything,

As he was looking at Yue in interest...

...

He was actually liking what he was seeing,

He was disappointed that he didn't bring a camera...

* * *

_Three minutes ago..._

_-...I have to...Get out...Of here...-Eriol barely managed to say, as he tried very hard to shatter the sphere of chaos energy which surround him. -...While they...Are still...Playing around...-There was no time to lose. -...Before they...Get serious...-He had to regain control of his body. -And everything...Will be over...!_

_In truth, ever since the murderous ghosts took over his body,_

_They also started possessing some of his characteristics..._

_..._

_Playfulness_ _ being one of them..._

_..._

_If they were serious, _

_They would have killed everyone by now..._

_..._

_*Why didn't he notice it sooner...?_

_..._

_But they won't be fooling around for long,_

_And when that happens..._

_..._

_..._

_He was afraid to even imagine it..._

_..._

_..._

_So Eriol couldn't give up now,_

_He had to get out and regain control of his body..._

_..._

_Before it's too late,_

_He had to..._

_ -**COME BACK TO YOUR SENSES, CLOW! -**He suddenly heard a familiar voice vibrate through the place._

_-...Yue...? What are you...? -Eriol said in surprise at the fact that Yue's voice could reach him now, before his eyes widened in horror. Yue was getting in danger's way in hope of bringing him back...-...N-no...! T-that fiercely loyal fool...!_

_He had to do something and fast!_

_Anything!_

_..._

_He couldn't let Yue die!_

* * *

Back to the present...

-**ThIs ShOuLd NoT hAvE hApPeNeD!** -"Eriol" suddenly yelled in shock and rage, as they were holding the now changed back sun staff. -**He ShOuLd NoT hAvE bEeN aBlE tO rEsIsT!** -They said before looking at Yue in fiery rage. -**YoU! yOu BrOkE oUr HoLd On HiM!** -They accused, looking more and more livid by the second. -**HoW dId YoU dO iT?! iT sHoUlD hAvE bEeN iMpOsSiBlE! **

...

Everyone were looking between "Eriol" and Yue,

Waiting for the latter's reply...

...

But Yue didn't reply,

He couldn't hear anything around him...

...

He was staying motionless,

Stuck deep in his own thoughts...

...

Since this whole situation with the "Chaos energy" started,

He was mostly feeling worry, guilt, annoyance and rage...

...

First the "black haze" appearance and it's effects...

...

Then finding out about the whole other universe business,

The fact that some of his and Kereberos's memories were sealed and alternated,

And that Clow faked his own death so he could go to another universe because of a sense of responsibility!

...

*He felt like he was what you would call being "Trolled",

Thought it felt more like his feeling were toyed with...

...

Then Clow just had to feel responsible and let the "Chaos energy" posses him,

Ready to commit suicide in case no one found another solution to save everyone...

...

...

He felt like it was getting confusing calling both of them Clow,

At least in his head, he should call them (Former) Clow and (Present) Clow instead...

…

Since a past life and a reincarnation shouldn't be able to coexist,

Which means that Clow actually split himself in two...

...

*Which explains why they act and feel like the same person,

How they can easily meet and talk with each other inside their minds,

And why they seem to have started sharing memories between one another...

...

...

He was so mad at those "Chaos energy" ghosts!

...

How dare they disturb the happy Christmas that everyone were so eagerly waiting for!

How dare they attack, posses, kill and absorb the souls of countless innocent people!

How dare they posses (Present) Clow and use his magic to commit those despicable acts!

...

He couldn't take this arrogance and disrespect any longer!

...

So he acted without thinking,

Trying to snap (Present) Clow out of their' control...

...

He wasn't sure that it would work,

But he had to try it anyway...

...

And it worked,

Somehow it actually worked...

...

*Even if for a moment...

...

He wasn't killed, destroyed or erased,

Instead, his appearance changed...

...

It felt very Clow-like...

...

...

But it was so embarrassing...!

...

The hair and eye color were still acceptable...

...

But, why...?

Why did (Present) Clow had him wear a tutu...?!

...

*And why was it so frilly...?!

...

He was not a ballerina!

Even if he was tall enough to be one!

-...Yue-san, are you feeling alright? -Sakura asked in a worried voice, as flew to Yue. He was completely unresponsive for a while now. -...You weren't hurt...?

She started asking before...

-**ThE tImE fOr GaMeS iS oVeR.** -"Eriol" suddenly said in an eerily calm voice, as they used a spell to envelop everything in darkness. -**ThIs Is ThE eNd.**


	23. Chapter 23

An unknown amount of time later,

In an unknown location...

...

-...H-hoe...?- Sakura said in confusion, upon waking up and looking around. It was very dark... -...What is this place...? Where is everyone...?

...

Sakura didn't know where she was,

She didn't know how long she was here,

She didn't know where everyone else was...

…

And no matter where she looked,

She only saw deep darkness...

...

-...But, how did I get here...? -Sakura asked aloud, her voice echoing through the place. How did she...? -...Yue-san tried to save Eriol-kun...He was going to get killed but Eriol-kun managed to intervene...-In the strangest way possible for everyone else, but normal for Eriol-kun. -...And then...

...

_"**ThE tImE fOr GaMeS iS oVeR.** -"Eriol" suddenly said in an eerily calm voice, as they used a spell to envelop everything in darkness. -**ThIs Is ThE eNd."**_

...

-It was a powerful spell! -Sakura said aloud, shocked at what happened. -...Then I feel unconscious...And...Huh...? -She said in surprise, as she noticed the Sakura cards scattered around her. -...My cards! -She exclaimed as the cards floated up and started to circle around her. -...Were you worried about me...?

...

She seemed to have fallen asleep,

Only to wake up in a strange dark place...

...

There was nothing in sigh,

Just darkness...

...

Seemingly unending darkness...

...

Sakura was glad that she wasn't alone,

As she still had her cards with her...

...

But, still...

-I wonder where everyone else is...-Sakura said in a concerned voice, as she looked around the "place". She wondered why she couldn't feel their presences...-Let's go fine them.

She said while outstretching her hands,

The cards gathered there seconds later...

...

Then she put them back in her shirt pocket,

And started walking in a random direction...

* * *

An unknown amount of time of walking later...

...

Sakura was beginning to get sick of the place...

...

It was really dark no matter how long she walked,

The "air" around felt heavy and depressing...

...

And she still couldn't find anyone...

...

She was glad that she had her cards for company,

Or she would have been all alone in this endless darkness...

...

Where was her boyfriend Syoran-kun…?

...

Where was her annoying Touya nii-san...?

...

Where were her guardians Yue-san and Kero-chan...?

...

Where was her former teacher and friend Kaho-san...?

...

Where was Yelan-san who she saw as a second mother...?

...

Where were Eriol-kun's guardians and her friends Ruby-san and Spinel-kun…?

...

Where were the people from England who helped them Yuna-san and Matthew-san...?

...

...

Where were everyone she fought alongside with...?

...

Where were her boyfriend, friends and family...?

...

-...Where are you...? -Sakura sadly said, as she continued walking. -...Why can't I feel any of your' presences...? Why can't I find you anywhere...?

She asked as she looked around the place...

...

That's when she saw them...

…

Laying on the ground...

...

Unmoving...

...

-Syoran-kun! Nii-san! Kaho-san! Yelan-san! -Sakura yelled, as she ran to their unmoving forms. -Are you okay?!

Sakura found herself relieved,

She finally found someone...

...

*Even though it was only four out of the people that she was looking for...

...

She was glad to finally find them,

She waited for them to awake...

...

She was going to ask them what happened,

And then they would search for everyone else...

...

But...

...

They weren't waking up...

...

They weren't even moving...

...

They weren't even twitching...

...

-...No way...It can't be...-Sakura said in rising horror, as she started checking each one of them for a pulse. -...I must be wrong...-She mumbled in confusion and slight horror, before deciding to double check. She wondered if she was just checking in the wrong place...It should be that, right...? Right...? It can't be anything else...? It...-...It can't be...It...

...

No matter how much she checked...

...

No matter for how long...

...

...

She couldn't deny it anymore...

...

...

There...

...

There was no pulse...!

...

None of them had a pulse!

...

-...T-they are...D-dead...-Sakura said in a shaky voice, her eyes widened in horror and grief. -...E-everyone...I-I love...E-everyone...I-I care for...-She continued as tears started to appear in her eyes. -...T-they are...D-dead...T-they...A-are...-She said as tears started streaming down her face. -...D-DEAD!

They were dead...

...

They were dead.

...

They were DEAD!

-...N-no...N-no...T-they...T-they...C-can't be...-Sakura repeated in horror, having trouble believing it. -...W-we...W-we just...T-talked...A-a while ago...! W-we just...W-we...J-just...

...

She couldn't believe they were dead...

...

She didn't want to believe it...

...

...

Ever since the whole thing with the "Chaos energy" started,

She promised that she would save everyone...

...

She promised to save Eriol-kun from the possession,

She promised to return everyone's stolen souls back to their bodies,

She promised to help restore Syoran-kun's and everyone else's lost limbs...

…

She decided to make it so that "everything will be alright"...

...

...

...

But it didn't...

...

...

She couldn't save anyone...

...

And instead,

She let them die...

...

She let them die.

...

SHE LET THEM DIE!

-...I-I am sorry...I-I am sorry...-Sakura kept apologizing over and over, to whom exactly the apology was intended she didn't know. -...I-I am sorry...I-I am sorry...

She was so preoccupied in her grief,

That she didn't notice the cards worriedly floating around her,

Or the fact that she was gradually losing consciousness from the stress...

-...I-I am...S-sorry...E-every...O-one...-Sakura was barely able to say, before weakly falling to the ground. -...I-I am...S-sorry...I-I...A-am...S-so...Rry...


	24. Chapter 24

Some time later...

-...Sakura-san...? -Sakura heard a familiar voice call her name, which sounded near. -...Are you okay...? Sakura-san...!

So she opened her eyes and got up to see...

-Eriol-kun! -She yelled in surprise and relief, before looking at where his voice was coming from. She wondered why her friend was inside a dark sphere...How did he end up there...? -...Wait a little, Eriol-kun. -She said in determination, as she started searching for her star key and cards. -...I am going to get you out of there!

She searched over and over,

But for some reason couldn't find neither her key nor cards...

...

She started to get anxious,

She couldn't have lost them, could she...?

-It's okay, Sakura-san. You didn't lose neither your key nor your cards. -Eriol reassured her, feeling the distress in her magic. -...Since we are currently inside the space of my mind.

There were a few seconds of silence...

-...Hoe...? What do you mean, Eriol-kun…? -Sakura asked in surprise, getting more and more confused by the second. -...How can I be in your mind...?

-...You are currently unconscious, Sakura-san. -Eriol answered her, in a serious and thoughtful voice. -...Do you remember what happened before you woke up here...?

He asked in a slightly concerned voice,

Patiently waiting for her reply...

...

Sakura tried hard to remember what happened,

That is when the last memory hit her...

..

-...I-I am sorry, Eriol-kun…I-I failed...-Sakura said in a shaky sad and guilty voice, as she lowered her head. -...I-I couldn't save everyone...A-and now they are...D-dead...!

-They are not dead, Sakura-san. -Eriol reassured her, before his voice turned serious. -...At least, not yet.

There was silence for a few seconds...

-...W-what do you mean by that, Eriol-kun…? -Sakura asked in confusion and slight fright, not quite believing what she was hearing. -...I-I checked their...B-bodies...T-there...T-there was no pulse...A-and...A-and...

-They are in a magically induced deathlike state...-Eriol answered to her in a thoughtful and serious voice, realizing that she has no idea what he was talking about. -Every part of their body, except for the brain, stopped functioning. Which is why they are not completely dead, thought their life force is diminishing quickly. -He explained, before sighing heavily. -...If left as it is...It's a matter of time before the brain stops functioning, the live force disappears...

-And they will die...-Sakura ended, in realization and fright. -...I can't let that happen! I have to save them! -She added in determination, before looking on in sadness. -...But, how can I do it, Eriol-kun…? No matter what we did until now, it was useless. -All this time, they were just being toyed with... -...How can I save everyone, all by myself...?

She sadly asked,

Unsure of how she could accomplish such a task...

...

When she fought together with everyone it wasn't enough,

What could she possibly do alone...?

-The so called "chaos energy", do you know why it's so strong, Sakura-san...? -Eriol suddenly said in a serious voice, not expecting a reply. -...The reason is because it feeds of negative emotions and feelings.

-...It's strong...Because it feeds on negative emotions...?-Sakura slowly said, as he eyes started to widen in realization. So, that's why they couldn't beat it...-... So, when we fought all those times...It wasn't just because we were weaker...

-Yes, Sakura-san. You couldn't defeat them because it was feeding on everyone's negative emotions. -Eriol confirmed, his voice thoughtful. -Emotions like fear, envy, frustration, hate, doubt, guilt, sadness and...

-Despair...It's feeding of our despair! So, to defeat it we have to use something contrary to...-Sakura suddenly interrupted, as she came to the sudden realization.-...The hope card! -She was feeling embarrassed for not realizing it sooner. Why? Just why didn't she realize it sooner? When it was so simple! -I can defeat this "chaos energy" with the help of the hope card!

She was going to do it!

She was going to save everyone!

-...Using the hope card...? Yes, that might work. But it won't be enough, Sakura-san. -Eriol told her in a grave voice, before sighing heavily. -You are not strong enough to oppose that huge amount of negative magic alone. -"You will die trying, if you were to do that", was left unsaid. -...For this to work, you need the help of all of your friends. -He explained, as his voice turned serious. -You must first save those who are on the verge of death, in the same way as the cards have saved you.

-The cards...? -Sakura wondered aloud, reprimanding herself for not noticing it. -...They saved me before...?

-Yes, they did, Sakura-san. -Eriol confirmed for her, his voice sounding serene. -Didn't you see them lying around you, upon waking up? -He reminded her in a serious voice. -...When the nightmare relieving life siphoning spell was cast, they shielded you from harm. They saved your life, Sakura-san.

He added in a serene voice,

As Sakura was deep in thought...

...

The cards saved her...

...

If not for them,

She would have been in the same condition as everyone else...

...

And a "nightmare relieving life siphoning" spell...?

There was no way that she was going to leave things as they are!

-I promise you, Eriol-kun! I am going to save Syoran-kun and the others! -She promised, her voice determined and strong. -And then together with my boyfriend, brother and friends, we are going to beat those mean ghosts! We are going to save everyone! We are going to make sure that...! Wait...-She enthusiastically yelled, before suddenly pausing. -...Eriol-kun, do you know how I can get out of here...? And even if I found Syoran-kun, Nii-san, Kaho-san and Yelan-san, I couldn't find anyone else...Do you know where they are...?

She sheepishly asked,

Feeling stupid for entirely forgetting about it...

-To get out of here, you have to wish yourself awake, Sakura-san. -Eriol told her, his vice serious. -I don't know about anyone else's whereabouts, though...-He sadly added. -But you do. -He suddenly said, not expecting a reply. -Do you remember how you found your brother, Li-kun, Kaho and Yelan?

-...How I found them...? -Sakura asked aloud, confused. -...I just went in a random direction, hoping that I would be able to find them...-She suddenly paused in shock. -...I could find them, because I was hopeful...?

-That's right, Sakura-san. -Eriol admitted, his voice serious and thoughtful. -It seems, that now...-His voice became slightly sad. -...Hope is the only thing that can save everyone.

-Everything is going to be alright, Eriol-kun. -Sakura reassured, in a warm and determined voice. -I will make sure of it!

She promised as she started wishing herself awake...

...

Eriol was glad that she was so determined,

But, something was nagging at the back of his brain...

...

Could he have forgotten something important...?

What could it possibly...?

...

...

There was so much that was going on,

That he forgot about such an important thing!

...

This was the 24th fanfic chapter,

And there shouldn't be many chapters left...

...

He had to tell Sakura-san now,

When there was still time...

-...Wait, Sakura-san. -He suddenly said in an eerily calm voice, just as she was about to disappear from the place. -Before you go, there is something I want you to do for me.

-What is it, Eriol-kun…? -Sakura asked in concern, suddenly feeling foreboding. -...What do you want me to do...?

Eriol sighed heavily,

He had to say it now...

-...I imbued Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun with enough magic to sustain them for a few years. -He explained in an unreadable voice. -During that time, I want you to train yourself and become stronger. -His voice suddenly became serious, as Sakura couldn't quite understand what she was hearing. -...I want you to be ready to make them your guardians before the magic runs out.

He finally admitted,

Waiting for Sakura's reply...

...

Sakura was stuck speechless,

Did she hear it right...?

...

...

No,

She couldn't have...

...

Eriol-kun couldn't have asked her to take care of his guardians...

...

He couldn't have asked her that,

As if he was going to die...!

...

There was no way that she heard it right!

...

Eriol-kun couldn't actually have...

...

HE COULDN'T HAVE!

-...I WON'T DO IT, ERIOL-KUN! -She refused in open defiance, as she started shaking with rising rage. -THERE IS NO WAY THAT I WILL HONOR SUCH A REQUEST!

There was no way she was going to do that!

She would never agree to such a thing!

-I AM GOING TO SAVE YOU, ERIOL-KUNI! -Sakura promised in a determined voice. -THERE IS NO WAY THAT I AM GOING TO LET ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS DIE!

There were a few seconds of awkward silence,

As Eriol was surprised by Sakura's unusual outburst...

...

He knew that Sakura-san was a good and forgiving person...

...

But, still...

-...Why would you go through all that trouble to save me, Sakura-san...? -He asked, in a quiet and slightly bewildered sounding voice. -...You remember how I said that I would rather die, that be possessed, hurt and kill others...? -He added, as his voice sounding guilty. -In the end, it turned out to be a lie. I couldn't resist the possession. -No matter how hard he tried, it still wasn't enough...-I let them steal other people's souls. I let them hurt and kill others. -He continued as his voice turned sad. -...I am a bad person, Sakura-san.

People actually died because of him...

...

It doesn't matter if he was possessed at the time,

He indirectly killed other people...

...

He promised to save everyone by absorbing the chaos energy,

And yet he let himself be possessed and kill others...

...

*It was an undeniable truth...

...

How could he live with himself knowing that...?

...

How could he...?

-You are wrong, Eriol-kun. -Sakura interrupted his musings, sounding serious and slightly mad. -You tried to save everyone by absorbing this "chaos energy" into your own body! You even tried to kill yourself, when you felt that you were going to get possessed! -She gravely reminded him, remembering it like a bad dream. -You really are a good person, Eriol-kun. Not everyone will ever think of doing what you did. And it's not your fault that it turned out like this. So, you should...

-Sakura-san, do you remember when I made you enter the Alice in wonderland story? Remember what the Cheshire-me told you? -Eriol interrupted her, his tone unreadable. -I am quite a mischievous person who likes playing pranks. -His voice suddenly turned slightly sad. -...But sometimes I go too far, as you surely already noticed from the tests I made you go through. I get swept into the idea of having "some fun" and unknowingly hurt a lot of people, both physically and mentally. -Not including the manipulation...-...Can you really call me a good person and want to save me, knowing how I am actually like...?

He said before chuckling slightly,

Saying that he is a good person would be a lie...

...

If there was a choice between saving him and saving...

-I don't care, Eriol-kun. I don't care if you are like that. -Sakura interrupted his musings, sounding heated. -You are one of my best friends and I won't let you die! -She proclaimed, in undying determination. -No matter what, I will save you and everyone else! I won't let anyone I care about to be killed!

There were a few seconds of silence,

As Eriol thought about what would be the best reply...

-You are very nice, Sakura-san. -Eriol told her, in a thankful voice. -I am glad that you became the mistress of the cards. -He quietly added, before chuckling slightly. -If it's you, then everything will turn out alright for sure. -He reassured her, almost believing it himself. -Let's celebrate the New Year when all of this is over.

-It's a promise, Eriol-kun! -Sakura said in enthusiasm, as she wished herself awake, again. -We are going to survive this, together!

She said as she began waking up,

And disappeared from the place...

...

Leaving it in silence...

-...You are wrong, Sakura-san. I am not such a good person...-Eriol quietly said, as he tried looking through the sphere at where he felt Sakura stand moments ago. -...Both as Clow and as Eriol, I hurt and manipulated many people...-He sadly added, before chuckling slightly. Some things never change...Aren't they...? -...And I am still doing it, even now...


	25. Chapter 25

Some time later,

Sakura started to regain conscious...

-...I am back here...-She said as she opened her eyes, took a sitting position and looked around the dark place. -...Everyone...

She muttered while looking at the unconscious bodies lying on the "ground",

She had to save them no matter what!

-Wait for me, I will save you now! -She said while as she started to stand up, noticing the cards floating around her. -Were you worried about me...? Thank you for saving me from the spell. -She said in a grateful voice, remembering what Eriol told her. If not for them, she would have been in the same state as everyone else...-If not for you, I would have been...

Suddenly the cards flew to the unconscious people's side,

And stayed floating above them...

-...You heard my talk with Eriol-kun…? -Sakura said in surprise, just as the hope card flew to her. -...Yes, you are right. This is not the time to feel sad! -She said in rising determination, as she took out her key. She still had work to do! -Oh, Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true nature before me. I, Sakura, commanding you on our contract. Release! -She chanted, as the key got bigger and bigger, turning into a wand, which she then took into her hands and looked up in determination. It was now or never! -...Break the heinous spell which was cast upon the people I love, Hope!

She yelled while activating the card,

Which took the form of a young looking girl holding a winged heart...

...

The heart shone in a gentle pinkish-golden light,

Which then flowed out of it and enveloped those lying down...

...

*Sakura hoped that it would work,

Just like Eriol-kun told her it would...

...

Soon the light died down and the card returned to it's sealed form...

...

Sakura was looking on anxiously,

She was afraid that it didn't work...

...

*Did it fail...?

Did she somehow...?

...

Then she saw movement,

As Syoran, Touya, Kaho and Yelan started waking up...

...

The first to open his eyes was Syoran,

Who then sat up and noticed Sakura looking at him...

...

He was being eerily quiet...

-...Syoran-kun…? -Sakura asked in worry, as she saw her boyfriend looking her up and down in disbelief. -...A-are you alright...?

-SAKURA! -Syoran suddenly yelled, as he practically jumped up, ran to Sakura and enveloped her into an unusually tight hug. -...Y-you are here...A-and you are okay...

He mumbled in relief,

Seemingly ignoring anything else around him...

-...S-Syoran-kun…? -Sakura said in confusion, embarrassment and worry. Her boyfriend was acting strange...-...What happened...? Why are you...?

"_Nightmare relieving life siphoning spell",_ she suddenly remembered Eriol saying.

...

_"Nightmare relieving" _Sakura realized,

As her eyes widened in horror...

...

D-did it mean that...?

-...I-I saw you die...O-over and over...-Syoran mumbled in a shaky voice, as he somehow held Sakura even tighter. -...A-and I could do nothing to...-Suddenly tears started streaming down his face. -I-I could do nothing to...S-save you...! I-I could nothing...T-to save your life...!

He continued mumbling in anguish,

As Sakura just stood frozen by what she just heard...

...

Syoran-kun,

He...

-...Get away from my sister. -A voice was suddenly heard, as Touya walked up to them. -...I see that you are fine, monster...

He quietly added while looking at Sakura,

As Syoran reluctantly let her go...

-...Ni-san...-Sakura said in surprise and relief, upon seeing her older brother alive and well. Then she noticed that he looked very sad...And even slightly guilty...?

Just what did he see...?

-I-it seems that we are all awake now. -Kaho said in a slightly shaky voice, as she walked up to them. -...That was an experience I never wish to relieve ever again...

She sadly mumbled,

Before sighing deeply...

-...Yes, it was highly unsettling...-Yelan said in a quiet voice, as she walked up to them. -We have to find and wake up everyone else as soon as possible, as it seems that we don't have much time left. -She suddenly said, in a thoughtful and serious voice. -I would like you to tell us about everything that happened since the spell was cast, Ying Fa. -She suddenly told Sakura, before turning around. -We should have more that enough time to discuss things on the way.

She said as she started walking away,

Sure that everyone will follow her,

Which moments later they quietly did...

...

That was how the search for the others began...

* * *

A while of walking later,

Sakura abruptly stopped...

...

She was standing still,

Shocked by what she saw before her eyes...

…

Yue, Kereberos, Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun...

...

They were unconscious,

They looked partly transparent,

And they were floating in midair...

...

It also looked like they were gradually disappearing...

-...So, this is how Yuki and everyone else ended up...-Touya said in a quiet voice, as he sadly looked at the scene before him. -...I don't like Akizuki or the toy, but even they don't deserve this...

He added in a quiet voice which was laced with an almost unreadable worry...

-...I will save them...-Sakura quietly said, before making a determined face expression, taking out the hope card again and readying her star wand. She was going to do it! Just like last time! -...Break the heinous spell which was cast upon the people I love, Hope!

She yelled once again while activating the card,

Which took the form of a young looking girl holding a winged heart...

...

The heart shone in a gentle pinkish-golden light,

Which then flowed out of it and enveloped those floating in midair...

...

-...So, this is how we were saved...-Yelan quietly said, as she looked at the scene before her. -...If not for Ying Fa's hope card...

She didn't finish her line of though,

Nor did she need to...

…

As it's meaning was still horrifyingly apparent...

...

Sakura heard it and became scared,

What if the hope card won't work on the guardians...?

...

What if it...?

-...It's going to be okay, Sakura. -She heard Syoran reassuring her, as he stood to her right. -Whatever you do, it would surely be alright, right?

He said just as the light died down and the card returned to it's sealed form...

...

It became apparent that the guardians no longer looked transparent,

Nor were they floating in midair anymore...

...

They were lying down on the "ground",

And slightly twitching...

-...That was horrible...-Kereberos quietly said, as he slowly opened his eyes. -I WILL MAKE THOSE CHAOS GHOSTS PAY FOR SHOWING ME SUCH A THING!

He yelled before looking around the place,

Which made him freeze in confusion...

-...M-master...! A-and Sakura-chan...! A-and Touya-kun…! A-and Suppi…! A-and Kaho...A-and...! -Ruby was quietly mumbling in sadness and regret, as her eyes were glistening with tears. -...I-I am going to live forever while everyone around me...E-everyone I care about is going to die...! I-I am going to outlive everyone...! T-they are going to die...! O-one after the other...! A-and all I would be able to do...I-is watch as they...! A-and then I...! T-then I...!

She cried out in searing pain,

Seemingly unaware of anything around her,

As even Touya started to look at her in deep sadness...

...

The only one who didn't notice her was Yue,

Who was absentmindedly looking around the place,

Not quite believing that anything and anyone he was seeing was real...

...

-...Without a doubt, it was a deeply...Unsettling experience...-Spinel quietly said, as he looked at everyone around him. -...One that I was afraid will never end...-He sadly added as he stopped his sight on Sakura, who was still holding the star staff and the hope card. -How did you know how to break the spell...?

He seriously and thoughtfully asked her,

Feeling that she didn't come with the solution by herself...

-...When I found Syoran, Ni-san, Kaho-san and Yelan-san...-Sakura started explaining, as her voice became sad. -...I-I...I-I couldn't take it...-Her voice became shaky. -I-it was horrible...! I-I though they were dead...! -She yelled aloud, as she started crying. It was something she never wished to relieve...-...I-it seems that I feel unconscious...B-because the next time I awoke, Eriol-kun was there with me...-At the time, she was really glad that at least one of her friends was still alive...-...He was encased in a strange magical sphere, unable to get out...-She felt regret for having to leave him like that...-He told me everything he knew about the attack, as well as a way to save everyone...-And about his request, which she didn't want anyone else to know about...Especially not Yue-san and Ruby-san, who looked like they won't be able to take it...-...After that I woke up here, again...And acted upon finding everyone and saving them using the hope card, just like Eriol-kun told me to...

She ended her explanation,

As she showed the card to everyone around her...

-...The hope card...? -Kereberos wondered aloud, intently looking at the card. -...Right, it's a transformed fusion between a Clow card and Sakura's original card that she herself has created...-He thought aloud. -...It should be able to work on "Clow", then...

-...C-Clow...? He told you to do that...? -Yue suddenly asked said in a slightly surprised voice, seemingly having came out of his daze. He wondered how Clow could do that if he was already...-...R-right...H-he is currently possessed...D-definitely not dead...-He mumbled to himself in a shaky voice. -...T-the future Clow that is...R-right...A-and the past Clow is also still alive...-He continued to mumble to himself, not noticing the concerned looks he was getting. -...T-they are both still alive...R-right...T-there is no reason for them to not be...C-Clow won't just suddenly die...R-right...? -He said in a quiet voice, as if trying to reassure himself, but failing none the less. -...I-I don't think I would be able to...N-not again...N-not again...A-and the mistress will surely prevent it...A-and...

He continued mumbling,

As Kereberos was intently looking at him...

...

To see his brother so broken...

**-...L**e**t'**s** j**u**s**t** g**o** a**n**d **b**e**a**t **t**h**o**s**e**…-**Kereberos suddenly said, as he tried very hard to contain his rage. **-...Ghosts...-**He finally spat, trying really hard not to lash out. **-...T-they have to pay...-**He said as his expression shifted to a murderous one.** -...THEY HAVE TO PAY FOR EVERYTHING THAT THEY HAVE DONE!**

There were a few seconds of silence,

As everyone except Yue and Ruby looked at Kereberos in shock...

...

It was the first time they saw him this mad,

No one thought that he could make such a scary expression...

...

-...That would be the best course of action. -Yelan said in a serious voice, as she was the first one to get out of her shock. -We have to stop this before there are any more victims. -She then looked at Sakura. -The power of hope card should be enough to beat this "chaos energy", break the possession and save everyone, right...?

There were a few seconds of silence,

As Sakura finally got out of her shock...

-...Yes, based on what Eriol-kun told me, it should work if I use the card with you all helping me. -Sakura admitted, before looking around in confusion. -...But, aren't we forgetting someone...? -She said, in a slightly surprised voice. -We still have to save...-She said before stopping in confusion. Who was that they needed to save...? Was there anyone fighting together with them...? Why couldn't she remember them...? -...I would have sworn that there were others who were fighting together with us...

She mumbled in confusion,

Wondering why she couldn't remember...

...

Did the spell also somehow affect her memory...?

-...Sakura, are you sure that you are okay...? -Syoran asked her in concern, his worry for Sakura's wellbeing making him come out of his shock. -You didn't get hurt or...?

-I am okay, Syoran-kun. -Sakura reassured him, touched that he was so worried about her. -...This whole situation was probably just getting to me...

She added after noticing the concerned looks she was getting...

...

It was probably nothing important, right...?

It's just that this whole situation was hard for her to go through, right...?

...

There was no way that she could forget those important to her...

...

...

Right...?

* * *

At the same time,

In another location...

-...Where am I...? -Akiho said in a confused voice, as she woke up and looked around the place. -...Where is everyone...? -She asked in concern, before her eyes suddenly became blank. _-...We have to find Yuna D Kaito and Matthew D Williams...-"_She" said in a strange voice, while standing up. -_We are still in need of their magical power_...-"She" said while starting to walk in a random direction. -..._And we need them alive._


	26. Chapter 26

Some time of walking later,

Which started to sound really cliche...

...

-...Yue-san and Ruby-san still look so sad...-Sakura worriedly said, as she glanced at the moon guardians who were quietly walking in front of her. She found herself worried sick for their wellbeing, after seeing their reactions to the "nightmare relieving" spell. Which were a lot more heartbreaking than everyone else's...-...Syoran-kun, do you think they are going to be okay...?

There were a few seconds of silence,

Before Syoran sighed heavily...

-...It's hard to say...-He finally said, in an unreadable voice which was tinted with anguish. He had to stop thinking about Sakura dying, especially considering that she was walking by his right side this very moment! -...As long as they don't experience anything similar to their "nightmare", it shouldn't become worse...-He told her, speaking from experience. Even now, he could still vaguely remember the anguish he felt when his father died...-...But...If anything remotely similar happens...

He didn't continue,

As the implication was apparent...

-...He is going to get traumatized. Even more than he is now...-Touya said in a grave tone, as he wearily glanced at Yue's back. He knew that Yue won't take it well. He wondered how Yuki would take it, if that were to happen...-...And considering the current situation with Hiiragizawa...

He sighed heavily,

Thinking about what might actually happen...

...

Considering the situation,

As well as everyone's personalities...

...

...

It's going to be a long day...

...

An emotionally draining one at that...

...

For some more than for others'...

...

-**So YoU mAnAgEd To SuRvIvE…? **-An amused voice was suddenly heard, ominously vibrating throught the darkness. -...**WhAt A sUrPrIsE iT iS~**

Everyone stopped in surprise and shock,

And started looking around for the source of the voice...

...

Before finally spotting "Eriol"...

...

*Since it was already dark,

They had to focus hard to spot "him"...

...

"Eriol" was floating in place,

With a wide grin on "his" face...

...

**-...It MuSt Be A lAtE cHrIsTmAs MiRaClE~** -"Eriol" sing-sang in highly insulting voice, before their expression shifted to that of rage. -**ThOuGhT, iT wOn'T lAsT fOr LoNg!**

They yelled while making the sun staff appear...

...

-This is it! This is the time to end this madness! -Yelan determinately yelled, as she ushered everyone to action. -Everyone, to positions! Just like we planned!

At her words everyone went into positions,

Knowing that they may not have another chance...

...

Sakura went to stand at the front,

Clutching the star staff in her hand,

Ready to use the hope card immediately...

...

Yue and Ruby Moon both stood on each side of her,

Yue's hand on her right shoulder and Ruby's on her left,

They were going to make sure that the magic flow was stabilized...

...

Kero and Spinel were in their fake forms,

Standing by both sides of Sakura's head...

...

Syoran stood behind Sakura,

Holding his hand on her back...

...

Behind him stood Touya, Yelan and Kaho,

With Yelan touching his back as the other two touched his shoulders...

...

They were about to transfer their magic to Sakura,

Which they readily did moments later...

-...Everything is going to be alright! -Sakura said in reassurance and determination, feeling their magic surge through her, as she threw the card into the air. -Help me dissipate the shadows that's possessing my friend! Help me save everyone from their evil clutches! Hope card!

She yelled while activating the card,

Which took the form of a young looking girl holding a winged heart...

...

The heart shone in a gentle pinkish-golden light,

Which then flowed out of it straight at "Eriol",

Promptly colliding with a smoke-like magic...

...

Which was how the final battle began...

* * *

At the same time,

Inside of Eriol's mind...

-...It finally started...-Eriol said in a thoughtful voice, as he felt the two powers collide against each other. -...I hope that it will turn out okay...

He worriedly added,

It had to work...

...

It had to...

...

...

If it didn't...

-...Then, it's over...-Eriol quietly said, as he sadly looked down. -...For everyone...

* * *

Back to the present,

Not much has changed...

...

Both powers were at a stalemate,

Neither one wielding to the other,

Neither one moving forth or back...

...

And while Sakura was using all her will in the fight,

Everyone else were mostly just standing around,

As their magic steadily entered her body...

...

Touya was looking at Yue in interest,

Long silver hair and wearing a long white robe...

...

For some reason he remembered him with pink hair,

And wearing a frilly tutu of all things...

...

...

There was probably something wrong with his brain,

That nighmare relieving spell must have affected him more than he thought...

...

Not as much as some of the others, though...

...

He wondered what they were thinking right now...

...

They probably felt conflicted...

...

He really hoped that the situation won't ge...

-**Is ThIs ThE bEsT yOu CaN dO…? **-"Eriol" suddenly asked, in a bored voice. ThEy KnEw ThAt ThEy WeRe InTeRrUpTiNg ToUyA's MuSiNgS, bUt ThEy DiDn'T cArE...ThEy DiDn'T gEt ThE cHaLlEnGe ThEy WeRe ExPeCtInG tO gEt, AfTeR aLl. -...**EvEn WiTh AlL yOuR mAgIc FuSeD tOgEtHeR, yOu ArE sTiLl So WeAk. **-Their voice turned annoyed, as they were looking at everyone in disgust. -**ThIs Is So PiTiFuL tHaT iT's NoT eVeN fUnNy AnYmOrE!**

Suddenly Sakura felt hope's magical light being pushed back,

And found herself having trouble in (DESPERATEly) opposing the sudden ASSAULT...

-You can do this, Sakura! -Syoran yelled in reassurance and determination, as he pushed more of his magic into Sakura. -I believe in you!

He tried to give her as much of his magic as he possibly could,

And he felt that the others were doing the same,

As the magic went through him to her...

...

But...

...

It didn't seem to help much,

As hope's light started to be pushed back more...

-...This doesn't look good...-Yelan quietly said, as she started to look concerned. -...The opposing magic got a lot stronger that it was before...

But she knew that they couldn't afford to give up now,

So she continued pushing her magic to Syoran,

Hoping that it would help Sakura to finally end this...

-DON'T GIVE UP, SAKURA! -Kero yelled in determination, as he kept pouring more magic into her. -WE HAVE TO WIN THIS! FOR EVERYONE'S SAKE!

-...I-I am trying...! I-I really do...! -Sakura shuttered out loud as he hands shook from overexertion, trying hard to not let hope's light attack be pushed back any more. -...B-but...I-it's not enough...-She said, as hope's light attack got pushed back even more than nefore. -...I-it's not...E-Enough...

She wasn't strong enough to...

...

Even with the help of her friends,

Even with their magic flowing into her...

...

She wasn't strong enough...!

**-...I sUpPoSe ThAt I sHoUlD cOnGrAtUlAtE yOu On SuRvIvInG fOr ThIs LoNg**...-"Eriol" begrudgingly said, as "he" continued to push hope's light attack back. -...**YoU eVeN mAnAgEd To GeT rId Of MoSt Of Us**...-Then "he" grinned evily. But, not all of them. -...**BuT, iT sTiLl WaSn'T eNoUgH tO cOmPlEtElY eRaSe Us AnD "sAvE" yOuR "lOvEd OnEs"!**

They said as they pushed hope's light attack back,

The force of it so strong that it pushed everyone to the "ground"...

...

Hard...

...

-...I-I am sorry...E-Eriol-kun…I-I am sorry...-Sakura apologized, as she wobbly sat up. -...I-I am sorry...I-I couldn't save you...-She continued, as tears started streaming down her face. -...A-and everyone else...T-those who had their souls taken...-She continued, getting absorbed in her self guilt and grief. -...T-Tomoyo-chan...O-Otou-san...M-Meiling-san...S-Sonomi-san...S-Syoran-kun's sisters...A-all my friends at school...N-nii-san's friends and classmates...O-otou-san's friends and associates...A-and...-She mumbled, as she started crying harder. -...T-those that are hurting...F-from the...N-nightmare relieving...S-spell...T-those that are going to...D-die...-She put her hands on her face in anguish. If only she was stronger, she would have been able to save them. -...B-because I couldn't...S-save them...B-Because even with everyone's help...I-I was too weak to stop this...M-madness...-And now, all of them were going to...-...I-I...I-If only I was...S-stronger...-She put her hands down, to reveal her grief striken face. -...I-I am sorry...I-I am sorry...I-I am so sorry...E-everyone...I-I failed you...I-I...I-I...

She continued apologizing over and over,

She was so absorbed in her anguish and regret,

That she became oblivious to everything around her...

...

She didn't notice as the cards were worriedly floating around her,

She didn't notice those around her telling her that it's not her fault and that she did all she could...

…

And she didn't notice the hope card's sudden turning into energy,

Which then swiftly flew to and disappeared inside of Eriol's body...


	27. Chapter 27

At the same time,

Inside of Eriol's "mind"...

-...I can feel the chaos energy disappearing. But...-Eriol said in a thoughtful voice, as he was sitting inside the chaos sphere. -...Not fully...-He quietly mumbled, starting to get anxious. -...Did something go wrong...?

He asked aloud...

...

Was it too much for Sakura-san...?

Was everyone's magical power not enough...?

Did everyone exhaust all their magic and died in...?

...

No!

They won't die that easily!

...

He would have felt it if they did,

Even in the state that he was currently in...

...

...

But, if they failed,

Then they were low on magic...

...

Which made them easy targets!

-I can't just sit around here and do nothing! -Eriol yelled in determination, as he readied to try breaking the sphere that surround him. It should have been weaker now, right...? What if it still...? -This is not the time for such thinking! -He reprimanded himself. -I have to at least try...I am not a damsel in distress!

He determinately said while trying to break the sphere from the inside...

...

Which didn't seem to be working...

-This sphere is blocking my magic and physical attacks don't work on it...! -He thought aloud, getting more and more disheartened by the second. -...It also blocks long range communication, so I can't discuss this matter with Clow…-He sighed sadly, feeling pretty useless. -...And seeing those state affair documents he is currently sighing, doesn't help the situation in any way! He could have searched for a book on breaking from powerful magical possession...-He mumbled in annoyance, before sighing again. -...But, books about possession are very rare by themselves. Finding a book on powerful magical possession could take ages...Even with dimension hopping...And even if more of us got split up...And we could all communicate mentally like bees in a beehive...-It would have been interesting to see more of "Clow"s and "Eriol"s running around the place. And maybe some more "Fujitaka"s. That could have been a really successful prank and they all could do some amusing things together...-...But that would have left everyone else in different states of shock...-Especially the guardians...Especially the moon guardians...-...Yue would probably have a concussion...Or something similar...-He sighed deeply. -...Like this whole situation is not bad enough for his mental wellbeing. Thought, I don't think Ruby Moon fares any better...Just, slightly differently. She is more lively, after all...And didn't experience the things that Yue had experienced...

Eriol thought out loud,

Wishing that he could do something...

...

Anything at all...

...

Sitting around and doing nothing,

Talking to himself because there was no one else to talk to...

...

...

It started to get very boring,

And he knew little about the situation outside...

...

He wondered if it was better if he was the one to go to Clow country...

...

But then he would have been the one to oversee a country,

Sigh all those hoards of documents that just seems to multiply,

And try to right the whole multiversal mess they unintentionally made...

...

...

At least then he wouldn't have been sitting "ducks" inside of a dark sphere for who knows how long,

While his body was operated against his will by omnicidal maniacs who made others' lives hell...!

...

...

"There is no coincidence in the world."

...

That's right,

Maybe it was actually...

...

-...The hope card...? -Eriol wondered aloud, as he noticed the sudden presence of the card inside of his "mind space". -Why are you...?

She shouldn't need to enter this place in order to use her powers,

And why was he suddenly hearing "Efisio Cross - A sacrifice to save you" play...?

-I don't hate you. I never truly did. -She suddenly said in a reassuring voice. -Not even when I was sealed under the manor and left forgotten for so long.

She said while smiling warmly,

Which Eriol couldn't see from his position...

...

He was confused by her reply...

...

Why was she saying this...?

Why was she saying this now...?

...

*Moreover,

The cards heard his discussion with Sakura-san...

...

Why would she...?

...

Unless...

-...Y-you...! Y-you are actually going to...?! -He said aloud, as his eyes widened in horror at the realization. She couldn't have...T-there was no way...! -STOP IT YOU FOOL! -He desperately yelled, as he felt the hope card start to use her own magical essence in order to dispel the chaos energy which enveloped him. -I-I FORBID YOU FROM KILLING YOURSELF! YOU HEAR ME?! STOP THIS FOOLISHNESS THIS INSTANT! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! **STOP THIS NOW!**

He yelled as he started to bang and punch the chaos sphere surrounding himself,

Just as a pink-golden light started to envelop the whole place...

...

*He knew that it was futile,

But he couldn't just watch it happen!

He couldn't let her sacrifice herself for him!

...

H-he couldn't...!

...

-...Thank you for creating me...-The hope card suddenly said in a warm and grateful voice, as the light was becoming brighter and brighter. -...Thank you for giving me a chance to meet everyone and to become their friend...

At this Eriol's eyes widened in shock,

As he momently stopped banging on the sphere walls...

...

He had trouble registering what he was hearing...

...

She was thanking him...

...

And...

...

It sounded like a goodbye...

...

-...Tell the mistress, Yue, Kereberos and my card friends...-The hope card said, as the place became so bright that you couldn't see anything. -...That I had... Lots and lots...Of fun...Every single...Day...!

...

A few seconds later the light was gone,

As Eriol was quietly sitting on the "ground",

And looking at a spot before him in anguish...

...

The place where he felt the hope card moments before,

And which magical presence has now completely disappeared...

...

"...The hope card...", He heard Clow's shocked and anguished voice in his head, "...She is..."

-...Gone...-Eriol quietly and sadly whispered, as he was on the verge of tears. -...Forever...

...

The hope card...

...

She...

-...Y-you stupid idiot...! -Eriol said in a shaky voice, as he started to cry. -...W-why didn't you listen to me...! W-why did you sacrifice yourself...?! -He asked aloud, as he cried heavily. -...A-and after I forgot about you for so long...W-while worrying about the other cards...Y-you still...!

"...I-I...I was the one who sealed her underground…", He heard Clow sadly mumble, "...Y-yet, she still..."

...

He couldn't agree more...

...

They were not just simple cards,

That you could replace wherever you wished to...

...

They were children, friends and companions,

With their own personalities, likes and dislikes...

...

*He and Sakura-san could attest on that...

...

Windy is gentle and demure,

Watery is unusually aggressive and violent,

Fiery is violent and arrogant with a trickster personality,

Earthy is violent but calmer than Fiery...

...

Mirror is mischievous yet gentle,

All thanks to Sakura-san's brother...

...

Twin is mischievous and feisty...

...

Jump is feisty and...Not very bright...

...

Time and Return are calculating...

...

Flower is ditsy and frivolous...

...

Light and Dark are twins,

Always staying together...

...

Shield is protective,

While Sword is violent...

...

Sweet tries to make everything sweeter...

...

...

...

And the Nothing card...

...

*Even the name sounded wrong now...

...

She must have been so lonely,

Having been sealed under the manor for so long...

...

*Completely forgotten...

...

After becoming the hope card thanks to Sakura-san,

She was finally able to make friends...

...

...

And now,

She is gone...

...

And it's all because of him...

...

It was making him feel horrible,

He was feeling disgusted with himself...

...

A feeling he didn't think he could ever forget...

* * *

Back in the real world,

The darkness spell was finally broken,

And everyone were free from it's heinous clutches...

...

But no one was celebrating...

...

It was eerily silent...

...

As Sakura, Yue and Kero slowly and unsteadily stood up,

Shocked at the sudden disappearance of a familiar presence...

-...The chaos energy is gone...And it seems like the dark spell was broken...B-but...-Sakura said in a quiet voice, sounding sadder by the second. -...T-the Hope card...She...She...-She said in anguish, as she started crying. -...B-because I didn't have enough magic...-She said while weakly dropping to the ground, in a sitting position. -...B-because I couldn't dispel the chaos energy by myself...She...

She was gone...

...

That was a fact Sakura couldn't quite believe...

…

A fact she didn't want to believe...

...

But, she couldn't feel the card's presence anymore...

...

...

The cards,

She didn't see them as tools...

...

They were her friends...

...

From the very beginning,

She could see that they weren't just pieces of paper...

...

They had their own personalities, feelings and emotions...

...

*It was no wonder that Clow-san let Yue-san judge the right person for them,

And later Eriol-kun helped her in making the right situations to change them...

...

And even if her first meeting with most of them was rocky,

Even if they didn't get along at first...

...

They gradually became friends...

...

As she experienced her highs and lows together with them...

...

As she caught them,

As she transformed them,

As she used their powers in different ways...

...

...

She knew that no matter what happens,

They will always be ready to help her,

Just as she would be ready to help them...

...

…

...

But now...

...

One of her dear friends was gone...

...

Because she wasn't strong enough...

...

Because she couldn't save everyone,

Even with her friends' magic flowing through her...

...

...

Her dear friend,

Disappeared forever...

...

Because she wasn't...

...

Strong enough...

...

...

How could she meet Yue-san's and Kero-chan's gazes...?

...

How can she meet the other cards' gazes...?

...

...

How can she meet Clow-san's and Eriol-kun's gazes…?


	28. Chapter 28

Two or three minutes passed,

But to everyone it felt like ages...

...

As all remnants of the chaos energy disappeared from Eriol's body,

And all the forcefully taken souls were finally able to leave it...

...

Flying back towards their' own bodies...

...

...

As Eriol opened his eyes he found Sakura standing before him,

She was unusually quiet with her head lowered and eyes downcast...

...

He wondered why she was acting like this,

As if she was feeling guilty for something...

...

Why would she be...?

"...I think that Sakura-san feels guilty about what happened to the Hope card...", He heard Clow suddenly say in a sad voice, "...That's why she is so quiet and can't look you in the eyes..."

...

Which explained it...

...

Knowing Sakura-san...

...

She would hate herself for not being strong enough,

And feeling like she indirectly killed the Hope card...

...

Even though it wasn't her fault at all...

...

-...It's okay, Sakura-san. You did all you could. -Eriol said with a serene smile on his face, as he lifted her chin up before letting go. -Thank you for stopping me...

He added as he looked at everyone around him,

As his expression shifted to that of sadness and remorse...

...

*He didn't want to make them even sadder that they already were,

They already suffered enough through this whole situation...

...

But his magic was gone now,

And being a magically sustained reincarnation...

...

Meant that he didn't have much time left...

...

He already started to feel weak,

And had trouble keeping his eyes open...

...

"...You know as well as I do, that there was no other way...", Clow sadly said, before sighing deeply, "...To think that I will hurt them all again..."

...

He knew,

But still...

...

They won't...

...

Take it well...

...

At all...

...

...

Some more...

...

Than...

...

Others...

-...Eriol-kun…? -Sakura asked in worry, noticing that he suddenly became very quiet and distracted. Was it her imagination, or did he also seem like he was getting weaker...? -...Is everything alright...?

Suddenly "Audiomachine - The second hand ticks" started playing,

Which made everyone pause in foreboding...

...

Why was there music playing again...?

...

And why was it a sad one this time...?

-...I...I am...Sorry...-Eriol managed to sadly say, as his eyes started to close and he started to weakly fall down. -...Every...One...

He fell to the ground with a thud,

And soon went completely still...

...

To everyone's shock and horror...

-ERIOL-KUN! -Sakura frantically yelled in worry, as she dropped to his side and started shaking him. -ERIOL-KUN! WAKE UP, ERIOL-KUN!

There were a few seconds of silence,

As Sakura started checking him over...

...

Until her eyes suddenly widened in horror...

-...E-Eriol-kun is...H-he is...N-not breathing...-Sakura weakly shuttered, as her whole body started to shake and she started crying again. -...E-Eriol-kun is...D-dead...!

* * *

Seconds after the words left Sakura's lips,

Yue rushed to her left side in a blur of motion...

...

He dropped by Eriol's body,

And started to frantically look it over...

...

Searching for any,

However small,

Sights of life...

…

Sakura also heard Ruby Moon crying on her right,

Desperately yelling for her master to wake up...

...

The others soon joined them,

Worryingly surrounding Eriol's body,

While the cards hovered around them in concern...

...

It took a few more seconds until Yue paused,

As he was quietly holding Eriol' right hand...

-...H-he is still alive...T-thought barely...-Yue gravely said with a shaky voice, as he clutched Eriol's right hand harder. -...C-Clow's presence is weak...-He quietly added, while trying to hold back tears. He didn't want to believe it...No...N-not again...-...A-and fading fast...

There were a few seconds of silence,

As everyone we stunned by what they just heard...

-...I-I thought that the "chaos energy" was gone...-Sakura finally shuttered, not quite believing what she was seeing and hearing. -...I-I thought that everything is going to be alright now...-She admitted, more and more confused and scared by the second. -...S-so why...W-why is Eriol-kun…D-dying...?

-That's because he is a magically sustained reincarnation. -A familiar voice was suddenly heard behind them, surprising everyone since they were either too distracted(Yue and Ruby Moon) or too low on magic(Everyone else) to feel her magical presence. -...Just like I am.

-...S-Shui-san...? Y-you are okay now...? -Sakura said in shock, surprised to see her here. -...A-and what do you mean by a "magically sustained reincarnation"...? -She asked in confusion, looking between Shui and the unresponsive Eriol. -...W-what does it have to do with Eriol-kun…?

-...Eriol told you that to make the "chaos energy" disappear you have do deplete his magic, right...? -Shui thoughtfully said while looking at the guardians, before sighing heavily. And they didn't even think about questioning him...-...He conveniently "forgot" to mention that his own magic is what's keeping him alive...-She added in a grave voice, as she was looking at Eriol's unmoving body. -...And now that it's gone, he is gradually starting to disappear...

Everyone's eyes widened in shock at her explanation,

While Yue's eyes widened in realization...

...

So that's why, at the time,

He felt as if there was something horribly wrong...

-...S-so when we got rid of the chaos energy...E-Eriol-kun's magic was...? -Sakura realized in horror, as she felt herself unable to stop crying. -...A-and now he is going...T-to disappear because of that...?

She couldn't believe it...

...

Eriol-kun knew about it,

He knew that he would die if his magic was gone...

...

Yet he asked her to get rid of it,

So that the "chaos energy" would be gone...

...

He asked her to indirectly kill him...!

...

...

_"Let's celebrate the New Year when all of this is over"_

_…_

And he also lied to her...!

...

He said that the he would be okay if the "chaos energy" was gone!

...

H-HE LIED TO ALL OF THEM!

-**IF YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US FROM THE VERY BEGGINING?!** -Kereberos suddenly yelled in rage, as he transformed into his lion form and almost pounced on Shui. -**I KNEW IT! I KNEW THAT YOU COULDN'T BE TRUSTED!**

There were a few seconds of silence,

As Shui looked at him in apparent shock...

...

Which soon turned to rage...

-**DO YOU THINK THAT I DIDN'T TELL YOU ON PURPOSE?! ****I WAS REINCARNATED ONLY A FEW DAYS AGO! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW DISORIENTED I WAS?!** -Shui yelled back, mad at the apparent accusation. HOW DARE HE THINK THAT SHE WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN! DIDN'T HE KNOW THAT SHE WAS STILL IN LOVE WITH CLOW REED?! -...**THEN THE WHOLE "CHAOS ENERGY" SITUATION WAS GOING ON AND WE WERE SOON ATTACKED BY THOSE CHAOS MONSTERS! -**She saw how shocked Kereberos became, but she was too mad to care! -**ONLY WHEN I FELT MYSELF WEAKEN WHEN BLOCKING THE TITAN MONSTER'S ATTACK DID I REALIZE WHAT IT MEANS TO BE A MAGICALLY SUSTAINED REINCARNATION! -**Now everyone were shocked by her outburst…-...**BUT, BY THEN IT WAS ALREADY TOO LATE FOR ME TO TELL YOU ANYTHING, SINCE I FEEL UNCONSCIOUS SOON AFTER!** -She suddenly started to cry. -**I-I COULD ONLY ENTER THAT IDIOT'S "MIND" AND YELL AT HIM FOR BEING SUCH A STUPID FOOL AND MAKING EVERYONE WORRY!**

That shocked everyone into silence,

As the only sounds were those of crying...

-...E-Eriol-kun...E-Eriol-kun is dying...-Sakura mumbled in anguish, as she was crying heavily now. -...A-and I can't share my magic with him...B-because I don't have much of it myself...R-right now...I-I...

She started to hate herself...

...

During this whole "chaos energy" situation,

She couldn't save innocent people from dying in pain...

...

Syoran-kun lost his right hand saving her,

From an attack she was too unobservant to notice...

...

The Hope card sacrificed herself,

Because she wasn't strong enough to stop the "chaos energy"...

...

And now she couldn't save Eriol-kun from dying,

Even thought she was the one who indirectly...!

-H-hoe...? -Sakura wondered aloud, as she suddenly saw the Light card hovering right before her face. -...W-what is it...?

She asked the card in confusion...

...

In reply the card floated from her to Eriol's body,

And stayed floating above it...

-...Y-you know how to help Eriol-kun…? -Sakura asked in hope, as she stopped crying for the moment. -...Y-you know how we can save him...? -The card floated up and down in confirmation. -...T-then, let's do it, Light! -She determinately said, before pausing as she noticed the concerned looks sent her way. -...I-I am going to be fine...-She reassured everyone as she readied her star wand, thought she also noticed that no one really tried to stop her. -...R-right now, I...I have to help Eriol-kun…! -She determinately said, as the Light card floated up to her. She had to do it, because she may not have another chance...! -...Help me save Eriol-kun, Light!

She yelled while activating the card,

Which turned into a beautiful woman...

...

She reassuringly smiled at Sakura,

Before turning into light and entering Eriol's body...

...

Disappearing inside of it soon afterwards...

-...I hope that everything...Will turn out alright...-Sakura weakly said, Syoran catching her before she could drop to the ground. -...Thank you...Syoran-kun...


	29. Chapter 29

Moments earlier,

Inside of Eriol's "mind"...

-...So this is how it is...I die first...-Eriol looked up with a look of resignation on his face. -...It seems that...We will rejoin soon...

"We won't." He suddenly heard Clow say in his mind. "There are still a few years until then. Moreover, it would be me who will rejoin you."

-...But, I am...Barely alive...-Eriol said in a weak voice, as his "eyes" started to cloud. -...And won't be...For long...

"You magic is dangerously low, so you can't feel it.", Clow thoughtfully said, "But, I can feel different presences surrounding you. They are surely thinking about how to save you from dying..."

-...They are, aren't...They...? -Eriol weakly said in a grateful and guilty sounding voice. -...Like the Hope...Card, she...

"...I know...", Clow said with a voice full in sadness and guilt, "...If not for us, she would still be..."

There was silence for a few seconds,

As both Clow and Eriol paused in memory of the card...

"...It seems that Shu is already here and Yuuko is on the way...", Clow told him in a serious voice, before chuckling slightly, "Including Kaho, all of our girlfriends are here..."

-G-girlfriends...? -Eriol said aloud, blushing slightly. -...It's not the...Time to discuss...This...! -He explained in exasperation. -...Besides, my girlfriend...Is Kaho...! I won't date...Anyone else...While I am...With her...!

He quietly mumbled,

Not liking the idea of being made fun of...

"Why can't we discuss this...?", Clow asked in amusement, while choosing to ignore Eriol's last comment, "It's not like you have anything else to do right now..."

There were a few seconds of silence,

Before a deep sigh was heard...

"...If only I knew that she was actually in love with me, back then...", Clow said in a guilty sounding voice. "The whole "sealing in a water dimension" and the aftermath could have been avoided..."

-...And then we...Completely forgot...About her...-Eriol added in a sad voice, realizing who exactly Clow was talking about. -...Not the first...Time it happened...

"...Yeah, it seems to become a recurring thing with us", Clow admitted in a quiet voice, "…Unintentionally forgetting about other people..."

There were more seconds of silence,

Before a sudden chuckle was heard...

-...We are so...Old...-Eriol weakly mumbled, in an amused voice. -...Started to become...Senile...

"...It seems so.", Clow told, in an amused voice as well. "We are more than 300 years old, so it should have been expected."

-...I also feel...Like I am...-Eriol weakly continued, still in an amused voice. -...Talking to myself...

"You are, in a way." Clow told him, still in an amused voice as well. "...More so now, than before..."

-...I am Mad...Aren't I...? -Eriol asked, a small grin on his face. -...Completely bonkers...

"Both of us are. Always have been." Clow admitted, chuckling slightly. "...Just look at how some of the cards turned out!"

-...Nice to know...-Eriol weakly told him, as his eyes started to close. -...We are still...The same...

He felt so weak...

...

So sleepy...

...

If only...

...

He could...

...

-...What is...-Eriol wondered in confusion, as the place suddenly become brighter. For some reason the light made him feel better...-...Going on...?

"...It's The Light card..." Clow informed him, a little surprised himself. "...Probably here to help you stabilize."

He knew that Sakura-san shouldn't have much magic left...

-...L-Light card...?-Eriol said aloud, as he weakly opened his eyes open to see her standing before him. -...W-what are you doing here...?

He also knew about Sakura-san's current lack of magic...

-Everyone is worried about you...-Light said, in her usual warm voice. -The mistress, the cards, the guardians, your girlfriend and your friends...

Eriol looked at her in surprise and slight worry...

...

Sakura-san was so worried about him,

That she activated the Light card despite of the risks...

-I am here to help you hold on. -Light said in a reassuring voice. -As you already know, everyone will be crushed if you died.

"...I am pretty sure of who will be crushed the most..." ,Clow said in a conflicted voice, "...I just hope that they won't do anything stupid..."

-We hope so as well. -Light admitted in a concerned voice, looking sad. -We can't have anything bad happen to either our mistress or our moon guardian. -She admitted, before sighing heavily. -...And both of them already seem to be taking it pretty badly...

There was silence for a few seconds...

"...You can hear my voice...?" ,Clow asked in apparent surprise, too shocked to hear Light's last comment. "But, I thought that..."

-That if we have a new master, we will forget about our creator...? Even if our link is not as strong as before, it still exists. -Light finished for him, looking slightly annoyed. -Which reminds me, that was a very cruel stunt you pulled on everyone. -She added in a no-nonsense voice. -Faking your own "death" (By splitting your soul of all things...Are you completely insane?!) and then leaving in such a way to another universe altogether...

There was silence for a few seconds...

"...The cards know everything...", Clow said aloud, in a slightly ashamed voice. "...And seem to be mad about it..."

-...It seems...So...-Eriol also said aloud, looking slightly guilty. -...Not the...First time...We made...Someone mad...Though...

"That seems to be another recurring thing with us...", Clow thoughtfully said aloud, "...Even if it's not on purpose…"

-...Mostly because...of the...Circumstances…-Eriol added, in a thoughtful voice. -...Feelings of...Guilt...Responsibility...And...

-It doesn't matter. Right now, the only thing you should worry about is your own survival. -Light interrupted in a no-nonsense voice, looking very serious. -No self-pity and self-hatred. No tricks and manipulations. No strange highly suicidal plans. Just survival and self preservation. -She listed on, with a dangerous glint in her eyes. -Is that understood?

There was eerie silence for a few seconds...

"...The cards turned out more human-like than I thought they would...", Clow said aloud, voice sounding surprised and slightly concerned, "...The Light card just lectured us..."

Eriol had to agree with him,

They really turned more human-like than anticipated...

...

Which wasn't really bad by itself,

Just that...

...

It meant that he hurt a lot more people than he expected to,

And made them worried sick for his well being...

...

...

It wasn't a nice feeling...

...

And considering what happened to the Hope card...

...

...

He was fortune,

To have so many people care for him...

...

Even thought he didn't have the best personality,

And was sometimes unintentionally cruel...

...

...

He had to hold on...

...

For them...

...

...

If he didn't...

...

They would...

Suddenly "Tsubasa Chronicles - I talk to the rain" song was heard...

-...Okay, this is new...-Eriol commented aloud, looking slightly confused. -...Before this, it...Was dramatic and...Sad music from...YouTube...

"...And now it's music from the Tsubasa Chronicles anime...", Clow thoughtfully added. "...If we are going to have music from anime, we should have one from the Cardcaptor Sakura one".

Suddenly the music changed to "Cardcaptor Sakura - Clow Reed Theme"...

-...While this theme...Is nice...-Eriol said in a thoughtful voice. -...I have "my" own...Theme now...

Suddenly the music changed to "Cardcaptor Sakura - Eriol's Theme"...

"...This theme is not bad either. ", Clow thought aloud. "...Fitting for a true English gentlemen."

-...Isn't it...? Thought, in truth...-Eriol continued, in a slightly amused voice. -...There's a theme...I like more...

Suddenly the music changed to "Cardcaptor Sakura - Maboroshi"...

-...Isn't it very...Mystical sounding...? -Eriol said, happily listening to the music. -...Just like...Walking on stars...

"Yeah, it's really nice...", Clow wholeheartedly agreed with him, "...Like in the scene where "I" told Sakura-san that "I" will be causing her some trouble..."

-...It does partly...Sound like "your"...Theme...-Eriol warmly said, before smiling lightly. -...Which is also..."My" theme too...In a way...

The Light card just looked at Eriol in confusion,

Wondering what in the world he and Clow were talking about...

...

Being completely oblivious to the distress of the poor fourth wall,

Who had trouble keeping everything together...

* * *

In the meantime,

Back in the real world...

-...Clow's presence stabilized...-Yue suddenly said, as he was still clutching Eriol's hand. -...B-but, it's still so weak...

-...W-what do we do now...? -Sakura cried, completely shattered. The Light card helped save Eriol-kun, but it seemed to only work for a while...-...E-Eriol-kun is...

She didn't want to lose another friend...

...

Not after the Hope card...

-That's where I come in~ -A female voice was suddenly heard, as everyone turned around to see a strange dark haired woman standing there. -I am Ichihara Yuuko, also known as the Dimensional Witch. -She introduced herself while bowing curtly, before she smirked mischievously. -I am glad to make your acquaintance.


	30. Chapter 30

Seconds after Yuuko's introduction,

Almost everyone turned in her direction...

...

Everyone but Yue and Ruby Moon,

Who continued to sit in place at Eriol's body...

-So, you are Ichihara Yuuko. -Kereberos slowly said, studying the arrival. -...You really do seem familiar...-He quietly admitted, before looking serious. -Tho**u**ght **w**hat **I** wan**t** to k**n**ow i**s**, **where were you all this time?!** -He slowly asked, while his voice started getting dangerous. This whole situation was starting to really aggravate him...If everything goes well(like it should!), he was going to eat a bunch of sweets while playing some nice race games...Or fighting games...Or maybe some casual minigames to get the mind of sad and/or annoying things...And rage inducing people...-...**IF YOU KNEW HOW TO HELP ALL ALONG, WHY DIDN'T YOU COME HERE SOONER?! WHY DID YOU APPEAR NOW OF ALL TIMES, WHEN THE PERSON WHO YOU SHOULD HAVE CARED ABOUT IS ON THE BRINK OF DEATH?!**

He asked her in rage,

As he almost pounced on her...

...

*Which he seemed to be doing way too many times, recently...

...

-...Sadly, the only way I can help other people is by granting their wishes. It's physically impossible for me to help them in any other way...-Yuuko quietly said, ignoring the looks she was getting. If it was any other way, she could have helped way more people by now. And without them needing to pay her in return...-...And the reason I came here is because I need him alive. -She then simply answered, her eyes revealing nothing. -...There's no time to lose. Do you accept my help or not?

-You said that you could grant wishes. -Yelan said in a thoughtful voice, as she tried to look only at Yuuko and no one else. -How does this process work?

-...As the person known by the title of the Dimensional Witch, I can grant any wish a person desires. -Yuuko explained, looking thoughtful and serious. She actually had other titles, but that one was her most known one...-...For a payment of...

-You can have my magic! As much as you want of it! -Sakura suddenly interrupted her, sounding frantic and determined. -Just leave me enough of it to sustain the cards, Yue-san and Kero-chan. -She desperately asked, before starting to look sad. -...And if you can't do that, then let me appoint a new card master first...

-Sakura, you can't! -Syoran yelled in desperation, as he turned to her. -You worked so hard to get stronger, overcoming challenge after challenge! You caught all the cards, triumphed in Yue's challenge, transformed the cards into Sakura cards and then beat Hiiragizawa's challenge! -He explained, getting more and more passionate by the second. -You can't give away your magic and your position as the card mistress that easily! If you do, then all that hard work and hardship you went thought will be...!

-B-but if I don't, Eriol-kun will...! -Sakura interrupted him, not believing what she was hearing him say. -ERIOL-KUN WILL DIE! -She yelled in anguish, before looking Syoran right in the eyes. -Besides, if not for Eriol-kun and Clow-san, I would have never meet the cards, Kero-chan, Yue-san and you too Syoran-kun! -At this, Syoran's eyes widened in realization. -IF NOT FOR THEM, WE WOULD HAVE NEVER MEET EACH OTHER TO BEGIN WITH!

By now most of the people around moved to Yuuko's side,

As Ruby Moon moved her head to look in their direction...

...

Only Yue was sitting in the exact same position as before,

Listening to everything that was said around him,

Yet not daring to lose focus of his current task...

-As I was about to say, to perform a wish... -Yuuko continued explaining, as if she was never interrupted to begin with. -...Any wish at all, I require a payment of equal value. -She suddenly became serious. -As I always tell all of my costumers: "For everything you wish, you have to pay an equal price in return. You can't get more or give more. You can't get less or give less. It must be in balance, or else there will be chaos." -She ominously explained, before looking at Sakura in pity. -...So even if you gave me all of your magic as a price, it would have ended very badly for you and anyone involved...

There were a few second of eerie silence...

-...W-what kind of chaos, Yuuko-san...? H-how badly could it end...? -Sakura asked in confusion and fright, shuddering at the thought of the horrible possibilities. -...W-what is going to happen if the price is not equal...?

-...Let's just say, that you get punished if you get too greedy (As if the wish is not worth it) or too generous (As if the wish is everything). -Yuuko replied, with an ominous smile on her face. -It seems okay at the start, but after a while, the wish gets horribly twisted...-She explained, as if she was telling a horror story. -...Love turns to Possessiveness, Bravery turns to Recklessness, Friendship turns to Manipulativeness…-She gave some of the easier to understand examples. In their situation Eriol would have either died in one-two years or would have became immortal (Which she knew would only made him feel depressed).-...The wish you were so happy to be granted becomes twisted to the extreme! -She told them in ominous interest. -...And the person who made the wish, now regrets even thinking of making one to begin with...! -She was actually having fun with this. -Why, their wish just turned into a curse and their life into living hell!

-...What is the price for saving Eriol? -Spinel asked, looking serious and concerned. -Since all of Sakura's magic is not enough, it must be a lot higher, right?

-...Yes, the price is much higher. -Yuuko answered him, as she looked between everyone. -As a magically sustained reincarnation, losing all of your magic means death. Meaning that he lost all his "years of life", making them nonexistent. -She thoughtfully explained, before looking at Eriol's unmoving body. -...To fulfil your wish of saving him, "years of life", another life or something of equal value must be paid as the price.

There was complete silence,

As everyone we shocked from what they just heard...

...

-...So, to save Eriol, someone has to pay with their future…-Kaho started slowly saying, as she was still shocked from the news. -...Meaning that their life will be shortened and they will die earlier than they should have were they not payed the price...-She added, saddened at the possibility. -...And something of equal value...Must be something that you would never be able to part with, even if threatened by death...

As soon as the words left her lips the place erupted into chaos...

...

With those around Yuuko going back and forth,

On what the price should be and who should be the one to pay it...

...

As someone proposed a payment,

And the others adamantly refusing the idea...

...

It was taking quite some time,

Time they didn't really have...

...

...

-I have a great proposal, if you are willing to listen. -Yuuko suddenly said, in a very serious and commanding voice. She was feed up with this back and forth...-You know that you don't have much time, right? -She reminded them, which made everyone quiet down right away. -Good, I have your attention now. -She said in amusement, before becoming serious again. -My proposal is this: The price will be the guardians' semi immortality, the very thing that grants them longevity even after their master's or mistress's death. -She explained her idea, which she knew was absolutely brilliant. She could have asked for Yue's and Cerberus's earrings, but this was much better for them. -This way your friend is saved and the guardians won't have to feel the loneliness after their masters' deaths, because they will live and die together with them...-At the last part she briefly glanced at Yue, before looking back at the people surrounding her. -It's a good deal, wouldn't you say?

There was silence for a few seconds,

As everyone though about Yuuko's proposal...

-I say we do it. I don't want to choose another master after Sakura dies! -Kereberos suddenly said, in a serious and determined voice. -...One time was more than enough...-He sadly added, glancing in Yue's direction, who seemed like he was deep in thought. -I AM IN ON YOUR PROPOSAL!

-ME TOO! -Ruby yelled in an unusually serious and determined voice, as she glanced at Eriol's unmoving body. -I DON'T WANT TO LIVE WHILE MY MASTER DIES!

-I will join as well. -Spinel said in a serious and thoughtful voice, as he looked in Yue's direction. -...I may have not experienced what Yue did...-Which was apparent to have somehow broken him...-But I still know that it's not something that I will ever want to experience!

Yue didn't say anything,

Nor did he need to...

...

His face expression said it all...

-Good to know that you are so willing to pay the price. -Yuuko gratefully said, as she looked between the four guardians. Though, she was going to make it the means for the wish's fulfilment...-Let's finally begin, shall we?

She said as the four guardians suddenly started to shine with a bright purple aura,

Then the aura particles gathered together and moved away from them,

Carrying with them four strange balls of light:

Yellow, White, Red and Blue...

...

*From Kereberos, Yue, Ruby and Spinel respectively...

...

They merged into one ball of light brown,

Still being carried by the bright purple aura,

And disappearing inside of Eriol's unmoving body...

...

The whole process took several moments...

-Your wish was gran...-Yuuko started saying, before being interrupted by a loud gasp.

…

Which came from a very distressed looking Yue...

-...Yue-san...? Is there something wrong...? -Sakura asked him in concern, not getting any reaction from him at all. Why did it seem like he was not even hearing her...? -...Yue-san...? Are you okay...? -She worriedly asked, getting more and more concerned by the second. -...What happened...? YUE-SAN?!

Yue slightly jumped in response,

And then slowly looked in her direction...

...

It seemed like he wasn't fully there,

Like he didn't quite register anything around him...

...

It made everyone really worried,

What could have possible happened,

To have Yue act so unlike himself...?

* * *

Some time earlier,

Inside of Eriol's "mind"...

-...You know...I have been...Thinking...-Eriol suddenly said, in a slightly confused voice. -...But, I...Still don't...Understand it...

"...What were you thinking about...?" ,Clow asked him in a slightly concerned voice. Their kind of "thinking" almost always lead to bad thoughts...

-...I...We...Are not the...Nicest people...Around...-Eriol answered him, seemingly deep in though. -...And we did...Some very...Questionable things...-Which was putting it lightly...-...With the...Manipulations...And everything...-He added, before looking confused again. -...So why...? Why do they...Still seem...To care...?

There were a few seconds of silence...

"...Actually, I am not too sure of it myself." ,Clow finally answered, in a similarly confused voice, "...You would think that after everything that happened, they would at least not want to talk to either of us ever again...", He was sounding more and more confused by the second, "...But, they still show the same concern, loyalty and love as they did before..."

-...We really...Do seem...To be...Omniscient Morality...License characters...-Eriol sadly said, before sighing heavily. -...Even though...It's really...Wrong...Since we...Are not...Gods...

"..._And even thought there are people who get Disproportionate Retribution, those that get Misplaced Retribution and even those that get Easily Condemned.._.", was left unsaid...

"...I know, right...?" ,Clow said in a weary voice, as he also sighed heavily, "...It seems that the multiverse broke even more than anyone could have anticipated…"

-...And since...We were...The ones...To break...It...-Eriol thoughtfully said, trying to added logic to the whole situation. -...It sees us...As the ones...With the...Powers that be...?

"...That could actually be true...", Clow thoughtfully said, feeling that they might have solved one of the mysteries of their multiverse. Or it could just be because of Clamp wanting them to always be seen as the "good guys", "...That could also explain why Yuuko can grant any sincere wish, for the appropriate sacrifice in return..."

-...Like in...Fullmetal Alchemist...-Eriol added in amusement, trying to divert the conversation. -...Equivalent exchange...Wasn't it...?

There was silence for a few seconds,

Before Eriol started to look sad again...

-...I don't...Want them...To pay...With something...Important...-He sadly said, as he started to feel guilty again. -...Or something...That will...Put their...Lives in...Mortal danger...

He already hurt them...

...

A lot...

...

He already put them...

...

In different dangerous situations...

...

...

If they were...

...

Going to pay...

...

Such a...

...

High price...

...

Then he...

...

Would...

...

Rather...

...

Just...

...

Di...

-Are...Are you alright? -Light suddenly asked him in concern, as she saw him become weaker. This wasn't good at all...-Remember: You have to hold on. -She reminded him, with more conviction this time. -Everyone is counting on it. Just hold on for a little longer, okay?

"...Even if you are not afraid of death, you have to stay alive...", Clow told him in an understanding voice, "...Since they will be very sad if you died...", He reminded him in a slightly guilty sounding voice, "...Thought, I still don't understand why they would react like that..."

He added in a slightly baffled sounding voice this time...

-...I know...That I should...Hold on...But...-Eriol weakly mumbled, as he was struggling to keep his eyes open. -...I am...Just...So...Slee...Py...

Then his eyes suddenly closed,

Which made the Light card look down in horror...

"...W-well...This is bad...", Clow slowly said, not sure if he wanted to know what was going to happen "outside", "...Really bad..."

Which was a huge understatement...


	31. Chapter 31

Because in the real world,

It was complete chaos...

-...I...I can't feel...His presence…-Yue was repeating over and over, not quite believing what was happening. He was wrong...He should be wrong...-...I can't...Feel his...Presence...-He should be wrong...! -I can't...Feel his...Presence...! -Clow wouldn't do this to him...W-would he...? -...I-I can't...I-I...

-...Y-Yue-san...A-are you sure that...? -Sakura asked in horror, not quite believing what she was hearing. -...W-we were...T-too late...? -She said, as she began crying heavily, again. -...E-Eriol-kun is...D-dead...?

-...I am very sorry mistress...-A familiar voice was heard, as the Light flew out of Eriol's body and bowed before Sakura in shame. -...I did all I could, but it wasn't enough...

There were a few seconds of eerie silence,

As everyone felt like they were just burned with acid...

-...Eriol…? Y-you are not really dead, right...? -Kaho slowly asked, her voice becoming sadder and sadder by the second. -...I-it's one of your jokes, right...? -She wondered aloud, as she sat next to Eriol's body, on Ruby's left side. -Eriol, it's a very cruel joke you are pulling on everyone. It's not funny at all. Could you please stop...?

-...M-master...! W-wake up...! P-please...-Ruby begged as she was crying heavily, as she started shaking Eriol back and forth. -...P-please...D-don't be dead...! M-master...P-please...!

She said as she continued shaking him over and over,

But no matter how much she shook him he wouldn't even twitch...

-...T-that idiot...H-he just...-Syoran mumbled in shock, as he was watching the heartwretching scene before him. -...H-he died...? J-just like that...?!

-...The wish should have been granted...-Spinel sadly said, as he looked at the scene before him. -...Were we too late...?

He said while lowering his head...

...

At the same time,

Slightly further away from the scene...

-...He can't really be dead...-Shui mumbled, in a sad and thoughtful voice. Something felt wrong about this whole situation...-...Can he...?

-...There's only one way to find out...-Yuuko said in a quiet and slightly intrigued voice, as she expectantly looked at Eriol's still form. She wondered when anyone else would notice that Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun still existed, even thought the price for the wish was already paid...Should she tell them herself...?

...

At the same time Touya and Yelan were quietly watching everything,

Both of them deep in their own thoughts...

...

While Kereberos was looking at the scene with wide eyes,

And the cards were worriedly hovering around the area...

-What happened here?! -A familiar voice suddenly asked, as everyone turned around to see Meiling, Tomoyo and Syaoran's sisters arrive. -We were only unconscious for...Two days or so? -Meiling, who was actually talking, wondered aloud. -How did it come to this in such a short amount of time...?!

-Tomoyo-chan! Meiling-chan! Fuutie-san! Shiefa-san! Fanren-san! Feimei-san! -Sakura cried out in happiness, as ran up to them and hugged each one of them in turn. -You are all okay! -Then she sadly let go of Feimei, who she hugged last and went to bury her face in Tomoyo's shirt. -...I-it's horrible...! E-Eriol-kun…! Eriol-kun...! -She started crying again, her voice becoming more and more anguished by the second. -ERIOL-KUN IS DEAD...!

The sudden announcement made the arrivals look at Sakura in shock,

As they wondered if they heard her right...

-H-he is dead...? -Another familiar voice asked in sadness and shock, as everyone turned around to see Akiho, Yuna and Matthew arrive. -B-but didn't you try to save him...?

Akiho asked in confusion,

Wondering what could have happened...

-...What do mean by "Eriol-kun is dead"...? -Tomoyo slowly asked in confusion and concern, as she looked at the crying Sakura in her arms. -Why would he die?

-...I-it's because of me! B-because I wasn't strong enough to save him! -Sakura cried, in anguish. -...I-I couldn't save anyone from the "black haze"! I-I couldn't help Eriol-kun when he was unconscious! I-I couldn't save you from having your souls taken and everyone getting hurt, even when the guardians almost disappeared! I-I couldn't save anyone who got hurt and killed from the "chaos monsters", even if I was one of the few who could! I-I couldn't save myself from a deadly attack, got Syoran-kun to defend me and lose his right hand! -This time she sadly looked in the direction of Syoran, with his only remaining left arm. -I-I couldn't save anyone from being affected by the "nightmare relieving life syphoning" spell! I-I completely forgot about grandpa, Sonomi-san, Akiho-chan, Kaito-san and Williams-san! -She ashamingly admitted. -I-I couldn't save the Hope card from sacrificing herself, because I was too weak to dispel the "chaos energy"! A-and I couldn't save Eriol-kun from dying, because he is a magically sustained reincarnation and his magic is completely gone now!

By now almost everyone moved their heads to sadly look at Sakura,

As she was one of the people most affected by Eriol's...

-N-no...! N-no...! Y-you can't be dead...! C-Clow…!-Yue suddenly shuttered in a deeply anguished voice, as he looked like he was on the verge of tears. -...CLOW…!

He yelled while starting to cry heavily,

And everyone knew that he finally shattered...

...

...

They could also hear "Two Steps From Hell - Eternal Sorrow" play somewhere in the distance...

...

Or was it just their imagination...?

* * *

At the same time,

In an unknown location,

Which was rapidly becoming darker...

-...Even thought I sacrificed myself to save you from being possessed by that "chaos energy"...-A familiar voice was heard, it sounded weary and sad. -...You just had to start dying, didn't you...? -A heavy sigh was suddenly heard. -...And it also turned out to be one of your gambits, since you never told anyone that you will die if your magic is gone! -The voice started to sound annoyed. -DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD EVERYONE MUST BE TAKING IT?! HOW HARD OUR SUN GUARDIAN AND THE OTHER CARDS MUST BE TAKING IT?! AND HOW HARD OUR MISTRESS AND OUR (ALREADY BROKEN, MAY I ADD!) MOON GUARDIAN MUST BE TAKING IT?! -She yelled in rising annoyance, which was latched in sadness. -...I am a part of you now, so don't think that I will let you die so easily!

The voice said in determination,

As the whole area shone in a pink-golden light...


	32. Chapter 32

Eriol woke up to the feeling of dampness on his face,

He also had a distinct feeling that he was lying on someone's lap...

...

*Which somehow felt familiar...

...

...

Eriol slowly opened his eyes...

...

*He thought he heard a few loud gasps,

But was too shocked by what he saw to register any of them...

...

Because...

...

Yue was crying...

...

Not just a few tears,

But heavily...

…

...

-...Y-Yue...? -He said in shock , as he saw the latter's red and tear stricken face. -...W-why are you...?

"...Yue is actually crying heavily...!", Clow said in apparent shock, with a tint of sadness in his voice, "...But, why...? W-what could have possibly happened to...?"

-Whatever the reason is...-Eriol quietly interrupted, as he couldn't avert his eyes of Yue who was intently watching him. -...I-it's actually a little unevering to see him like this...

Which was a big understatement,

Since Yue didn't cry...

...

He could be sad, annoyed or mad...

...

But Eriol never saw him cry before,

Neither in his "past life" nor in his "current one"...

...

He didn't cry even when...!

"...I-I think I know why he is like this...", Clow suddenly said in a sad and guilty sounding voice, remembering a time when Yue almost cried, "...I hope I am wrong, though..."

...

Eriol couldn't avert his eyes,

Why did Yue look like that...?

...

*He actually also had a distinct idea why that was,

But he didn't want to believe it...

...

*He didn't want to feel guiltier than he was already feeling...

...

-...Y-Yue...? -Eriol tried to ask again, slower and more cautious this time. -...Can you tell me what's wrong, please...? -Instead of a reply Yue continued to quietly watch him. -...Yue...? -He asked in concern. I-it couldn't be because he nearly...? -...Yue?! -He started getting really worried now. H-he couldn't have broken his poor moon guardian, right...?! -...YUE!

...

"...He is not answering...!" ,Clow frantically said, as he was also starting to get worried, "...It doesn't seem like he is even registering the question or anything you said!"

...

Eriol looked around at the others,

Waiting for some kind of explanation...

...

*And trying not to feel guilty about how bad they looked,

Which as he soon found out was really hard for him to do...

-...Yue is like this...Because he thought that you died...-Kereberos finally answered, before heavily sighing when Eriol's eyes widened in horror. Was this really so shocking...? -...Considering how much Yue always cherished Clow, which I am sure you now finally know about. -He saw Eriol look conflicted. -...And how Clow "died" before...Yue becoming cold because of it and closing his heart for years...-This time Eriol looked sad and guilty. -...From what I understood of Yue's mumbling, the nightmare relieving spell showed you dying...Which only worsened his current state of mind...-At this Eriol looked at Yue in sadness. -Yue was already pretty broken after that kind of experience...-He explained, while becoming very sad himself. -...Then, when we thought that your possession was over, with the Hope card's sacrifice no less...-He sadly looked down on the ground. -...We thought you were...Dead...Even after we paid the price for the wish's fulfilment...-The horror that he felt at the time...He didn't really want to remember it...-...And Yue...Being...-He had a hard time finding the right word for him, as even "Loyal" wasn't quite it...-...Yue...He just...-Describing how he reacted was hard as well.-...He completely...Shattered...

There were a few seconds of suffocating silence...

...

As Eriol didn't know what to say or think,

And Clow was also being really quiet...

...

"...W-we hurt Yue...!", Clow finally mumbled, his voice latched with shock and deep guilt, "...R-really badly..."

-...I-I know...-Eriol said in a quiet voice which was also latched with guilt, as he put his hands on his face. -...W-we traumatized him...!

At this, Eriol received concerned looks...

-...Are you feeling alright...? -Syoran slowly asked, as he looked at him in concern. Did the wish somehow go wrong and...? He wasn't going to suddenly start dying on them again, was he...? And was he getting insane...? -...Why do you keep talking to yourself...?

Was he really getting insane?

Was if from being almost?/kind of? dead for a while...?

-...I-I am not alright...-Eriol quietly said, as he still had his hands on his face. -...D-during this whole "chaos energy" situation...I-I hurt others, both physically and mentally...I-I stole their souls...-He moved his hands away, and everyone were shocked to see that he was actually crying. -...I-I worried everyone...G-got the hope card killed...G-got Kaho on the verge of tears...G-got Sakura-san and Ruby Moon to cry heavily for me...A-and got Yue traumatized...-He looked more and more guilty by the second. -...A-and all of this in a few days' time...!

"...And if only I wasn't late that time...", He heard Clow quietly mumble, his voice full of sadness and guilt, "...This whole situation would have been avoided altogether..."

-...O-other than that I am fine, just sleepy since my magic is currently very low...-Eriol admitted in a quiet voice, as he tried to ignore how Yue started wiping his tears away. He looked so broken that it was hard to watch...-...B-but, it would be a really bad idea to fall asleep right now...

He added in a guilty sounding voice...

-Why would it be bad...? -Sakura asked, in a confused and slightly scared voice. -I-is there some kind of problem or…?

Was Eriol-kun still in danger of dying...?

Even thought he just said that he was okay...?

...

Was he lying to everyone, AGAIN...?

-...It's because of Yue...-Kereberos said in a serious voice, as he looked at Yue's expression. It still looked really bad...-...Isn't it...?

Yue was already deeply traumatized,

Who knows how he would react in the state that he is in...

-...Yes, it's because of Yue...-Eriol slowly answered, still feeling very guilty and sad even thought he wasn't crying anymore. -...I don't want him to do something drastic...

_"Which he would probably have done", _was left unsaid...

-...T-then does that mean...T-that I can't go to sleep as well...? -Sakura sleepily asked while trying to keep her eyes open, as all the adrenaline that kept her going until now was diminished. -...I-I still remember that...Talk about the...Moon guardians...And how they...To their masters...

-...I am afraid so...-Eriol slowly admitted in a voice laced in sadness and guilt, as he also started to feel sleepy. -...I am sorry, Sakura-san...Because I broke Yue...With my near death...

He admitted in shame,

Wondering just how much he hurt everyone...

...

It wasn't a nice feeling...

...

At all...

...

-...It's...Okay...-Yue quietly mumbled, as he moved Eriol to Ruby Moon's lap and shakily stood up. -...I am...Going...To be...Okay...

Then Sakura's circle appeared under him,

And he transformed into Yukito...

...

Who was standing around in a daze...

-...What happened while Yue was in control of our body...? -Yukito asked in confusion, as he noticed the tears on his face and started wiping them. -...I can feel deep sadness and regret seeping from our link...

He sadly admitted...

...

What could have happened to make Yue feel like this,

That he could feel his other half's emotions so strongly...?

-...I am sorry, Yukito-san...It's because of me...-Eriol admitted in shame and regret, as he found it hard to look him in the eyes. -...It's because I nearly died...

Yukito looked at him in rising shock,

Before nodding in understanding...

...

He and Yue were sharing one body,

So he knew that Eriol was telling the truth...

...

The reason Yue was traumatized,

It made perfect sense to him...

-...It's...Alright...Now...Yukito...San...-Sakura sleepily said, as she had a hard time keeping her eyes open. -...Eriol...Kun...Is...Okay...No...W...

She said right before falling unconscious,

Only to be caught by Touya before hitting the ground...

...

Almost instantly Yukito was at her side,

Frantically checking for her pulse...

...

With everyone looking at him in rising worry...

...

After a minute he stopped panicking,

And sighed deeply in relief...

...

Which made everyone even more worried...

-...I-I am sorry, it's just Yue...H-he is still watching everything from the back of my mind...-Yukito started explaining in a frantic voice, as he saw the concerned looks he was getting. -...H-he thought that Sakura-san was dying...A-and got really concerned...C-cue the frantic checking of her pulse in hopes that she's still alive...!

There were a few seconds of eerie silence,

As everyone watched Yukito intensively...

-...I-I am okay now...-Yukito answered them, in a reassuring and slightly concerned voice. -...Really, I am...! Believe me, I won't suddenly snap or anything!

Everyone still couldn't quite believe him,

But he looked sincere enough so they decided to leave it for now...

-...To answer your second question, Syoran-kun...No, I am not talking to myself. I...-Eriol said in a serious voice as he tried to forget what just happened(And deciding that he should try to stay awake for now), before pausing slightly. -...Well, in a way, I am...-He added, in a slightly amused and sentimental voice. -...Remember when I told you that I started seeing..."Clow"'s current memories and he started seeing mine...? -He waited until people nodded in confirmation. -...Well, thought the whole possession, we became in tune (So to speak)...And can now communicate with each other without any problems...-He explained to everyone. There were still things that he didn't tell them...Though, there were still enough hints thrown around...How will they react if they knew the truth about him...? -That's also the reason why I know that Yuuko was here...Even thought I didn't have any magic at the time...As "Clow" felt her presence and told me about it...

-...You can meantally talk with each other? -Yelan asked, in a serious and thoughtful voice. -As well as see and feel what the other does...?

-...Yes, we do. -Eriol answered, before becoming thoughtful. -...It actually feels a little like having two bodies...Which is not that far from the truth...

He quietly mumbled...

"A pretty acute observation", Clow said, in a thoughtful voice, "Everyone seems overly surprised, though..."

-...They probably didn't expect this...-Eriol quietly told him, wondering if it was a good idea to ever tell them more. -...At all...

-"Clow", you can hear me, right...? -Spinel suddenly said, in a thoughtful and serious voice. There was more to it that just sharing memories, wasn't it...?-Can you make it so we can hear "your" voice and not just "Eriol"s...? -Then he started to look annoyed. -...Because hearing half of the conversation is highly irritating...!

Everyone turned to him in surprise,

He was so quiet until now that they forgot he was even there...

"It seems that your current sun guardian knows that you still hide things from everyone.", Clow noted, sounding impressed and slightly concerned, "...Well, it should be fine, as long as neither of us blurts it out..."

He reassured before mumbling a spell,

A second later Eriol felt that something changed...

-I can already feel that it worked. -Eriol noted, sounding slightly amused. -But, won't everyone be even more surprised now...?

-...There's one way to find out...-Clow thoughtfully said, also in a slightly amused voice. -You all can hear me now, can't you...?

In reply most people looked at Eriol in shock,

Spinel, Yelan and Touya just looked thoughtful...

...

-It's nice to hear from you again, "Clow". -Yuuko said in an amused voice, while at the same time confirming that she knew. -We hadn't talked in decades.

-That is unfortunately very true. It was sad not hearing your beautiful voice for so long. -Clow told her, sounding slightly amused. -You look as charming as ever.

He said as their talk soon evolved into a full discussion...

...

...

At the same time Eriol was deep in though...

...

This whole situation...

...

He couldn't stop blaming himself,

For what he made everyone go through...

...

*The only good thing was that Tomoyo-san and everyone else got their souls back...

...

He hurt everyone physically and mentally,

Made them sad and anguished because of him...

...

*Even Li and the "new arrivals" looked sad and/or shocked...

...

And even made some of them cry heavily and/or traumatized...

...

Kaho was barely holding back her tears,

Thought it seemed that she felt better now...

...

Sakura-san was crying heavily,

He hoped she would be refreshed when she wakes up...

...

Ruby Moon was also crying heavily for him,

Thought now thankfully she stopped...

...

And Yue got his mind completely shattered,

He hoped Yukito-san could calm him down...

...

...

He wasn't sure it was going to work, though...

...

To begin with,

Yue transformed because he was concerned...

...

Worried that he "Eriol" and Sakura-san,

Won't be able to rest if he was around...

...

And he stayed watching inside of his and Yukito's mind,

To make sure that nothing happens to his past master and/or mistress...

...

Which made Eriol feel even more guilty,

Yue was way too loyal for his own good...

...

*Probably already realized the truth about "Eriol" and "Clow", as well...

...

Thought it seems that moon guardians are like that in general,

Considering how anguished and tear stricken Ruby Moon looked...

...

*Thought unlike Yue, Ruby Moon didn't see him "die" before this...

...

The sun guardians were also loyal,

Even if not as much as the Moon guardians...

...

...

And even those who weren't guardians,

Some of the people he knew were as loyal as them...

...

...

Which brought him back to the current situation,

He nearly died because he didn't have any magic to sustain his current form...

...

Yet he was brought back thanks to Yuuko's wish granting powers,

Which needed a price of equal value to successfully work...

...

And a price for a life would be...

...

...

He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer...

...

But he had to...

-...Yuuko, tell me, what was the price for the wish...? -Eriol suddenly asked, while interrupting the discussion, as he moved his head to look at her. -In order for you to save me, what did they had to pay with...? -He asked in sadness and guilt. -...Just what was happening when I was slowly dying...?


	33. Chapter 33

Eriol was dumbfounded,

A thing that usually didn't happen...

...

But now it did...

...

Because what he just heard,

What Yuuko told him happened when he was dying...

...

It made him momently lose all his wits...

-...So, let me get this straight...-Eriol slowly said, as he finally found his voice. -...Before Yuuko could even say what the price should be, Sakura-san was ready to either: give away part of her magic, with only the necessary part remaining to maintain Yue, Cerberus and the cards. Or give it all away after appointing a new master, even though she worked so hard to become the mistress of the cards and is friends with them all and their' guardians...-He continued, while looking at the currently deep asleep Sakura. -...Then, after Yuuko told you all that the price of the wish is equivalent to "a life" or "years of life", it all went into chaos, as you all started arguing about who should and shouldn't be the one to pay the price...-This time he looked between those around him one by one. -...And in the end it was decided that the guardians are to give away their semi immortality, meaning that they can no longer live beyond their master's/mistress's death...-He then sighed deeply, before looking right at Yuuko with an unreadable expression on his face. -...Did I get all of this right...?

-Yes, this is how things went. -Yuuko replied in a serious voice, as she looked him right in the eyes. -...Truthfully, the way they reacted went beyond my expectations.

What followed was an uncomfortable silence,

As Eriol still had trouble believing what he just heard...

...

He hurt them...

...

And yet...

...

For him,

They...

...

...

It was just too much...!

-...Y-you all...-Eriol suddenly said in a weary voice, as he put his hands on his face, again. -...What is wrong with you people...?!

-...That's actually a very good question...-Clow quietly mumbled, in a thoughtful and shocked voice. -...T-to go this far for either of us, after everything, is just...!

-"WHAT'S WRONG WITH US"?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU CRAZY SUICIDAL MANIAC! -Syoran suddenly yelled, feeling more and more mad by the second. -DO YOU HAVE NO REGARD FOR YOUR OWN DAMN LIFE?! -He didn't even stop when Eriol moved his hands away and looked in shock at his outburst. -**DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW SAD AND DEPRESSED YOU MADE SAKURA AND EVERYONE ELSE FEEL?! DO YOU?! TELL ME RIGHT NOW, YOU ASS...?!**

-WELL, I AM A LOT OLDER THAN YOUR OWN GRANDPA! I HAVE ALREADY LIVED AND SEEN ENOUGH OF THE WORLD! -Eriol interrupted him, in a defensive and annoyed voice. He knew that he was getting shocked looks from those around him, but choose to ignore them for now...-...SO, SORRY THAT I DON'T REALLY CARE ABOUT MY OWN WELLBEING AND ONLY CARE ABOUT HOW YOU ALL WOULD TAKE IT IF I WAS HURT OR DEAD! -He continued, still ignoring the now sad looks he was getting, before sighing deeply. Shouting was going to accomplish nothing. He had to calm down and explain the situation. Even thought, he didn't really want to...Things were complicated enough, already...-...I may have constantly said that I am now Clow anymore. That I am a reincarnation by the name of "Hiiragizawa Eriol"…And tried to stand by this decision for a very long time. But the truth is...-He paused before sighing heavily again. He had to say it, hadn't he...? -...The truth is that Clow Reed actually split. "We" split: magic, body and soul! -Though, the realization of it came a lot later...So, for the longest time, he really though that he was "Clow Reed's reincarnation". When in truth, he was a "reincarnation" only in name. It turned out quite ironic, didn't it...?-...It shouldn't have been possible, since usually dividing like this is very dangerous and could lead to the soul getting destroyed, completely disappearing from existence itself. But, it succeeded anyway...-Miraculously, it did...Or neither of them will be alive right now. -...It succeeded because the multiverse was broken...And we were the ones who broke it to begin with!

By now almost everyone looked at Eriol in shock...

-...It's true...-Clow admitted, in an eerily quiet voice. -...Why else do you think we are so similar and share the same memories between us? -He asked in slight amusement, before pausing in though. -...Thought, the memory sharing happened only after we started coming to terms with the situation...Which took a while...

The shock just kept rising...

-...If what you say is true...-Touya said in a thoughtful voice, as he glanced at Eriol up and down. -...Then all this time you were actually...?

-Just keep calling me "Hiiragizawa Eriol", like you did up until now...-"Eriol" interrupted him, before sighing heavily. -...It would be really confusing otherwise...

That won't stop Yue, though...

-...Yue would just keep calling you "Clow", no matter how much you ask him not to...-Clow thoughtfully noted, seemingly reading his mind, which he may or may not have been able to do by now. -...You remember how much time it took to make him call us by name instead of "Master"...?

Eriol sighed at the memory...

-...Yue is really stubborn when he wants to be...-He quietly said, in a sentimental and sad voice. -...Way too loyal as well...

But "he" was the one who created him like that,

Using the very essence of the moon magic...

...

...

So it was his fault as well...

...

*Thought if it was fully or half,

He wasn't sure at all...

...

-Now that everyone finally knows the truth, how about we go to my shop for a little chat? -Yuuko suddenly said, as she looked at Eriol, seemingly unaffected by what she just heard. -There are some things that would be best discussed in secret. -She noted, in a slightly serious tone. -Of course, I am okay talking with only one of you instead of both...

She reassuringly added,

Which made some people pause...

...

Thought, it didn't last long...

-...We can do the soul exchanging spell! -Clow thought aloud, sounding glad. -That way I can talk to Yuuko about different topics(And also "catch up") and you can sleep in peace and replenish your magic.

-...And since it's a magical country, my magic will be able to replenish faster...-Eriol thoughtfully added, looking glad. -...That way I could be back in time to celebrate New Year with everyone...! -He started looking slightly sad. -...After everything that just happened, it would be really nice...

He quietly added,

So quiet that only Ruby heard him...

…

Others gave him surprised looks,

While Yelan, Kaho, Yuna and Syoran looked grim...

-...Are you sure it's going to be alright...? -Syoran wondered in concern, as he looked between Eriol and Yuuko. -Isn't exchanging souls, with such a long distance between them at that, extremely dangerous...?

-Usually it is. -Yuuko told him in a nonchalant voice, as if she was talking about the weather. -But, since both of them have a half of the same soul, it's going to be just fine.

At that Syoran slapped himself on the face...

-..."Sharing half of the same soul", of course. How could I ever forget that? -He deadpanned, before sighing heavily. -...Now we are going to accept it like it's completely normal...! -He saw Eriol look at him in rising confusion. -...Of course, for some people the definition of "normal" is entirely different from how everyone else perceives it. Which just proves that "normal" and "abnormal" can be both different and similar at the exact same time. How interesting, the new things you learn every day! What a joy to be living in this crazy world with equally insane people surrounding you. You couldn't have a happier life, am I right?

He deadpanned again,

Trying very hard not to think about it anymore...

...

*He didn't want to become insane too...

-...Not that I look at them better, your new guardians look quite charming. -Yuuko suddenly told Eriol, as she seemingly completely ignored Syoran's "speech". -A different kind of charming than your old guardians, but charming nonetless. -She added in an amused voice, before a small smile appeared on her face. -I especially like their unique style and find the black butterfly wings a very nice touch.

In reply Eriol gave her a small nod,

As he was being helped up by the eerily quiet Ruby Moon...

-...How is that nice...? -Syoran asked in confusion (He found himself questioning a lot of things recently), wondering where the random sentence came from, a thought that was shared by others around them. -...What does she mean...?

-Yuuko's symbol is a butterfly...-Eriol told him in amusement, looking between her, Spinel and Ruby. -So, she is thankful that I didn't actually forget about her...-He explained, sounding slightly sad now. He did partly forget her, for a while...-...By creating Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun with BUTTERFLY wings...

He explained in a slightly sentimental voice,

Just as a magical circle appeared under him...

…

The circle was golden again,

With the sun on one side,

And the moon on another...

...

Right in the middle of it,

Which made everyone pause...

...

The "希" symbol was located...

-...The Hope card...-Kereberos said in shock, as he couldn't move his eyes from the symbol. -...All of us thought that she was gone...And yet...

_"Hope never dies"_

-We have to tell Sakura about this when she wakes up! -Syoran happily said, as he looked at the sleeping face of his girlfriend. -She would be so delighted!

-...So that's how I survived, even when everyone thought that I was already dead...-Eriol said in a thankful voice, as he looked at the symbol with a warm smile on his face. -...This explanation is better than being revived by Yue's magical tears...-He suddenly said, sounding slightly amused now. -...Like he is some kind of a Pokemon...

-...If Yue was a Pokemon…-Clow thoughtfully said.-...He would have been a dual-type Ice/Fairy...-He amusingly added. -...Having the move "Return" from lv 1...

-...Yeah, that sounds just like Yue...-Eriol sleepily admitted, sounding grateful and slightly guilty. -...He is already like a Gardevoir...Or an Espeon…Or a Lucario...? -He paused a second in though. -...Or Drampa...Maybe...-He added in slight concern. Yue wasn't going to get extreme on them all, right...? He didn't unintentionally turn him into a Yandere, right...? -...I really hope not...A Yandere Yue will be a real pain...! I don't want to be tailed everywhere...Like a small child who would always get himself in danger otherwise...!

...

He could already picture the possibility,

One that was a lot scarier than the one he just said aloud...

...

* * *

_They were at Yukito's house,_

_Which was gloomy looking and completely boarded up,_

_And surrounded by a powerful moon shield that was hard to break without their wand/staff..._

_..._

_*Which they had no time to get as they were being kidnapped..._

_..._

_-**I have already told you before this, Mistress**. **You have to stay inside the house. **_ ** _The outside world is too dangerous for you! _ ** _-Yue said in an eerily quiet voice, as he looked at her with an unreadable expression. -**This house has all you may ever need and I won't let you get yourself hurt!**_

_-...B-but Yue-san...! M-my family and friends! -Sakura was sadly saying for the hundredth time, still hoping that he would listen to her, at least a little. -They must be really worried because of my sudden disappearance...! T-they may even think that I am...! -She looked like she was about to cry. -I can't stay here with you, Yue-san! Neither can Eriol-kun! -She cried out. -Do you know how much Ruby-san, Spinel-san and Kaho-san must be worried for him? -She said while glancing at Eriol, who looked at the commotion with sadness and regret. He felt very guilty about this whole situation. If only he...-We can't stay here, Yue-san! We have to...! _

_-**YOU TWO AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE!** -Yue interrupted her as he glared between them both, sounding mad and looking no better. -**I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU RUNNING STRAIGHT INTO DANGER! -**That made Sakura pause in shock and Eriol to look even guiltier. **-I WON'T LOSE ANOTHER MASTER! NEVER ****AGAIN!**_

_He determinedly and madly said,_

_As he strengthened the shield and flew out of the house..._

_..._

_-...Yue-san...-Sakura was sadly watching his retreat, before sighing weakly and turning around to Eriol. -...Eriol-kun...W-what should we do...? -She sadly asked, looking like she was on the verge of tears. -...Y-Yue-san is...H-he doesn't listen...! A-and he looks so sad...! A-and my family...! T-tou-san! T-Touya-niisan! A-and my friends...! T-Tomoyo-san...! S-Syoran-kun…! A-and I...! -She said while becoming sadder and sadder with each world. -I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO ANYMORE!_

_She yelled in despair,_

_Before starting to cry..._

_..._

_Eriol didn't know what to tell her..._

_..._

_He and Sakura-san could probably run away,_

_But then Yue would persistently follow them..._

_..._

_*He won't stop until he cages them again..._

_..._

_Everyone else would be drawn into it,_

_And a fight to the death may happen..._

_..._

_He didn't want anyone to die because of his mistake..._

_..._

_*He was the reason Yue was like this now..._

_..._

_He didn't want Sakura-san to be punished together with him..._

_..._

_*All she did was being Yue's mistress like he once has been..._

_..._

_He couldn't stop Yue either..._

_..._

_*Yue wouldn't listen anyway..._

_..._

_And if either he or Sakura-san were to die..._

_..._

_*He didn't even want to imagine what Yue would do in his anguish and rage..._

_..._

_..._

_Of course, _

_Everything could be resolved if he just killed Yue..._

_..._

_*But, there was no way that he could ever do that!_

_Especially not after everything..._

_..._

_..._

_For the first time in "his" life,_

_Eriol had to shamelessly admit..._

_..._

_That he had no idea what to do..._

...

_-...I am sorry, Sakura-san. Because I nearly died...-He finally said, sounding very guilty. -...Again...-He added in sadness. -...Yue won't let us go, no matter what...Even on the threat of death. Even if anyone else gets involved and gets hurt or dies because of this. -He didn't want to crush her last hope, but he had no other choice but to be truthful with her. -...I am sorry, Sakura-san...-He sadly told her, the regret in his voice rising even further. Why was he always so unintentionally cruel...? -...There is nothing that we can do, to return things back to the way they were before. This is our reality now, Sakura-san._

_..._

_The anguished look she gave him..._

_..._

_He would remember it until his death..._

...

...

* * *

By now almost everyone looked in his direction,

Wondering if he and Clow were insane/even more insane...

-...Are you sure that you are feeling okay...? -Syoran slowly asked Eriol (Though the question was also directed at Clow), sounding a little scared. -You were just talking about some very strange things, after all...-He then saw his expression. -...A-and you look like something horrible just happened...!

There was slight pause,

As Eriol shuddered slightly...

...

*He didn't hear Syoran at all...

…

-N-nevermind that! -Clow suddenly yelled, in a slightly panicky voice. He actually saw that too...-Let's just continue with the soul exchanging spell!

Before anyone could get any more worried,

A sudden dark purple light surrounded Eriol…

...

It was becoming brighter and brighter,

Until it enveloped the whole area...

...

*If it wasn't so bright you could see a strange shining half sphere flowing from Eriol's body,

And disappearing in the sky just as an identical one appeared there and flew inside of Eriol's body...

...

Then the light suddenly faded,

And the magical circle disappeared...

...

The whole process taking under a minute...

...

-...Is it over now...? -Akiho asked in worry, as she was watching everything from Tomoyo's left. -...The spell worked, right...?

...

She got no reply...

...

The spell should have worked,

But almost everyone were concerned...

...

Eriol...

Or was it actually Clow…?

...

Was unusually quiet,

As he stared at Yuuko in concentration...

...

-...Well, this sure is interesting...-A voice, who everyone hoped was Clow(Which would mean that there was nothing wrong with the spell), was heard from Eriol's lips after what felt like ages. -...I never really thought about it before...-The voice sounded so serious. -...But we are actually really tall, aren't we...?

...

The completely random comment,

Made almost everyone pause in shock...

...

They thought that something went wrong with the spell,

Instead Clow(?)/Eriol(?) was wondering about himself and Yuuko being tall...

...

-...I think...You made...Them confused...-Eriol's sleepy voice was suddenly heard, seemingly out of nowhere, reassuring everyone that the spell actually worked. He had to admit, though, a life of a magical model/ballet dancer sounded interesting...Still, now was not the time for random thoughts...-...I think...They were...Concerned that...The spell...Failed...? -He wondered aloud, not sure if what he thought was right. -...Thought I...Am not sure...Why they...Would think that...

...

Syoran was about to facepalm himself, again...

...

-Intriguing, isn't it? -Yuuko said in an amused voice, as she walked up to Clow(In Eriol's body). -We should depart now...-She informed him, looking very serious. -...I have already broken many rules by leaving my shop, in order for me to come here. -She explained, answering the unasked question. She shouldn't have been able to leave the shop at all. But, she miraculously did. Probably thanks to the strange power that was aiding her. -...Therefore, as to not break reality any further, I have to return to my shop as soon as possible.

...

-Yes, we should go as soon as possible. -Clow agreed, before looking at those around him. -And if anyone wants to come together with us, they have to tell us of this now.

...

By now some people were looking questionably in his direction...

...

-...I will...Know...-Eriol sleepily reassured, already suspecting what they would ask. -...Memory sharing...Remember...? -He reminded, in a slightly bored voice. -...Now...If you...Would let...Me...Sleep...

He weakly said before becoming quiet,

And almost everyone were sure he fell asleep...

...

*Yukito was visibly worried and twitching,

But a reassuring glance from Clow made him calm down...

...

Which was a big relief,

Since it meant that Yue wasn't completely gone...

...

-I am coming together with you! -Ruby suddenly announced, sounding serious and determined. She was Eriol's moon guardian! -And I am not going to accept "no" for an answer!

She stubbornly added,

And before anyone could react...

-As am I. -Yuna suddenly said, looking very serious and determined. -There is a wish I will give anything to have granted.

He added while glancing in Akiho's direction...

...

It was for her,

After all...

...

Still, leaving her behind...

...

No...

...

Akiho should be fine without him here for a few hours,

The Li clan lead promised him that she would watch over her, after all...

-I am going to join you, too. -Yukito suddenly said, sounding very serious. -...Give me a minute first, thought, Yue has something to tell Cerberus...-He continued in an eerily quiet voice, as he walked to the confused and slightly frightened sun guardian. -**A very important request, which he hopes his brother will fulfil no matter what~**

He added while smiling devilishly,

Which made Kereberos scared for his wellbeing...

...

At the same time Clow was scared as well,

Even thought you couldn't really see it behind his currently forced smile...

...

...

One of the topics they would surely be talking about...

...

*And the reason why Eriol was considered "the reincarnation" between the two of them...

...

...

It wasn't something Yue should be hearing...

...

At all...!

...

Especially now!

...

...

If Yue did...

…

He might just...

...

-...I am not sure that it's a good idea for you to join us, Yukito-san...-Clow said in a slightly awkward voice, just as Yukito was walking away from the now deadly pale Kereberos. -...The topic we are going to talk about would be quite...-He had to find a more light sounding word. Which was a little hard to do, actually...-...Sensitive to Yue...-Which was a big understatement. "Sensitive" wouldn't cover even a half of it...! -...And since he is already...-He sighed heavily. -...Quite broken...

-It's going to be just fine. Because I am coming together with him! -Touya suddenly interrupted in a serious and reassuring voice, as he moved Sakura and deposited her in Syoran's "arms". -Chinese brat, take good care of my sister! You hear me? - He added in a serious and barely noticeable trusting voice, before walking to Yukito's side. -So, are we going or not?

-...Can I come with you, too...? -Matthew suddenly asked, with a determined expression on his face. -...Now that I remember who (And what) I actually am, there is a wish I want fulfilled...

-...Is that so...? -Yuuko ambiguously said, with a slightly amused and knowing smile. To think that, she would meet someone who was so like a human and at the same time wasn't. -You wish to go back to your own reality, right? -The other's look of surprise made her feel even more amused. -Yes, I know of a way to bring you back. -She admitted, to which Matthew walked up to her. -Let's go now, shall we?

Suddenly a magical circle appeared under her,

Rapidly expanding more and more...

...

*So that Clow, Ruby, Yue, Touya, Yuna and Matthew were inside of it, as well...

...

It was bright purple with many symbols,

Symbolizing her power and different aspects of her unique abilities...

...

...

But, there was no time to describe all those symbols,

Since Yuuko was rushing to get back to her shop...

...

*And it was a small price to pay for keeping reality together...

...

So in the matter of seconds the circle shone in a bright light,

Swiftly teleporting those inside of it away...

...

Moments later the light died down,

And the circle was nowhere to be seen...

...

Leaving everyone to look at the spot in surprise...

...

-...Let us all get inside. -Yelan suggested, unaffected by the strangeness of it all. -Now that the crisis is over, we have much to do and talk about.


	34. Chapter 34

A few hours later,

After Sakura finally woke up...

...

She was surprised to find out that it was already evening,

And a New Year party was going to start soon...

...

So she together with Tomoyo-chan, Syoran-kun, Akiho-chan and Meilling-san...

...

And closely followed by Kero-chan,

Who insisted on accompanying her EVERYWHERE...

...

*And was it just her imagination,

Or did he look really scared at the time?

...

Went to the place of the event...

...

Which was inside a big shiny hall,

With a decorated tree standing in the middle of it...

...

There were a lot of different people inside of it,

Some of them she instantly recognized...

...

Her father, Sonomi-san and grandpa were standing by the tree together,

And it seemed like they were heatedly discussing something...

...

*Sakura was happy to see that they were getting along...

...

A few feet away Sakura was surprised to see her classmates,

Chiharu-chan, Naoko-chan, Rika-chan and Takashi-kun...

...

*They looked like they were having a lot of fun,

As they were happily chatting with each other...

...

Some distance away stood Fuutie-san, Shiefa-san, Fanren-san and Feimei-san,

Who looked like they were watching everyone with stars in their eyes...

...

*Sakura really hoped that they won't try to pounce on and hug her again...

...

...

Then Sakura saw another familiar group come inside the hall...

...

At the front of the group was Eriol-kun...

...

*Sakura wondered if it was just her imagination, again,

Or Eriol-kun looked just like she felt after one of her father's long lectures...

...

On both sides of him were Yue-san and Ruby-san,

Who had an unusually scary face expressions...

...

Behind them was Touya-nissan and Yuna-san,

And they looked very serious...

...

Especially Touya-nissan,

As he was slowly walking up to their group...

...

-Here, this is for you.- Touya suddenly said as he stood before the group, and offered a strange scroll to Syoran. -...You can have it as thanks for saving my sister back then...-He explained, while looking at where Syoran's right arm once was. -That Yuuko person said it contains a spell to recreate and alter your body...-By now Syoran was looking at him in shock. -It won't do for my brother in law to struggle every day with only one arm, now would it...?

Syoran was stuck speechless,

Was him saving Sakura finally made her brother accept him...?

...

*And a wish from the dimensional with needs a payment as well...

...

At the time when Syoran wondered if he was dreaming or not,

Sakura was looking between her brother and boyfriend in happiness...

...

All of them were together,

And getting along too!

...

...

But, then she noticed that there was someone missing...

...

-Where is Matthew-san? -Sakura asked in worry, hoping that nothing bad happened again. -...Did something happen to him or...?

-Oh, you mean Cana...? -Eriol said aloud, before suddenly pausing. There were things she and everyone else didn't need to know. They were already confused enough, weren't they...?-...He is going to get teleported back to his own fandom, by the end of this fanfic.

He answered while smiling in amusement,

As everyone else were wondering what he was even talking about...

-...It seems that I would be moving back to Tomoeda, Sakura-san. -Eriol suddenly said, not giving anyone time to inquire him about the previous matter. -...I actually thought about restoring "Clow"s old house with magic and living there...-He paused for dramatic effect. -...But decided against it, since if I did that, all the people's time and hard work to build the amusement park will be wasted. -He seriously explained, before starting to smile again. -So instead, me, Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun will be living together with Kaho, at the Tsukimine Shrine. -He adeed, while smiling in amusement. -...I already thought of a spell to make the space inside of it bigger, just like in Harry Potter!

He enthusiastically said,

Making everyone else look at him in confusion, again...

...

-I have to stay so I could teach you how to use the cards without the star wand, Sakura-san. -Eriol told her, trying not to think about anything else right now. -An event in the future will "force" you to...

-May I remind you that the real reason you are staying in Tomoeda is for us to watch over you? -Touya interrupted him, in a no-nonsense voice. -...To make sure that you won't do anything STUPID and DANGEROUS?

At that Eriol sighed,

Why did he have to say it aloud...?

"...It's not like I had another choice…", Clow quietly mumbled, which sounded a little like a pout, "...Does he think "I" deliberately run into danger...?"

-...To watch over you? So you won't do anything stupid and dangerous? -Sakura wondered aloud, looking confused and slightly alarmed. -...Eriol-kun, what did Touya-niisan mean…?

...

...

He couldn't tell her...

...

It was bad enough when others found out about it...

* * *

_A few hours earlier back at Yuuko's shop..._

_-...In the future, you will need to give all your magic away, as a payment for a wish. -Yuuko seriously said, as she looked straight at "him". -You remember this, don't you?_

_..._

_Clow, still in Eriol's body, just solemnly nodded,_

_He already knew what was going to happen were he to lose all of his magic..._

_..._

_Without his magic sustaining him,_

_He will simply die..._

_..._

_And then..._

_..._

_-...But, it's going to be just fine! When that happens the two soul halves will rejoin in "Eriol"'s body...-He suddenly heard Yuuko say in a reassuring voice, and noticed the worried, shocked and horrifying looks "he" was getting. -..._ _So, "Clow Reed" won't really die, but will continue existing._

_…_

_Yuuko's reassurance _ _proved to be futile..._

_..._

_As it didn't reassure most of the shop's guests,_

_Who still had looks of shock and horror on their faces..._

_..._

_Some more than others..._

* * *

...

Now that Eriol thought about it,

It was really a big mess...

...

...

He shouldn't tell about it to Sakura-san or anyone else,

As no one else needed to know about it...

...

It was bad enough with the people that knew about it now...!

...

*The looks "he" was getting at the time were really hard to forget...

...

"...It was really painful to watch...", Clow contributed, sounding sad and guilty.

...

...

Speaking off people who knew about it,

He noticed Sakura-san looking questionably at his ear...

...

So, she finally noticed...

-...Yes, it's Yue's earring. -Eriol confirmed, knowing what Sakura would ask. -...The same one Clow made for him. -Then he sighed. -...Ironic, isn't it...? -By now Sakura was looking at him questionably. -...Yue actually infused it with some of his essence, so he would know right away if anything happens...-He explained in a slightly weary voice, as Sakura looked at him with even more confusion. It appears that he had to explain further, which he didn't want to do at all. But, she would just stay confused if he didn't...And since he was the one who drew her into everything...-...It works similar to a GPS and a HEALTH MONITOR...

He noted with a deep sigh...

...

It was like he was being monitored...!

...

...

It's wasn't just "like monitoring",

It was actually "monitoring"...!

...

...

It was better than a stalker Yandere Yue...

...

But still...

...

Did Yue think he was going to run off somewhere no one will be able to find him,

Only to die a few years later by giving all his magic away as a price for someone's reincarnation...?!

...

"...That's oddly specific...", Clow quietly said, sounding guilty again.

...

...

Oh...

...

Yue wasn't wrong...

...

He had a right to worry...

...

...

Did he really have "suicidal tendencies"...?

-...Eriol-kun, are you sure you are feeling alright...? -Sakura suddenly asked him, her face deep in worry. -...You looked like you were spacing out for a while...

She added,

Sounding more concerned...

-...I am as okay as I can be, Sakura-san...-Eriol said with a sigh, before looking at her in guilt. -...I should apologize, because of me nearly dying...You are getting bothered as well...

He sighed at her confused expression...

-...Since you woke up, Sakura-san, didn't you notice how Cerberus was always with you? -Eriol wearily stated, as he looked at the sun guardian in Sakura's bag. -...Following you everywhere, even to the bathroom...?

...

The look of realization on Sakura-san's face,

Made him feel even guiltier...

...

Yes...

...

It was a good thing that Yue didn't turn Yandere...

...

*Even though he showed some signs of it...

...

"Which is very worrying...", Clow slowly added.

...

But, still...

...

...

He probably should be less reckless now...

…

And talking about recklessness...

-...There is another reason why I am staying, Sakura-san. -Eriol told her, in a very serious and determined voice. -It's so I can teach you the reincarnation spell. -He said before pausing slightly, as he saw the looks he was getting. The fact that the spell "he" used last time wasn't the reincarnation one, didn't mean that he didn't know it...! -...After all, since the guardians paid with their semi immortality...

-They will disappear when you both die. -Touya said, in a serious and thoughtful voice. -...But, if you reincarnate, then they will as well.

-That's a great idea, Eriol-kun! -Sakura happily said, before pausing in realization. -We could reincarnate as twins! -She was positively shining. -This way Kero-chan, Yue-san, Ruby-san, Spinel-san and all the cards will be together like a big happy family!

She was so happy that she started jumping in place like a bunny,

So blissful that she didn't notice Tomoyo attentively filming her...

...

"That actually sounds very nice...", Clow wishfully said, "We would really be a big family, won't we?"

...

Eriol had to agree with him,

It really sounded nice...

-Teach it to me too! -Syoran suddenly said, looking determined. -I am going to reincarnate, find Sakura and fall in love with her all over again!

-Then, teach me the reincarnation spell as well, Eriol. -Kaho said, looking straight at his eyes. -You don't think that I would just let you live on without me, do you?

-Teach me the reincarnation spell too. I am going to be your older brother. -Touya determinately said, as he smiled smugly. -Someone needs to watch over Sakura, a reckless idiot and help Yuki with his quite broken(and slightly crazy now?) other half.

Eriol had to disagree with the "reckless idiot" remark...

"I concur!", Clow added, sounding offended, "I am not reckless, nor am I an idiot!"

-Teach me the reincarnation spell too. -Shui suddenly said, in a determined and slightly sad voice. She wanted to be his lover, but since Kaho already took that spot... -...I am going to be your big sister and watch over my trouble prone siblings!

Eriol could see that her smile didn't quite reach her face...

...

Was is really because she actually wanted to be...?

-Eriol-kun, I am not sure I can do it after all...-Sakura suddenly interrupted his thoughts, sounding very sad. -...Even if we reincarnate, what about those who can't use magic? -She sounded even sadder now. -...Otou-san, Tomoyo-chan, Meiling-san, Sonomi-san, Ji-san, Chiharu-chan, Naoko-chan, Rika-chan, Takashi-kun, Akiho-chan, Fuutie-san, Shiefa-san, Fanren-san and Feimei-san...-She sadly listed everyone she remembered. -...Would I never be able to see them again...?

She asked in a voice full of anguish,

Getting looks of concern from those around her...

-...It's going to be alright, Sakura-san. -Eriol suddenly said, in a warm voice. -...As the one who broke the multiverse, I can say with certainty that they will be reincarnated as well. -He reassured her. -...Albeit without any past life memories, but surely with the same personality.

-It's okay, Sakura-chan. -Tomoyo reassured her while smiling warmly, as she was still filming Sakura. -Even without my memories as "Daidoji Tomoyo", I will be drawn to the cute Sakura-chan for sure!

At that Sakura's eyes grew wide,

Before she practically turned into a miniature sun from happiness...

...

"Well, Sakura-san is a "star", after all...", Clow said in a grateful voice, "We won't leave our "children" with just anyone, now would we?"

Eriol had to wholeheartedly agree...

...

If it was anyone else,

Things may not have ended so happily...

* * *

Some time later,

Everyone went to stand before the tree...

...

With drinks in their hands,

And cheering for the coming of the new year...

...

It was a new year,

One that they all were celebrating together...

...

And one of the many to come...

...

...

After all,

They were going to be together...

...

Forever.


End file.
